How To Train Your Dragon: The Enchanter's Secret
by Cosmic Fictions
Summary: It's been Eleven Months since Zalenthus was slain. Hiccup and Astrid are happily married and are parents to two children. Hiccup is now in charge of Berk and finds it difficult to fill his father's boots. The Ancient Dragons are helping rebuild Berk as well, trying to make a home for both races. But then Heather comes back, warning them about a new human threat, Zalenthus' Hand...
1. Marriage

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

"This is Berk. Rebuilt out of stone instead of wooden houses. I never understood why we never chose that design in the first place." Hiccup narrated. The sun rises above the Archipelago, revealing Berk in its glory. "We are still rebuilding after what Zalenthus did to all of us. And we can never forget it. I can barely sleep without seeing his eyes and hearing his voice." Hiccup narrated. The Ancient Dragons that fought to protect them continue to help melt the boulder mined up down to build their houses. "Life can never be the same anymore. With dad and mom gone...Gobber, Snotlout. All our dragons. We will never forget them, and what we learned from Zalenthus. That there is always evil, no matter where you go." Hiccup narrated. Hiccup walks through the Great Hall, all of his people inside. Toothless with Gentle Flame inside as well. Timat looks down at them and Vakt climbs in with Xzek and Zaktrantus. "But for today, it's the best day of my life. My wedding day." Hiccup said with joy in his voice.

* * *

Hiccup stands beside Fishlegs. From inside of his shirt is a scar on his chest, where the Necromancer shot him a few months ago. "You ready, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"As ready as I could ever be." Hiccup said. Tuffnut walks over and pats him on the back.

"You excited boyo?" Tuffnut joyfully said.

"I think being nervous is the bigger part, but yeah." Hiccup said. Hiccup turns to see Astrid walking towards him. Wearing a stunning white dress and her hair is braided around her shoulder. Her large eyes look at him and she smiles adorably, forming dimples in her cheeks. She walks over to Hiccup and holds his hands, looking into his eyes. "You look so beautiful." Hiccup flattered with a kind smile. Astrid lowers her head, giggling and her cheeks become rosy from being so flattered from his kind words.

"Thank you." She cooed. The two walk towards the new elder for their marriage. The Ancient Dragons watch from the ceiling of the enlarged Great Hall that is still under construction. Ruffnut looks up to see Vakt's glassy eyes.

"Are you crying?" Ruffnut questioned. Vakt quickly looks at them in disgust.

"What? No! Of course I'm not!" Vakt denied.

"Vakt's crying!" Ruffnut laughed.

"Hey! Ancient Dragons have feelings as well! Okay?" Vakt barked.

"Ooooh, did I touch a nerve?" Ruffnut taunted. Vakt grabs onto a boulder and leans forward, staring straight into her eyes.

"I don't know, did you?" Vakt snarled. His response completely stuns Ruffnut and she is unable to make a comeback.

"I don't even know how to respond to that." Ruffnut said. Vakt chuckles and climbs back up. When thee vows end, Hiccup pulls Astrid close and shares a very affectionate kiss with her, caressing her cheek with his hand. She holds him tightly and wraps her arms around him as they embrace their love. Timat smiles at their love kindly, happy to see that they can move on from Zalenthus.

* * *

"But then...then The Zalenthus' Hand arrived." Hiccup narrated.

...

**(Happy Birthday Arashi Wolf Princess)**


	2. Being Parents

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Ten months pass after the wedding...

Hiccup and Astrid sleep in their bed together, with rings on their fingers and they cuddle as they sleep. Her braided blonde hair laid by her shoulder. A baby squeals from another room, making them both groan as they awaken. "This is gonna be hard to get used to." Hiccup chuckled. Astrid giggles.

"I'll get her." Astrid said, kissing Hiccup and standing up, off of their bed. She walks away from the room, past a shield on the wall with a painting of them both smiling happily on it. Hiccup sits up, groaning from being woken up early. He looks out the window to see the sun rising slowly over the expanse of ocean. Astrid walks back in with their baby, the girl. Named Lily. "Hey, baby..." Astrid cooed, rocking Lily back and forth in her arms, gently to tease her back to sleep. She sits on the bed beside Hiccup. Hiccup leans over to their child, nurturingly rubbing Lily's chubby cheeks.

"Hey little one." Hiccup cooed, kissing Lily on the head. Astrid leans her head on her husband's shoulder, kissing him on the cheek.

"She's so beautiful." Astrid whispered.

"I can see where she got that from." Hiccup said, looking over at Astrid with a flirtatious smile. Her cheeks become rosy pink from blushing.

"Shh, stop it." She cooed.

"I can't help it, not when you are so beautiful." Hiccup flirted. Astrid smiles at him, kissing him on the lips.

"Look at her, so peaceful." Astrid sweetly said. Hiccup smiles but shudders as he looks into the eyes of his young baby. As he sees the eyes, they turn fiery orange with thin black pupils. Zalenthus voice growls through the baby as he looks at him. As Hiccup blinks, the hallucination disappears. "Hiccup?" Astrid asked, seeing his quick reaction to that freaky hallucination. "Another, hallucination?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah..." Hiccup stammered, shaking it off.

"We need to let it go, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Can you remember his eyes? His voice?" Hiccup asked.

"I try not to." Astrid confessed.

"But you do remember?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, how do you forget something like him?" Astrid scoffed. "But, you're a father now, Hiccup. So let's get this little one back to bed, and let's continue checking up on the village." Astrid said. Hiccup nods to her and looks down at their little daughter.

Hiccup walks out of his house, the stone body of the house puts it at less risk of fire. He walks round to see the small hut with Gentle Flame and Toothless sleeping together on their bed of hay, with three tiny baby Night Furies, with large eyes that seem bigger than their own heads. Their chubby bodies filled with fat makes them look so adorable. Toothless' eyes open up and he rushes over to Hiccup, pressing his rounded head against Hiccup's body. Hiccup laughs as he steps back, caressing his hands across his dear friend's head. Gentle Flame awakens and looks at Hiccup, purring and creating a cute smile. "Morning guys!" Hiccup cooed, petting his friend. He looks up to see Vakt perched up on his roof. He scoffs.

"About time, I was waiting here forever!" Vakt groaned.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"Xzek informed me to tell you that when you wake up, you should start telling everyone about your, Snoggletog thing. Why does it have a weird name?" Vakt asked.

"No idea." Hiccup chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I also saw a boat coming towards Berk, looks like a merchant boat, nothing serious." Vakt said.

"Why didn't you bring that up first?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a merchant boat. If you can bring down Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, one merchant shouldn't be much of a problem." Vakt said, spreading his wings out and launching into the air, gliding around Berk again, roaring as he marks that it is morning.

"We don't have a rooster; we have dragons waking us up in the morning." Hiccup narrated.

Hiccup turns to see Tuffnut walking over to Hiccup. "Morning pal!" Tuffnut said, patting him on the back. Hiccup stretches his arm, popping out his shoulder.

"Morning, Tuffnut." Hiccup greeted. "Need to tell Astrid something." Hiccup said. Hiccup walks inside his house, to Astrid who is feeding their two Babies. Lily and Danik. "Hey, honey? It's that time again, Snoggletog stuff." Hiccup said.

"Cool, I'll make some more Yaknog. Gotta stay traditional!" Astrid said. Hiccup smiles, turning round and walking out. Tuffnut's eyes widen in disbelief.

"You never told her that her Yaknog is an abomination?" Tuffnut gasped, his eyes snapped wide open. Hiccup presses his thumb and index finger on his nose, groaning.

"Nope." He groaned.

"Why?" Tuffnut questioned.

"Because it was something she wanted to do for the village and I didn't want to ruin it, so everyone played along." Hiccup said.

"Well, as long as she doesn't give it to Vakt, it should stay a secret about how bad it is." Tuffnut whispered.

"Good idea." Hiccup said.

* * *

Sailing out in the ocean is a severely damaged Merchant Ship. On board are three people. A young man with long brown hair and muscular arms, an axe in his hand. With blue eyes and a scar across his lip. He is also quite a handsome looking man. Another is a man with a girl in his arms. Also young, around Hiccup's age. All of them are around that age actually. With hair dangling down to his shoulders, also brown in colour, and a bristly, short beard. He is a very attractive man, like Hiccup, with brown eyes and strong arms. In his arms is a beautiful young girl with closed green eyes. Long black hair braided over her shoulder and torn clothing like the rest of them, showing her skin inside, showing that all three of them are from the same place. With gentle hands and soft skin and very feminine features, like the curves on her body. She weakly opens her eyes, from how weak they all are, they must have been on this ship that is breaking apart for weeks, months. "Have we made it yet?" She weakly asked, looking up at her lover. He looks down at her; his arms around her body rub her affectionately. He looks over at the water, seeing the shape of Berk in the distance.

"It's in sight." He said. "We're gonna make it, Heather." He said.

"I knew we would, didn't I tell you, Isak?" Heather said with a smile, holding him tightly.

"You did." Isak responded. The man looks over at the two lovers.

"We aren't there yet, and how do we know that we can trust them?" He questioned.

"I knew Hiccup, Hicks, he could trust me." Heather said.

"Could? I don't like those odds." Hicks responded, scoffing, standing up and walking away on the boat.

"Where else can we go? Sleeping Village is gone!" Heather yelled angrily.

"I know that, but if we go there, what's to say that those Dragons haven't killed them all and that is where they are hiding?" Hicks said.

"If they destroyed Berk, then why are there still houses?" Isak asked. Hicks sighs, sitting down.

"I'll only trust them when I see them." Hicks said.

"When you see _her_." Heather corrected. Hicks slowly glares at her.

"What are you talking about?" Hicks snarled, standing up and walking towards the weak girl.

"I know that you loved Astrid. And I know that you will want to try and get her to love you." Heather said.

"I know that she loves me as well!" Hicks yelled.

"She is in love with Hiccup! I saw it when I was there six years ago, if they are still alive, they could be married right now, she could have kids. She doesn't love you anymore, let her go." Heather said.

"We'll see, Hiccup will see. When I get there, she will feel that love inside of her." Hicks said.

...


	3. Heather

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

On an unknown island, many ships are docked at the small fortified location. Men guarding the walls with crossbows and bows and arrows. One of the ships floats over to the dock and men drag an injured Nadderhead through, its wings snapped and bones protrude out from its wing membranes. He whimpers in pain as it is dragged through, blood trailing behind it. Inside of cages, savage dogs bark at the bleeding dragon, wanting to rip it apart, biting down and clawing the metal cage. White saliva drooling from their lips. The men throw the injured Nadderhead on the ground, behind a man with a cloak on and armour plating as well. The man turns around, glaring at the ill-treated Nadder. With short grey hair and a very deep scar across his left eye, blinding him completely in that eye and burns imprinted on his head. With a sword sheathed on his back as well. "The Deadly Nadder. So to speak, your kind seems to be befriending ours, don't you?" The man snarled, pressing his hands on his knees as he leans forward, above the Nadder.

"Tiedmann? Why did we bring this Nadder?" The hunter asked.

"To bring Chief Hiccup a message." Tiedmann snarled, suddenly unsheathing his sword and bring the blade down into the skull of the Nadder. The Nadder squawks in agony and shock and falls silent. He tears the blade out and flicks the blood off. He stamps down on the Nadder's neck, taking one of the hunter's axes; bringing it down on the neck, slicing through the neck and making the head roll away. "I am Donavahn Tiedmann...and I am this message." Tiedmann snarled, throwing the axe back to the hunter, walking away from the dead Nadderhead. "We will witness a glorious rebirth, by Zalenthus' Hand, he will point is to the Enchanter's Secret, and Berk will be destroyed." Tiedmann growled, smirking villainously, looking out at his faction of men and women, ships everywhere. Painted on a shield is an image of Hiccup and Astrid's heads circled in Dragon blood.

* * *

Children at Berk play with the newly hatched baby Dragons, giggling as the little dragons squeal. They stop as they hear Astrid calling out. "Yaknog! Get your Yaknog!" Astrid cheered. Their expressions change and their heads lower. Hiccup peers round the corner, seeing her walking around with the Yaknog. He turns and tenderly eases his two children to sleep. As he turns he sees Ruffnut stood behind him, scowling.

"Hi, Ruffnut." Hiccup said.

"You still haven't told her?" Ruffnut gasped, her eyes wide. Hiccup holds his finger up to his lips, shushing her.

"She never does stuff like this; I just want her to feel like she is making a difference." Hiccup said.

"She's making a difference alright, in our organs!" Ruffnut said.

"I will tell her soon, it would sound better it coming from me." Hiccup said. Ruffnut rolls her eyes and walks away. She walks over to Fishlegs, kissing him on the cheek. Ever since the death of Zalenthus, these two have developed certain feelings for one another. But neither of them forgot about Snotlout's sacrifice, how he redeemed himself. Astrid continues to try and get people to have her traditional drink.

"Why is she still making that stuff?" Fishlegs sighed.

"Hiccup still hasn't told her." Ruffnut said. Fishlegs groans.

"He's always been awkward like that." Fishlegs said. Tuffnut walks over and sees Vakt walking through the village. Astrid sees him and starts running to him.

"This...is gonna be spectacular." Tuffnut said. Ruffnut raises her fist up and Tuffnut knocks his fist against hers. Fishlegs runs towards Hiccup across the village.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs called.

"What's up, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs simply points at Astrid as she approaches Vakt.

"Oh no." Hiccup groaned in fear, attempting to flee to Toothless. Astrid prods Vakt with her finger, getting his attention.

"Hello." Vakt greeted.

"Good morning, Vakt! Would you like to try my traditional drink?" Astrid asked. Vakt's left eye brow like crest rises up in confusion. He then slightly tilts his head in a _why not _kind of fashion. Vakt pulls himself down and sniffs the cup of Yaknog. His eyes widen in disgust and he recoils back, growling in disgust. He scraps his talons against his nose, trying to wipe the scent away. "What is it?" Astrid asked.

"What is _that_? Are you trying to poison me?" Vakt questioned.

"It's not that bad is it?" Astrid asked, looking at Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They both laugh. Tuffnut raises her hands up in the air as she scowls at him, feeling deeply embarrassed by the fact that she has been making this concoction for years, and nobody told her that it was an abomination.

"Hey, Hiccup wanted no one to let you know!" Tuffnut defended, pointing at their house. Astrid glares at the house. Hiccup jumps onto Toothless' back.

"We need to go bud!" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed, hearing a loud smash from inside. Hiccup's head falls forward in defeat, along with Toothless' ears. Toothless lies down on the ground, groaning, covering his ears so he doesn't have to hear it. Astrid storms towards Hiccup.

"Astrid...please let me..." Hiccup whimpered. Astrid suddenly hits Hiccup in the belly. "Ow! Why would you do that?" Hiccup yelled out. From outside of the house, Ruffnut and Tuffnut flinch.

"Ooooh that would leave a mark." Ruffnut laughed. Astrid sharply turns at them, pointing with angry eyes.

"Don't think that I won't have a word with you two." Astrid threatened.

"Run?" Tuffnut whispered.

"Run." Ruffnut agreed, they both flee from the scene, abandoning Hiccup. Hiccup coughs.

"You still pack a punch." Hiccup groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me that Yaknog was terrible? That is so embarrassing!" Astrid yelled.

"Because, you wanted to do something nice for the village when the Dragons left, I didn't want to tell you about how bad it is, because I knew it would let you down again. And that I love you." Hiccup said, standing back up. "And I never wanted to hurt you." Hiccup said. Astrid forms a smile and hugs Hiccup.

"I love you too." Astrid cooed. "Sorry I hit you." Astrid said.

"It's okay, I was stabbed by Zalenthus, I think I might be able to shake this off." Hiccup said.

"Might?" She giggled.

"Might, you are stronger than he was to be fair. You brought him down." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" A Viking called, getting Hiccup's attention. He turns to see the Viking running to their blacksmithing shop. "Trouble." The Viking warned. Hiccup kisses Astrid on her lips, walking away, grabbing the Sword of Kahn and his Shield, running down the streets to the Docks. Following the Vikings that run to the docks to find out what is going on. Hiccup runs down and sees the very damaged Merchant Ship hooked onto the dock. Hiccup walks along the wooden dock, unsheathing the sword and pointing it at the boat.

"Step out, show yourselves." Hiccup ordered. "We haven't been expecting any Merchants, and if you were unclear, after Zalenthus, all ships must carry Terrible Terrors to send out messages so the villages can be certain that they aren't being attacked." Hiccup said. A hand grabs the wooden body of the boat and the person pulls herself up, revealing herself to be Heather, her black hair bouncing as she hauls her weak body up. Hiccup's eyes widen and he lowers the sword. "Heather?" Hiccup said, sheathing his sword.

"Hi, Hiccup." She groaned weakly, collapsing from weakness. Isak suddenly grabs her, stopping her from hurting herself. Hicks stands up and walks out, onto the deck.

"Who are your friends?" Hiccup asked.

"This is Isak, my boyfriend. And this is Hicks, a friend of ours." Heather said.

"How are you?" Isak asked. Hiccup nods, looking at Hicks as he walks around.

"I'm surprised those Master Dragons didn't destroy this place." Hicks scoffed. Hiccup glares at Hicks.

"It was...we rebuilt. We lost a lot of friends along the way as well." Hiccup said.

"Where's your dad?" Heather asked. Hiccup shakes his head. "I'm so sorry." Heather apologised.

"We lost Snotlout as well. Hookfang, mom, Stormfly. And so many more. Even Gobber." Hiccup said.

"Gods..." Heather sighed.

"But Zalenthus is dead now. Astrid finished the job." Hiccup said. Hicks turns as he sees that and sees the ring on his finger. He looks away, distraught. "What happened to you guys?" Hiccup asked.

"Master Dragons attacked Sleeping Village. Our home, there's nothing left. Reduced to ashes, everyone we knew is gone. My parents. We are the only survivors; we covered ourselves with planks of wood so they wouldn't suspect this boat to be a threat." Isak explained.

"How long ago was this?" Hiccup asked.

"Three months ago." Heather said. Hiccup turns around, looking at Fishlegs in shock. _The Master Dragons were destroyed when Zalenthus died. _

"That's impossible." Fishlegs said.

"Oh it's definitely possible. How about this, go back to where Sleeping Village was and then tell me if it's possible." Hicks snarled.

"All the Master Dragons were killed when Zalenthus died; they were all connected to him. When he died, they died." Hiccup assumed.

"Well, I can assure you one thing, we didn't mistake what they were with any other dragon. They were definitely Master Dragons. Large ridged spines down the back and sharp horns, red eyes. Black scales. Fits the description." Isak said. Hiccup looks at Heather, seeing her side is bleeding, along with her leg.

"We can discuss this later, come on up to the village, we'll get you guys patched up." Hiccup said. Isak nods and picks Heather up; she wraps her arms around his shoulder, resting her pretty head on his chest. Hiccup looks out at the ocean, learning that there are still Master Dragons alive out there.

...


	4. A New Threat

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Heather rests on a bed inside of one of the stone houses, a warm sheet over her cold body. Her eyes shut and her small arms tucked under the sheets. Isak sits beside her, caressing her cheek gently. Isak carefully kisses Heather on the cheek, standing up, turning to face Hiccup who is leant against the wall of the house. "Timat's healing magic will do its thing, she will also need some sleep, you too, and your friend." Hiccup said.

"Hicks? I wouldn't consider him a friend. I would keep an eye on him actually. Especially around Astrid." Isak warned. Hiccup's eyes widen and he steps forward, now quite concerned.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"He used to...have feelings for Astrid. He was one of the kids at the Dragon Academy, who showed up, and she was quite friendly with him, and ever since he must have gotten the wrong message, thinking that she had the same feelings. And I have a bad feeling that he will do anything to try and win her over you. So, we should keep an eye on him." Isak said.

"Good idea, if he even touches her in any way, I will kill him, or at least I will really hurt him." Hiccup said.

Astrid sits down on a log outside of her and Hiccup's house, with their son, Danik in her arms. She gently rocks him back and forth, looking at his eyes, seeing that he has Hiccup's eyes. She smiles happily at her child, caressing his cheek with her gentle hand. Hicks walks through the Village, looking for Astrid. He stops and sees her with her baby. He turns away, growling angrily, seeing that he has missed his chance. He turns back and walks over to the beautiful woman. "Astrid?" He whispered. Astrid looks up and sees him, actually remembering him.

"Hicks?" She replied, incredulous scoff as she sees him, a smile on her gorgeous face.

"You look good." Hicks said, unable to miss the fact that she has two babies and she is married, the wife to the Chief of Berk.

"You don't look too bad yourself. How have you been?" She asked.

"Not too good really, Sleeping Village has been destroyed by Master Dragons, not very long ago." Hicks said. "Heather, Isak and I are the only ones left." Hicks said.

"I'm sorry." Astrid apologised. Hicks nods and looks at the baby.

"That baby yours?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah, we called him Danik, it's a tough name for a boy, and also I can call him Danny." Astrid said. Hicks nods and walks away from Astrid. Hicks stops and turns.

"I wouldn't get so comfortable though, Astrid. Those Master Dragons that attacked us? They had markings on them, someone sent them, they could be coming here next." Hicks warned. Astrid's eyes widen in fear and she holds Danik close to her body. Hicks turns away and walks off. "Only I can protect you from them..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

The Master Dragons that destroyed Sleeping Village glide through the air, scars covering their bodies and with painted symbols on their bodies. Their eyes glow bright red and they land down at the residence of Zalenthus' Hand. Hunters walk over to the Master Dragons, sliding large crates of dragon and boar meat to them. The Dragons feast off of the remains of these animals. Tiedmann sits in his chair; the large throne has Nadder spines around it and Night Fury scales that cover the stone throne. With his elbow pressed down on one of the arms of the throne and his hand near his chin as he looks out at his army. He turns to see a Zalenthus' Hand mercenary approaching him. With a small scar on his cheek and long hair. The Mercenary kneels down to Tiedmann, respectfully bowing to him. "Good morning Lord Tiedmann." The Mercenary greeted.

"What is your name?" Tiedmann asked.

"Atkin Strauss." Strauss answered.

"Strauss, I want you to go to Berk. Identify its infrastructure." Tiedmann said.

"Why me?" Strauss asked.

"I have been told that you are good at investigating locations. We are to destroy Berk, investigate and draw me a map of possible locations that we can sneak in through." Tiedmann explained.

"Okay, I can do that, it will be done." Strauss said.

"Good man, see to it that you do." Tiedmann said. "We will have you knocked unconscious on a wreck that we will point to Berk. If I know Hiccup...he will take you in. Just like Heather." Tiedmann said. Strauss nods and walks away, towards the dock. Tiedmann watches him walk away; another Hunter walks up beside Tiedmann. A muscular man with scars across his face from a Monstrous Nightmare. With a Vulture skull on a chain of small vertebra attached on them.

"Are you sure we can trust Strauss to do this right? He has a history of being very unstable. And able to care for people easily. Donavahn, what if he grows feelings to the people of Berk and ends up helping them?" The Hunter asked.

"Carter, you know what we do then. We send someone else in. And if he does join with Berk, then we kill him as well. He will simply get in the way if he does." Tiedmann said.

"You never did tell me how those Master Dragons are alive." Carter said.

"We found them, they were created by Dragna and he set them free to form a normal species, without leadership. I found their family in a cave; it has grown wild, so I gave them what they seek, a strong leader and humans to burn." Tiedmann explained. Carter turns and walks away from Tiedmann. Tiedmann stands up and walks around the Throne, grabbing the sword behind it. The Sword unsheathes from the throne and instead of glimmering in the sun, it is covered in dark clouds.

Dark Magic.

He looks into the blade and slams it into the ground. Black clouds of magic rotate around him and forms a strange vision around him. As the Black Magic materialises, it forms a strange world around him. He looks around, the sword still in the ground as it projects this vision. He turns to see a large mass forming in front of him. The Mass forms large Wings and a Dragon like body. Fiery Orange eyes form in the mass as it stares at him, growling deeply. The magic completely forges the body of Zalenthus in this Vision. "My lord Zalenthus, where should we start our quest in returning you to life?" Tiedmann asked.

"Break his soul. Take everything he loves from him. Kill Astrid and his Dragon, Toothless. When he is suffering, bring the Black Sword to the Enchanter's Secret. Only when Hiccup is broken, can you bring me back. When you find the book, revive my warrior who served me well. Ivahn Kahn. Also, find the Octavium, the humans are foolish at Berk, they are unaware that you can reform the Necromancers and the Enchanters that encrypted themselves into that archive with a special chant. Find that chant and revive the Necromancer and the Pharaoh, they served me greatly. Those in our thrall will allow us to finish Berk once and for all." Zalenthus snarled. Tiedmann lowers his head respectfully.

"It will be done my lord." Tiedmann said. Zalenthus' spirit pulls himself forward with his talons, glaring down at Tiedmann, his neck seemingly slithered around him like a snake, his eyes glaring at him.

"It better be done, because if it isn't, I will haunt your mind until it is done." Zalenthus snarled. Tiedmann pulls the Sword of Shadows from the ground and Zalenthus bursts away into wisps of darkness with the vision around him. Tiedmann shakes the strange feel away and walks away from where he slammed the blade down, taking the scabbard from the back of the throne and sliding the black blade into it.

* * *

Back at Berk...

Heather moans, awakening, rubbing her eyes. Finally given a good night sleep after the attack on Sleeping Village. She sits forward, looking at where her wounds were, completely healed up by the Ancient Dragon magic. Isak rests beside her on a chair. She kisses him on the cheek, smiling to have someone like him. "He's a good man." Hiccup said. She turns quickly to see Hiccup stood there. She then looks at his leg, where the peg leg used to be.

"Your leg..." Heather pointed out.

"Ancient Dragon magic. He wanted to show what they can do, so they ripped it off and grew my leg back to prove a point. They never destroyed it; I went back and got the leg back. You know, just in case. Without Gobber around to make me a new one." Hiccup said, sitting down on the bed beside her. She shyly smiles and looks away. "You know, you still look exactly the same since I last saw you. A little taller of course, but you still look the same." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, family thing. We never really looked very different until we get old." Heather said. She looks at the ring on his finger.

"You're married? Congratulations! With who?" Heather asked.

"Astrid." Hiccup said.

"I always knew you two would be perfect for each other. I just hope Astrid doesn't hate me still." Heather said.

"Oh no, she actually spoke about you a bit, wondering how you are. She's just with our kids at the moment." Hiccup said.

"You have kids?" Heather asked with a happy smile. Hiccup smiles back, nodding.

"A girl and a boy. Lily and Danik." Hiccup said.

"I'm happy for you. Isak and I have thought of having kids. We want a son and a daughter as well. We were gonna try, but then the Master Dragons showed up." Heather said.

"Yeah, about that. I don't understand how the Master Dragons could have attacked you. They all died when we killed Zalenthus." Hiccup assumed.

"I don't know either. They came out of nowhere. Our catapults did nothing, we hit their wings and it made no difference. They had armour on their bodies as well. Someone sent them. It wasn't some kind of animalistic urge to attack, someone ordered them to. They had these odd symbols painted on them." Heather described. She sniffles and starts to cry as she remembers that day. "Gods, the flames! The screams! All of our dragons were killed there!" She cried.

"I know how you feel, Heather. When Berk was destroyed, we lost everything." Hiccup explained. Heather sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes and her cheeks. The door opens and Astrid walks inside, seeing Heather crying.

"I heard about Sleeping Village. I'm so sorry, Heather." Astrid said, walking over to Heather, laying her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"Thank you, Astrid." Heather said.

"About...Hicks." Astrid said.

"Oh Gods. He didn't try and hit on you, did he?" Heather asked. Astrid quizzically looks at Heather. "Oh...he didn't? That's a surprise." Heather chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"When you two first met...you were his crush. But because you were with Hiccup, he wanted to find a way to get Hiccup out of the way. Now that he is back, he wants to get you back. I'm sure he will see eventually." Heather said.

"I guess I gave off misleading messages then." Astrid sighed. "But he told me about the Dragons that attacked. He said that they could be coming here." Astrid said.

"What?" Heather asked.

"I know." Astrid replied. Suddenly Tuffnut barges inside.

"Hiccup! You need to see this! There's a Nadder head in the water. As in the head of one, and also a destroyed boat with a guy inside!" Tuffnut said.

"Is he alive?" Hiccup asked.

"Unconscious." Tuffnut replied.

"Bring him up; hopefully he knows something about what's happening." Hiccup said.

...


	5. Strauss

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup walks across the docks of Berk, past multiple boats that they have constructed over time. Hiccup stops as he sees the dead Nadder head in the water, the hole in its skull from when Tiedmann brought the blade of his sword into its skull. Scales peeled away from drifting in ocean for days on end. Hiccup walks over to the damaged boat with a man inside. He looks inside, seeing Strauss inside. Not recognising his face of course. "Okay, let's get him out, figure out where he came from." Hiccup said. Tuffnut grabs Hiccup by the shoulder, turning him around.

"Hiccup, I don't like this. Lately, two severely damaged ships have showed up with people still inside them and a beheaded Nadder. This is kinda suspicious." Tuffnut pointed out.

"We'll talk to him when he wakes up, we'll give him a small boat and some supplies, and we let him leave." Hiccup said.

"I don't like this. Whoever sent that Nadder head to us, it was to threaten you." Tuffnut said.

"It could have just been one that was killed by another dragon." Hiccup assumed. Tuffnut points at the clear incision of the sword.

"You think that dragons would use a sword to kill them? And only send the head?" Tuffnut said.

"I want this guy guarded, okay? If he knew whoever sent that head, he needs to tell us." Hiccup said.

* * *

Hours later...

Strauss groans, awakening in the same bunker that they survived Zalenthus' Wrath a year ago. He is strapped to a chair, groaning as he looks up to see Hiccup inside. He struggles as he realises that his arms are strapped behind the chair with ropes. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"Atkin Strauss." He nervously responded.

"Okay then, Strauss, why are you here?" Hiccup asked, uncrossing his arms and walking around him.

"I...was attacked when I was on a merchant ship, by this faction. I don't know who." He nervously said. Hiccup kneels down in front of Strauss, unsheathing his dagger that is strapped to his leg, pressing the blade on his cheek.

"You listen to me now. Are you lying to me, or are you telling the truth?" Hiccup snarled.

"The truth...I swear. Cross my heart and hope to die!" Strauss whimpered.

"So if I cut you loose, you will not come close to my wife or my children, or try to hurt anyone in my village?" He questioned.

"No...I won't. I promise." Strauss said. His voice of fear making him realise that he isn't lying. But he has actually forgotten about why he came here in the first place. Hiccup stands up, severing the rope around his wrists and ankles. Hiccup sheathes his dagger and watches Strauss' every move. Hiccup walks away and opens the door, stopping as he sees Zaktrantus staring at him on the other side.

"Hi." Hiccup greeted.

"Can I have a word with you?" Zaktrantus asked, climbing over the Great Hall. Hiccup climbs up the piles of boulders still being used for final repairs. Following the massive Ancient Dragon. Zaktrantus stops and waits for Hiccup to catch up.

"One day? You can't give me one day in keeping my village safe without your input?" Hiccup questioned.

"What are you doing, Hiccup? Letting this human who you have only just met, who showed up on a destroyed boat beside a Nadder's skull, in a village where your wife, your children live just next-door?" Zaktrantus said.

"What would you suggest that I do? Just give him some bread and water and a small boat and leave him out there?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, you cannot trust this human. I don't, everything happens for a reason." Zaktrantus said.

"There are two sides to that point, Zaktrantus. The side that he could actually help us greatly or your idea of what he could be...a threat." Hiccup said.

"Just consider my advice, Hiccup. Do not trust him." He said, turning and walking away. Hiccup sighs, finding himself as a rock in a hard place.

* * *

Strauss steps out from the Great Hall, looking around at the area. Men and women walking around and children playing with their dragons. He looks around, seeing Astrid with her daughter in her arms, rocking her back on forth as she sits on a bench beside their house. Curiously, he walks over to her, seeing the little child. "He...hello." He nervously stammered.

"Hello, are you that shipwrecked man we found?" Astrid asked.

"Yes..." He said.

"Do you remember what happened?" Astrid asked.

"N...No. Not in detail, I just remember being hit by a club and being knocked unconscious when some men attacked me." Strauss described.

"I'm so sorry." She apologised.

"That's a beautiful baby." He said.

"Thank you, she's called Lily." Astrid said, rocking the little baby back and forth. Strauss gives a small smile and walks away, around the corner and into the street. He hides behind a wall and reaches into his pocket, taking out a razor sharp shiv. Constructed out of Boar bone. A Viking village walks around and Strauss suddenly lunges out, grabbing the Viking by the mouth and dragging him into a woman's house. He stabs the shiv into his chest repeatedly, yelling after each stab, blood spraying out and drenching his clothing. He sinks the shiv into the jugular of the Viking. The Viking kicks in agony, unable to scream as Strauss' hand covers his lips and blood fills his mouth from the shanks. He cuts the shiv across his throat and severs the trachea and breaks his neck, blood covering his hands. He releases the dead Viking and looks around, blood all over his face and his arms. He turns as he hears a baby screaming in another room. He raises his shiv in the air and walks towards the room, hearing the door open behind him. The woman who owns the house gasps and he grabs her, covering her mouth and dragging her into her own bedroom, gagging her with a piece of cloth. He leaps on top of her and presses her head down on a pillow, pushing it down with all of his might. Her wails being muffled in the pillow so nobody outside can hear her screaming.

An hour later...

Strauss walks out from the house, clean of the blood on his face and hands, with a new change of clothes to hide the truth of the atrocity that he has just committed. Strauss looks around, with an evil smirk on his face. He walks away holding a baby doll with red blood on the doll.

...


	6. The Scene

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Multiple villagers stand around the house where Strauss murdered the people inside. They all converse with each other about why nobody has left the house for hours. "She said that she was gonna get something. She's been in there for hours now!" One of the villagers said. Hiccup runs towards the scene with Fishlegs. Zaktrantus watches from the rooftop of the Great Hall.

"What's the problem here?" Hiccup asked.

"Helena said she would be getting her baby, but she has been in there for hours now. We just want to make sure that everything's okay." One of the villagers said. Hiccup walks up to the door, gently knocking on it.

"Helena? Are you in there?" Hiccup called in. Hiccup turns to everyone when nobody responds. Astrid stands beside him with Fishlegs, nodding.

"Ruffnut's with Danik and Lily." Astrid assured. Hiccup nods and grabs the Sword of Kahn that is currently slid into his scabbard. He swiftly pulls it out of its cover with a sharp ringing and he kicks the door open, the sword held out as he looks around. Fishlegs stands with him with his Hammer out and Astrid stands beside him with the Sword of Prometheus in her hand. They check all the rooms one by one. The stench of dead bodies fills the room. Hiccup enters one room, finding the body of the man that Strauss stabbed to death with his shiv.

"Oh, gods." Hiccup gasped. Astrid walks in and gasps as she sees the dead man, blood absolutely everywhere. "That's Kazkur." Hiccup realised. Hiccup kneels down at the dead man, seeing the multiple stab wounds from the shiv.

"Who could have done this?" Astrid questioned in disgust and fear.

"Someone who isn't afraid of death." Hiccup said. "It must have been a shiv, by the size of these wounds that is." Hiccup assumed.

"Um...Hiccup? I've found Helena." Fishlegs said. Hiccup stands up and walks into the bedroom where Fishlegs is. His eyes widen in shock. Her clothes have been all ripped off and she has been smothered to death by a pillow in her own bed, and by the looks of things, raped as well. Hiccup staggers back in shock.

"Who is this sick man in my village?" Hiccup snarled angrily.

"Didn't she have a baby?" Fishlegs asked.

"No...Don't tell me that..." Astrid whimpered, afraid for the safety of her children when there is man like this out there in their home. Hiccup runs over to a cot and staggers back, dizzy from shock, pressing his hand on the wall to stop falling back. He looks at Astrid and shakes his head. Astrid gasps in horror, covering her mouth, tears running from her eyes. "I need to get back to the house. I can't let them be on their own, even with Ruffnut looking after them." Astrid said. Astrid turns and opens the door, leaving the building. Hiccup sits down on the ground, his hand shaking.

"Hiccup...what do we tell everyone?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup inhales through his nose and stands up.

"We tell them the truth. That there is a man out there who is a murder and a rapist." Hiccup said. Fishlegs pulls Hiccup back to his feet and they both walk back outside to the people waiting. Hiccup sighs. "Everyone, I am sorry. We found Helena. She was raped and murdered, along with Kazkur and her child. We don't know who did this. But I can assure you that we will find out who it was and we will bring him or her to justice." Hiccup assured. Hiccup looks at Zaktrantus who is just staring back.

Both of them know who it must be.

Hiccup turns to Fishlegs. "Where's Strauss? I want to have a word with him." Hiccup said.

* * *

Strauss peers through the window of the house with Ruffnut inside of with Hiccup and Astrid's kids. The two babies rolling around and giggling in enjoyment on the ground. Ruffnut laughs as she plays with them. Strauss smirks manically, raising his shiv up. He gasps in shock and staggers back, pressing his hand on his head in disbelief. "What are you doing, Atkin?" He stammered in shock, dropping his shiv. "All must die! All must die!" He snarled again, reaching for the shiv on the ground but he stops his own hand from getting the shiv with his hand. "No! I'm a good man! Zalenthus will not change me! Stop it! Kill! No! Kill! No! Get out of my head!" Strauss yelled angrily, pushing his arm from the elbow down to the right, cracking the elbow. The Schizophrenic man groans in agony as he is getting closer to snapping his arm. "I will not succumb to you!" Strauss yelled, snapping his arm with a loud crack. He screams in agony, making Ruffnut look up after hearing his screams. He collapses to the ground, screaming. The bone in his arm erupts out, blood spraying out as it protrudes through his skin. He rolls on the ground, screaming. Ruffnut runs outside, seeing him in agony.

"Holy shit! Hiccup! Astrid!" Ruffnut called. Strauss gasps in pain. "What the fuck did you do?" She questioned.

"Get him out of my head!" Strauss yelled. Hiccup runs over but Strauss passes out in pain. Xzek follows Astrid and Hiccup, seeing Strauss on the ground.

"What the hell's he doing here for?" Hiccup snarled.

"I don't know...I heard him scream from outside, he must have snapped his own arm." Ruffnut assumed.

"Let's get this asshole into the bunker. I want him to talk. Xzek, do your thing." Hiccup said. Xzek nods and leans forward, speaking in Ancient Dragon tongue.

"Why?" Ruffnut asked.

"Ever since he showed up there has been three murders. I don't trust him anymore. I want him to talk to us." Hiccup said. His arm repairs itself from the magical spell casted by Xzek and Hiccup and Astrid pick him up and carry him away from their home.

* * *

On the borders of Berk...

A ship sails through the ocean. But this one is not destroyed and is no merchant ship. Aboard the ship are catapults with boulders covered with oil inside. On the boat is the insignia of Zalenthus' Hand. A fiery orange eye inside of the palm of a human hand. Tiedmann walks across the deck of the boat, his Sword of Darkness in his hand, scraping it along the wooden deck. They float past a rock and they see the village in the distance. "Prepare the catapults, we wait for the nightfall. Then we attack, and we show Chief Hiccup what true strength really is." Tiedmann snarled. Swimming through the water underneath them are the Master Dragons. In their long exile, they have adapted to learn how to swim, using their wings to help them to move much faster and much more precise at dodging.

"When we attack, how many should we kill?" Carter asked.

"Not many. But I want to send a message. But the true agonizing burn will come when we tell Strauss what we will do to Hiccup. We will break him in the best way." Tiedmann said. He takes out a small painting of Astrid's face on a piece of cloth. He drops it into a fire and watches the painting of her beautiful face burn away. "We reduce his family to ash." Tiedmann snarled, smirking evilly.

...


	7. Zalenthus' Hand

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Strauss groans, awakening to feel his arm is completely repaired. He looks forward to see Hiccup in front of him, staring directly at him. With angry eyes. Strauss looks at his wrists and sees his hands are tied up to the chair. Hiccup holds up the shiv that he killed those people with, staring at him intently. "Who the hell sent you?" Hiccup snarled, turning the shiv round and showing the Zalenthus' Hand insignia painted onto it.

"Zalenthus' Hand." Strauss said. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock at hearing the name. As he looks at Strauss, he steps back. Strauss' eyes glow fiery orange with the Ancient Dragon pupil inside. The same eyes as Zalenthus.

"What?" Hiccup questioned.

"We worship the Chaos Bringer, led by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann. But I swear on my life, they have had me possessed under some spell! Whoever that was who killed those people, I would never do that." Strauss said.

"And yet you worship an insane psychotic dragon?" Hiccup scoffed.

"I don't...I was captured from Breakneck Village when they attacked it, they forced me to help them. To examine you town so then they can attack it!" Strauss explained. Strauss looks around. "There was so much blood. So much fire. My kids were taken from my hands and they...they...mutilated them. Took my son and took his head and shoved it on a pike so the carrion flies can pick away at his face. And my daughter, they just dragged her into a hut with three other men. I heard her screams and the punches. My little girl...was raped, beaten and then she was murdered and fed to their hounds. And they will come to Berk. Believe me. They will." Strauss said.

"Are you clear now?" Hiccup asked.

"I think me snapping my arm got him out. I don't know if he can come back. But I will not let him take me over." Strauss assured.

"Who's he?" Hiccup asked. Strauss looks at Hiccup with tear filled eyes of fear.

"Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer." He said. Hiccup gasps and steps back. "Before you go one more important thing. They are searching for something called the Enchanter's Secret. I don't know what it is though, they never say." Strauss said. Suddenly he staggers when a loud explosion reverberates through the ground.

"What the?" Hiccup grunted, walking over to Strauss and unsheathing his dagger, he gives him one last look. "I'm warning you though. If you lose it again, I will kill you." Hiccup snarled threateningly.

"I hope that you will. I don't want to hurt your wife, especially not your children, but Zalenthus does. For what you did to him." Strauss said. Hiccup cuts the ropes on his wrists and rushes out, grabbing the Sword of Kahn on his back and he pulls it from its Scabbard. Hiccup runs out of the Great Hall, seeing a house with a crater inside of it. In the water is a small group of unknown Viking boats with catapults with flaming boulders on them. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock, seeing these unknown vessels at his village. More fiery boulders are launched from the boats and explode when they hit the ground. The Villagers grab their weapons and their armour, ready and prepared for anything that comes next. Hiccup runs forward and sees the Hunters climbing up onto the village. With swords and dragon scale and bone armour, they seem to be very reminiscent of the Dragon Slayers. Xzek glides towards some of the Hunters, breathing fire at them and swinging his tail at them, smashing them into the water below. The Hunters scream as they fall down. A Hunter charges at Hiccup. With Gronckle armour, he is a Marauder classed Hunter, with Gronckle tail club maces in his hand. The Marauder yells, swinging the mace at Hiccup. Hiccup grabs his shield on his back and blocks the mace. The Marauder snarls and pushes the mace further down, trying to slam Hiccup on the ground. Hiccup yells, smashing the Marauder in the head with his shield and sinking the blade of his Sword into the head of the Marauder, the only gap in his armour is his face. The Marauder collapses and dies. Hiccup turns to see Astrid with the flame covered Sword in her hand, swinging it across the throat of a Hunter, burning him inside out. Hiccup turns to see a man with a Master Dragon scale and bone armour around his body. With the Sword of Darkness in his hand. Zaktrantus lands on a building to his left. He lifts his cape of Master Dragon skin up, blocking the fire. He slams stares at Zaktrantus. His scarred face revealing him to be Tiedmann himself. He smirks at Zaktrantus. He grabs his Crossbow on his back and points it at him, firing a bolt covered with black magic at him. The bolt impacts his scaly skin and the huge dragon roars in pain, falling back as the dark magic affects him.

"Zaktrantus!" Hiccup yelled. Tiedmann turns and sees Hiccup. Tiedmann walks forward, towards Hiccup slowly. Hiccup aims his Shield at Tiedmann, the shield opens up and the crossbow fires a bolt at Tiedmann. Tiedmann rears back, dodging the crossbow bolt and aims his Crossbow with one arm at Hiccup, firing a bolt at him. The bolt hits Hiccup's shield but the swift impact throws him back, onto the ground. Hiccup groans in pain, his arm injured from that. Tiedmann continues to walk forward. "Who are you?" Hiccup groaned.

"Donavahn Tiedmann, the man who will send you to your grave." Tiedmann snarled. Suddenly a small fire bolt impacts his shoulder. He turns and sees Gentle Flame sprinting towards him, roaring loudly. Gentle Flame charges angrily, seeing one of her best friends in pain. Tiedmann smirks and hides the Sword of Darkness behind his back. Gentle Flame roars, leaping at Tiedmann with her jaws open wide and her teeth sharply out. Tiedmann yells suddenly. He points his sword forward and Gentle Flame sinks onto the blade. She wails in agony, grabbing the blade. Hiccup's eyes widen in horror as he sees the blade emerging through Gentle Flame's back. Gentle Flame whimpers and Tiedmann kicks Gentle Flame off of the blade. Gentle Flame whimpers in pain, blood draining from her wound. She shakes in pain, her eyes staring at Tiedmann in fear. Tiedmann raises the sword up but Hiccup leaps onto Tiedmann's back, swinging his sword repeatedly at him, yelling in rage. Tiedmann staggers around in confusion, trying to grab the small man, compared to his huge body. Toothless sprints over to Gentle Flame, nudging her and seeing her horrifying wound in her belly. He licks her affectionately, trying to keep him awake. Tiedmann snarls, grabbing Hiccup by the hair and throwing him against the ground, pointing the blade of his sword to his throat. Staring into Hiccup's eyes. "A fiery hell awaits you." He snarled. Toothless suddenly leaps over him, breathing in. Tiedmann's eyes widen and Toothless fires a fire bolt into his face. Tiedmann yells in agony, being thrown back from this sudden attack. His left side of his face burns away and he slides along the ground, groaning in pain. A group of Hunters run over to him, helping him up. His face crackles from the burning on his head. He growls in pain and anger, staring at Hiccup intently as Hiccup runs over to Gentle Flame who is in agony. He scowls at Hiccup and limps away from them. Hiccup looks up and he cannot believe his eyes. A Master Dragon drops from the sky and lowers its head, allowing them to climb onto its neck. Timat battles against these Hunters and turns, seeing the Master Dragon. Even she cannot believe her eyes. The Master Dragon dithers its wings with great power, lifting itself off of the ground, using the powerful wind of the ocean to fly away. The Zalenthus' Hand boats turn and float away. This wasn't a proper attack; it was a warning of what this Faction can do. This was just them ringing the doorbell. Soon they are going to ask for some tea. Or for their sake, force the owners of the house for some tea. Hiccup looks at Gentle Flame, looking into her eyes, seeing the fear in her eyes of leaving her mate and her children without her to help them.

"Hey...Gentle Flame? Come on stay with me." Hiccup begged, tears flowing from his eyes. Gentle Flame whimpers in pain, coughing blood from her mouth. Astrid runs over and gasps, running to Hiccup's side.

"Hiccup..." Astrid whimpered.

"I'm not going to lose you too. Timat! Xzek! Any of you! Help me!" Hiccup yelled. Zaktrantus groans, limping along, the strange spell starting to wear off. He presses his talons against a building and sees Gentle Flame starting to fade away.

"Hiccup, she's dying..." Astrid sniffled. Gentle Flame's babies run alongside Astrid and see their mother dying on the ground. Toothless looks down at her, tears covering her eyes and dripping down her cheek.

"We need to save her!" Hiccup yelled. Timat flies over, landing beside him.

"Zor Ka De Or." Timat whispered. Golden magic floats towards Gentle Flame and into her wound.

But nothing happens.

Timat rears back in confusion, repeating the spell and again. No regeneration.

"Why isn't it working?" Hiccup asked.

"There must be some kind of spell on her. What blade did he use?" Timat asked.

"I don't know, it had black clouds around it though." Hiccup said. The Ancient Dragons lower their heads in defeat. "What?" Hiccup asked.

"Whoever that was, he had the Sword of Darkness. It uses Dark Magic; it prevents our healing magic from having any effect. The perfect weapon against an Ancient Dragon." Timat said.

"But we can save her...right? We can stop the bleeding, we can stitch her up." Hiccup said. Astrid cries as she knows what they have to do.

"Hiccup...the Sword pierced her heart. There's nothing we can do. All we can do now is either wait for her to pass on or...we put her out of his misery." Vakt said.

"No! No!" Hiccup wailed, smashing his fist against the floor in anger, sobbing uncontrollably beside Gentle Flame as she is dying. Hiccup falls to his knees, sobbing so much beside Toothless' mate. The only other Night Fury left in the world other than Toothless. He feels a small pressure on his cheek, seeing Gentle Flame's tail stroking his cheek. Toothless whimpers in a way that sounds like crying, hugging her tightly and lovingly. Hiccup stands up, taking his Crossbow and pointing it at her beautiful face. His hand shakes uncontrollably from fear and sadness, tears covering his cheeks. Hiccup turns away and lowers the Crossbow. "I can't do it..." Hiccup sniffled. He turns to see Vakt walking past them with tears running down from his eyes.

"I promise she won't feel a thing. I will simply just shut her off." Vakt assured. He kneels down and looks down at her. Timat pulls Toothless away and he claws the ground, wanting to be with her. Gentle Flame smiles and purrs at Toothless, assuring him that it will be okay. Toothless cries on the ground, unable to watch.

"Oh gods..." Astrid whimpered, hugging Hiccup. Gentle Flame looks up at Vakt. Vakt inhales deeply.

"Sorry sweetheart..." Vakt apologised quietly. She smiles and purrs at him. He then casts the spell at her.

* * *

At the Zalenthus' Hand hideout...

Tiedmann lies back on a flat surface with Hunters repairing his face. He shoves them aside and sits forward, pulling his hood up, covering his face with shadows. Carter walks towards him. "Did it go as planned?" Carter asked.

"We did not manage to capture and kill Astrid. But, we did kill one of the last Night Furies." Tiedmann assured.

"How can you be certain of that?" Carter asked.

"Trust me...I know. Dark Magic leads only to one outcome the way I impaled this female. And that is death, nothing can save her then." Tiedmann snarled.

"You came back with a few scars yourself. Why will you not accept repairs?" Carter asked.

"I like this mark. I can use it to scare my enemies. We will attack again. Strauss has betrayed us. Next attack, we kill them all." Tiedmann said.

"All of them?" Carter asked. Tiedmann turns and pulls his hood back, revealing the damage done to him. The whole left side of his face has been blown off. The fire has burnt away most of his face and in some sections his skull can be seen. His hair has been burnt away on that side as well and some of the flesh is black from the fire that burnt his face. He smirks evilly with this new persona of his.

"All of them." Tiedmann snarled.

...


	8. Mourning

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

On a very sorrowful day...

The villagers carry the body of Gentle Flame carefully onto a boat, gently laying her head down on a pillow on the deck. Her beautiful eyes are closed as she lies on the boat. Toothless watches with tears filling his eyes as they push the boat out into the expanse of water. Timat and her friends bow their heads respectfully as she floats away. Hiccup sniffles, grabbing a Bow on the ground with a fire engulfed Arrow. He holds the Bow up and pulls the arrow back, releasing the band and launching the arrow at the boat. The arrow hits the oil around her and it all ignites, setting the boat and her on fire. Creating a proper Viking Funeral. Heather sniffles, wiping a tear from her eye and lowering her head. Hicks looks at the fire as it floats away. He looks at Astrid as she hugs Hiccup. Hiccup drops the bow on the ground and hugs her. Toothless stands there, watching the boat getting further and further and further away from him. "I'm sorry, Gentle Flame. I'm sorry." Hiccup said, turning and walking away with everyone else.

Except for Toothless who still stands there.

The sun rises and sets.

Rises and sets.

Rises and sets.

And Toothless still has not moved from that spot, still looking out at the ocean as the boat disappears into the infinite blue. He feels a nudge by his feet; he looks down to see his and Gentle Flame's babies, sniffling as they hug his feet. He purrs in defeat and sorrow, looking out again. Knowing that he is the last again. Only he and his offspring. Hiccup walks over to Toothless, seeing how broken he is. "Toothless? Bud? I'm sorry, but you need to come back." Hiccup said. Toothless completely ignores him, continuing to look out, not even looking at Hiccup. "Toothless..." Hiccup said, reaching over to him, placing his hand on Toothless' shoulder. Toothless suddenly jumps round, protecting his young and roaring at Hiccup aggressively. Hiccup falls back and holds his hand up, trying to calm him down. "I know, what you would say if you could talk." Hiccup said. "It was my fault that she died. If Tiedmann didn't attack me, if I could have fought back, she wouldn't have had to put herself in front of me." Hiccup said. Toothless snarls, shoving past Hiccup, his young sit on his back and nuzzle their small heads on him. Hiccup watches his best friend walking away. Hiccup looks at the ocean again. "I failed you, bud. I failed you." Hiccup sighed in sorrow.

Strauss walks through the village and Toothless stops, seeing him. Strauss stops and sees the Night Fury staring at him. Toothless snarls and his ears lower and his eyes squint angrily. Toothless shakes his back, summoning his children to get off and return to the nest. Toothless roars at Strauss and sprints at him, tackling him and pushing his head near to a Forge. Strauss yells in fear, holding onto Toothless, looking into his eyes, begging him to not kill him. Toothless snarls, staring into him. Isak suddenly grabs Toothless, knocking him off of Strauss. Villagers pin Toothless to the ground, pressing his head down. Strauss coughs, falling forward. Hiccup looks at Toothless. "What are you doing?" Hiccup asked, kneeling down, looking down at him. Tears flow from Toothless' eyes and he grunts, as if he was crying, looking away and covering his eyes with his long ears. Hiccup places his hand on his snub nose. "It's okay buddy. She'll always be watching over you. My parents are with me. She is with you." Hiccup assured. "Let him go." Hiccup said. The Villagers release Toothless and he gives a short look at Strauss and walks away, back to his offspring. Hiccup turns and storms towards Strauss, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him into the Great Hall, sitting him down.

"Listen! I swear on my life that I didn't know that Tiedmann was going to attack! He told me to examine this place and return to him, I didn't return yet. And I won't, because I have seen what he does. He is a ruthless killer who murdered my family." Strauss explained.

"I don't give a shit about _your _family, Strauss. Tiedmann murdered one of the last Night Furies, one of my best friends. That other one, my best friend is broken by the Group that you were with. I want answers, now." Hiccup said, slamming his dagger into the table. Timat climbs inside through the stone ceiling, thudding on the ground beside them. "You mentioned something that I was really intrigued from. Something called the Enchanter's Secret, or something." Hiccup said. Timat sharply turns and approaches very quickly.

"What? The Enchanter's Secret?" Timat asked.

"Yes...Tiedmann wants to find it." Strauss said.

"What is the Enchanter's Secret?" Hiccup asked.

"An Ancient Book, written by the Enchanters and the Necromancers before war broke out between them. It is the book that contains many rituals that allowed them to become the immortal forms we saw, like the Necromancer. Also the ability to..." Timat said, pausing for a few seconds, realising something very important.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"The Enchanter's Secret also has the ability to bring back life forms. From the user's brain. No matter how they died. It would reconstruct them to the exact design they were in before they died." Timat explained.

"Then that makes sense." Strauss said. Hiccup turns to Strauss.

"What makes sense?" Hiccup asked.

"Before I left to come here, I overheard him speaking with his right-hand-man, Carter. He mentioned using this Enchanter's Secret to..." Strauss said, also pausing from realisation.

"To do what?" Hiccup asked.

"To revive Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. And his other brothers. And Ivahn Kahn and the Necromancer." Strauss said.

"Does he know where it is?" Hiccup asked.

"He has a head start but he hasn't located it. He only said that he knows that it is an Ancient Temple, that is somewhere outside of the Barbaric Archipelago. And there he could find it." Strauss explained.

"Unless if we get to it first." Hiccup said. "We could save everyone. My dad! My mom! Gentle Flame wouldn't have died, the other dragons. Draxtanus! Everyone would be back." Hiccup said. Timat contemplates and imagines the glories that they could do with this gift.

"But the book was destroyed." Timat assumed. "I was there, the last temple it was in collapsed and burnt by Zalenthus. Unless if an Enchanter managed to smuggle it out and hide it somewhere Zalenthus wouldn't expect to find it." Timat said. Hiccup sits down, pressing his hands against his head, trying to take in all of this new information.

Knowing that he could save everyone.

Stoick.

Valka.

Draxtanus.

"But if Tiedmann gets there first...everyone we fought to destroy would return and it would all be for nothing." Hiccup said.

"I could save my family." Strauss said. "Listen, I am dreadfully sorry for what happened. And I will fight with my life to keep Zalenthus out of my mind so I can help you get everyone you lost, and to get my loved ones back." Strauss assured. Hiccup turns to Timat and she nods at him. Hiccup turns back to Strauss. He holds out his hand.

"Keep him out, and then I will trust you. But if he does get in, I will kill you if I have to." Hiccup warned.

"Good, a strong Chief would be able to do so." Strauss said, smiling. Strauss takes his hand and shakes it.


	9. Stick a Needle in Your Eye

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Heather sits on a bed in the house that she and Isak have been given by Hiccup. She pulls her new shirt onto her body, feeling the fresh new feel of it. Not the rough uncomfortable feel of her old clothing. She feels a gentle warmth around her abdomen, seeing hands around her. She looks to her shoulder, seeing Isak holding her, kissing her neck lovingly. "I told you that we'd find a safe home, didn't I?" Isak whispered in her ear. She giggles and nods, playing with her braided black hair.

"Yeah, you did." Heather said. Isak looks at her hands and sees them shaking.

"You alright?" Isak asked. "You're trembling." Isak said, caressing her curves affectionately, making her feel safe.

"I just don't feel ready yet. I know that you want a baby but, I need to know that I can do it." Heather said. Isak stands up and sits in front of her, caressing her cheek, kissing her lovingly on her lips, holding her close.

"I will always wait for you. I will never force you on anything. Whenever you are ready, I am ready." Isak assured, gently pressing his thumb under her chin, smiling. Heather smiles back and places her hands around his head. She kisses him with such passion, holding him close.

"I love you so much, Isak." Heather cooed. Suddenly a knock on the door ends their loving moment. Isak stands up, kissing her on the cheek and opening the wooden door, seeing Hiccup stood there.

"Hey, Hiccup. What's up?" Isak asked.

"Tuffnut, Fishlegs and I are heading out to go hunting. We could use a hand with Ruffnut helping Astrid with the babies. Could you help us?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah sure, what about Hicks? He's good with weapons." Isak said. "I don't want Heather out there though, with those Master Dragons back. I just want her somewhere safe." Isak said.

"I understand. Tuffnut's asking him if he wants to help out as well." Hiccup said. Isak grabs his Bow and his Quiver of arrows on the wall, also grabbing his Tomahawk.

"What we expecting to find?" Isak asked, walking with Hiccup as they walk towards the path into the woods.

"Hopefully, we can get some Buck, Boar. Some rabbits maybe as well." Hiccup said.

"Good thing that I practiced with this bow." Isak said.

"About Hicks..." Hiccup said.

"He'll warm up to you; he'll accept that Astrid loves you and not him." Isak assured.

"Okay." Hiccup said. They both join up with Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Hicks, walking into the forest.

"Things have been pretty rough lately. Master Dragons coming back, those people getting murdered. That Night Fury." Isak said.

"Toothless still doesn't forgive me." Hiccup sighed.

"He'll come around." Isak said.

"No...If I hadn't have checked the ocean for the Zalenthus' Hand ships, Tiedmann wouldn't have gotten to me and we could have attacked first." Hiccup sighed.

"We were gonna get attacked no matter what. There was nothing you could have done to change that." Isak said. Hiccup smiles and nods at him.

"You're a good man, Isak." Hiccup said. Tuffnut raises his hand up to stop them. They all stop walking and they see a Deer walking through the forest. It lowers its head and nibbles on some grass, swallowing it up and looking around. Isak pulls his bow back and aims the arrow at the Deer. He releases the bow and launches the arrow. The Deer wails in pain and collapses with an arrow in its throat. It kicks its feet on the ground in shock and pain. Isak walks over to the deer, taking out his Hatchet and he brings it down, onto the skull of the deer, ending its suffering. He pulls the arrow from the neck of the Deer and puts it back in his quiver. Hicks looks around, hearing something. Heavy footfalls and a hiss that goes straight through them all. A huge mass walks through the trees, crushing them down as it walks through. Hiccup pulls his Sword out, looking at the silhouette. The silhouette stops and glares at them. Growling deeply as it stares at them. The glowing red eyes stare into their souls. The Silhouette suddenly breathes a cloud of fire at them. "Move!" Hiccup yelled, rolling to the left. Isak aims his bow at the creature. It smashes through the trees to reveal itself as a massive Master Dragon. Its spines rattle like the tail of a rattlesnake.

"It's a Master Dragon!" Fishlegs yelled, grabbing his Hammer on his back, swinging it against the face of the dragon. The Master Dragon roars angrily, swinging its own head at Fishlegs, smacking him into a tree. Hiccup swings the Sword of Kahn's blade across the face of the Master Dragon. The Dragon roars loudly, black scales being carved off. The Dragon brings its talons into the ground at Hiccup, trying to skewer him. The Master Dragon breathes in, its chest glows bright orange and it breathes a cloud of fire at them, burning the trees down. The Master Dragon roars in pain, blood pouring from the gash in its face from where Hiccup swung his sword at it. The Master Dragon backs off and roars to the sky, signalling its location. Another Master Dragon dives down from the clouds and lands behind them, roaring at them, saliva thrown from its muscular jaws.

"We got another!" Hicks said, running across a destroyed tree and jumping onto its back. He unsheathes his two Hatchets and brings them down into the back of the female Master Dragon's neck. The Master Dragon screeches in pain, blood squirting out from its armoured neck. It staggers around in pain, snapping its jaws as it tries to pull him off. The Male Master Dragon growls, rearing up, breathing fire down at them. Isak rolls out of the way, firing his arrow into the armour. The arrow snaps and bounces off of the metal like scales, doing nothing to it whatsoever.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Isak groaned, rolling away from the Master Dragon again. The Master Dragon presses its talons against Hiccup and pushes him against the trunk of the tree, trying to crush him. The Master Dragon opens its jaws and lunges at Hiccup. Suddenly a spear is thrown into the Master Dragon's left eye. The eye bursts and blood sprays out. The Master Dragon roars in agony, pulling away from Hiccup and staggering back. Hiccup looks at a boulder and sees Tuffnut, the man who threw the spear. The Master Dragon clasps the spear with its talons and rips it out, pulling its eye out in the process as well. Hicks grunts as he holds onto the Female that struggles to get him off. He looks at the spear with the eye on it and looks at the soft spot in the skull.

"Tuffnut! Spear!" Hicks yelled. Tuffnut looks at the spear and crawls towards it as the female stumbles around him, crashing its limbs into the round around him. He reaches for it but the talon sinks into his coat. He grunts angrily, so close to it. Fishlegs runs over to the spear, picking it up and looking at Hicks.

"Hicks!" Fishlegs yelled, throwing the spear to him. He watches the spear flying towards him. Hicks grabs onto it and spins it through his fingers. He brings the spear down into the skull, pushing it into the brain. The Female Master Dragon roars in agony, blood pouring out. The Master Dragon collapses to the ground with a thunderous thud. He twists the spear in the skull and looks at the male that groans in pain, shaking the pain off. The Master Dragon glares at Hiccup, growling in rage at him. Blood pouring out of his eye and the gash bleeds heavily. The Master Dragon spreads its wings out and glides away, roaring loudly.

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing him again." Hiccup said.

"How can you tell by the gender?" Hicks asked.

"Spine and horn size. Male Master Dragons have spines that can rattle and the horns are always larger on males. Females are smaller but are faster than they are." Hiccup explained.

"If they have females, they must be a species now. How long do you think they have been around for?" Isak asked.

"From the size of that Bull, and the design of his scales. Millions of years. And she was a young female, teenager. She isn't his main mate. She must be at their nest." Hiccup assumed. Hiccup wipes the blood off of his head from the blood spraying out from the male's eye. "Is that Deer still intact?" Hiccup asked. Fishlegs walks over to their kill. Still in one piece.

"Deer is fine, apart from being dead of course. I'm guessing that Bull was hunting as well. That must mean that they have newborn babies." Fishlegs said.

"Means that there must be hundreds or thousands of these things running wild." Hiccup said.

"C'mon. Let's get back home." Isak said. Hicks jumps off of the dead Adolescent Female.

"What about her? A Kill this size could keep the village fed for days, maybe months." Hicks said.

"We'll get Timat and the others to help bring it back. Stay with it by the way, we don't know if the forest animals could come out and scavenge off of it." Hiccup said. "You go ahead." Hiccup said, walking over to Hicks who sits on the dead Female. "Hicks, I just want to say...I know about how you feel about Astrid." Hiccup said. Hicks sighs.

"Great...the last thing I really wanted was to make things awkward between us." Hicks sighed.

"Hear me out. I know how you feel, and I don't blame you. She is a wonderful woman and she is easy to fall in love with. Believe me, I know. I married her." Hiccup said. "I just hope that, you don't try anything with her. She has lost enough, we all have. I don't want her getting worried over anything." Hiccup explained.

"She's a tough girl. You're a lucky man you know." Hicks said.

"Yeah...this doesn't mean that we can't be friends though." Hiccup said. Hicks nods and shakes his hand.

"You got it, Chief." Hicks said.

* * *

Back at Berk...

Strauss sits inside of the Great Hall. Whispers echo through his head and he twitches. "You know what you have to do..." The Chaos Bringer whispered inside of him. He gasps, shaking his head erratically.

"Get out of my head..." Strauss quietly said.

"Kill her!" The Chaos Bringer shouted.

"No...No I will not!" Strauss said.

"Ooh, I can feel her skin from here. I can imagine her trembling, sweating skin as she screams. Plunge your blade into her, make her scream. Make it hurt. Feel her warm skin against your body as you do so, Strauss. I am the madness that lives within you. You are my puppet. Do my willing!" The Chaos Bringer demanded.

"I won't hurt her, you made me murder a man, rape and murder a woman and kill a baby! Not her, not her..." Strauss strained, grabbing his head, rolling on the ground.

"Fine, you will not accept? I will take your brain then." The Chaos Bringer snarled. A burning sensation grows in his skull and his eyes glow orange. He stands up, as if he was a machine. He takes out his shiv and walks towards Hiccup and Astrid's house. The man that he tried to keep inside is now held back by the Chaos Bringer's controlling voice. He peers through the window, seeing Ruffnut inside, talking with Astrid. Ruffnut stands up and walks out. Strauss slides up behind the wall, hiding as she walks away. Strauss slips through the door and looks at Astrid. Astrid looks at him.

"Strauss? What are you doing here?" Astrid asked. She then sees his eyes, seeing the Chaos Bringer eyes. She gasps, running out of her chair. Strauss yells, swinging his shiv at her, missing. She hides under a table. Strauss walks past, sniffing the air. He starts to whistle as he walks through. The whistle is intensely creepy as he walks past the chair.

"Where are you my beauty? Tell me how Hiccup feels your skin." The Chaos Bringer snarled through Strauss' voice. "How he makes you laugh, how when your lips touch, your heart flutters with joy. How does it make you feel? Shall I tell him how it feels when I skin you alive, pretty girl?" The Chaos Bringer snarled. Astrid gasps in horror, seeing her babies asleep, unaware of the madman inside, being controlled by this powerful intelligence that is not his own. She crawls towards them and hides behind a support, trembling. From across the hall, walking towards her. He whistles constantly, to terrify her, scraping the blade of the Shiv against the wall, creating a cringey sound. Suddenly a dish falls from the kitchen, catching his attention just before he walks round the corner, where she is hiding. He walks through. Suddenly Ruffnut punches him in the face, making him stagger back. Strauss yells angrily, swinging his shiv at her repeatedly.

"Strauss! Remember who you are!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I'm sorry! Strauss isn't here right now! Only the Chaos Bringer!" Strauss yelled, pushing Ruffnut against the wall. Ruffnut grunts and Strauss holds the Shiv up to her eye. "How about a little step?" Strauss snarled.

"You can shove it up your ass!" Ruffnut barked.

"Step one! Catch the birdie by the foot and hold it still!" He began. "Step two, cross my heart and hope to die." He snarled. "Stick a needle in your eye!" Strauss yelled, pushing the shiv towards Ruffnut's eye. The blade pierces the cornea of her eye and he pushes it into her pupil, blood squirts out from her eye. Ruffnut screams in agony and Astrid gasps, coming out, seeing Strauss pushing the blade into her retina. She screams horrifically in pain. Strauss twists the shiv and rips the eye straight out from Ruffnut's eye socket. She cries in agony, placing her hand on her bleeding eye socket. Strauss turns to Astrid and slams her against the wall, holding the shiv with the eye still skewered on the blade like a kebab on it.

"Oh gods..." Astrid whimpered.

"Nice of you to join the party, Astrid. We thought that Ruffnut here, and I were going to have to do this alone. She went through the first two, now it's your turn!" Strauss yelled.

"Strauss stop! Please!" Astrid begged. Behind Strauss, Ruffnut weakly stands up, grabbing a wooden pole that holds a tub with boiling soup inside, above a fire.

"Step three, meet the leviathan..." Before Strauss could finish, Ruffnut smashes the wooden pole against the back of his head, making him release her.

"Ruffnut!" Astrid gasped. Ruffnut points at Astrid.

"You owe me an eye you bitch!" She barked. Strauss stands back up and leaps at her. Ruffnut smashes the pole against him again, smashing him into the wall. Strauss yells, leaping at her, pushing the shiv into her shoulder. Astrid grabs him by the neck and pulls him off of Ruffnut. Strauss grabs her by her braided hair, throwing her over. Astrid screams in pain. Strauss presses his foot down on Astrid's neck, staring at her with his fiery eyes.

"I will peel the flesh from your bones, and you will scream." Strauss snarled. Suddenly Hiccup grabs Strauss by the shoulder, pulling him around, seeing his Zalenthus like eyes. He smashes his Shield against his face, knocking him onto the ground, unconscious. Bruising him. His fiery eyes fade away, back into his original blue eyes. Hiccup looks at Strauss; something else was inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, checking Astrid.

"I am, but Ruffnut is...he ripped her eye out." Astrid said. Ruffnut gasps in pain.

"Let me see." Hiccup said. Ruffnut takes her hand away, revealing the blood pouring eye socket.

"There's a scar for me." Ruffnut laughed.

"I'll get Timat to fix you up. You good though?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine. But, don't kill Strauss. He isn't bad. Something was inside of him." Ruffnut said.

"He was saying these steps. Referring to a birdie, sticking a needle in your eye. And some Leviathan, I didn't hear the rest of it." Astrid said.

"I'll tie him up, to a tree and we'll wait for him to wake up. Then we will find out what he was talking about." Hiccup said. Ruffnut stands up, shaking the pain off and walking outside. "She is one tough girl." Hiccup chuckled.

"He was so close to our kids, Hiccup. The Chaos Bringer that is what he called himself. Not Zalenthus. Just the Chaos Bringer." Astrid said.

"The Fire Madness. It must have grown a conscious. It must still be alive but it can only communicate through people." Hiccup assumed.

"We need to tell Timat." Astrid said.

"Are okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll be fine." Astrid assured. Hiccup kisses Astrid and holds her close.

"I'll never let you go. I will always keep you safe." Hiccup whispered lovingly.

"I know." Astrid cooed, holding him tightly, kissing him back.

...


	10. The Possession

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Strauss groans, waking up. The burning sensation in his head fades away and he looks around. He tries to move forward but stops, finding himself tied to a tree with ropes. He sighs, knowing that he must have done something bad. Hiccup walks over to him and sits on the soil beneath his feet, exhaling. Hiccup looks at Strauss, seeing that his eyes are his blue eyes again. Hiccup holds a bucket and holds it to him. "Here you go, have a drink. Whatever happened, it drained you of all of your water in your body." Hiccup chuckled. Strauss takes a sip of the water and exhales in amazement from how that feels.

"Could you...pour some on my head, please?" Strauss asked.

"Yeah sure." Hiccup obliged, carefully tipping some cold water on his head, cooling him down from the burning sensation within his body.

"Thank you." Strauss thanked, smiling. Hiccup sighs.

"Would you like to tell me what happened in there?" Hiccup asked.

"It took me over. I tried to fight it off, but it got into my brain. Whispering horrible things about murdering Astrid slowly and painfully." Strauss said. Hiccup's eyes widen in shock.

"Was it the Chaos Bringer?" Hiccup asked. Strauss simply nods. "Damn it. And I thought that killing Zalenthus would end it all." Timat walks over to the tree, looking down at them.

"There are rumours that the Chaos Bringer is some kind of spirit that lives in fire. And it affects those that looked into the flames for too long. Slowly using them to their will." Timat said.

"So there is a possibility that Zalenthus wasn't the one committing those atrocities?" Hiccup asked.

"The Chaos Bringer mixed its maddening personality with Zalenthus' lust to prove himself worthy. Using that to its advantage. Now it's using Strauss to get revenge for killing its best host." Timat said.

"Kill me, then." Strauss begged.

"No...No. I need you. If we are going to find that Enchanter's Secret. I need your help. Because if the Chaos Bringer wants Zalenthus back, then we can use the Chaos Bringer to lead us there." Hiccup said.

"But what if I get a hold of the book and the Chaos Bringer uses me to revive Zalenthus?" Strauss asked.

"We'll have to stop you. Or we don't let you and I will use it, alone." Hiccup said. Strauss nods. "Can I ask...what happened to your family?" Hiccup asked.

"My village was attacked by Zalenthus' Hand. I joined them to survive, well, they left me no choice. Either I join them, or they feed me to the hounds." Strauss said. "They took them right out of my hands. My little girl...raped to death by those animals! And my wife as well. Why do they have to be so aggressive with women?" Strauss cried. Hiccup lowers his head respectfully for Strauss.

"I'm sorry; we will make sure that Tiedmann pays for his crimes. For your family and Gentle Flame." Hiccup said. Hiccup stands up and turns to walk away.

"Hiccup!" Strauss called. Hiccup stops and looks at him.

"Keep your family close. Don't ever let them out of your sight. Keep them within reach, or they will suffer the same fate as mine." Strauss sniffled. Hiccup walks over to Strauss and cuts the ropes holding him to the tree. He smiles to him kindly.

* * *

Toothless lies down on the ground, looking out at the ocean still. Unable to accept the loss. He sniffles with his tiny children asleep beside him. His wing covers them over. Strauss walks towards Toothless, seeing him upset about Gentle Flame. Strauss kneels down beside Toothless, caressing his head gently. "Toothless...I'm so sorry. She's gone." Strauss whispered caringly. Toothless looks at him, purring quietly with a cheerless tone. His large eyes look at him. "I lost my entire village, you know. From those same people. I lost my wife, my children. Heather lost many people that she loved. We know what you are going through." Strauss said. Toothless grunts, looking away. "What I'm saying...is that you can never forget something like this. Hell, I can't. But there is one thing you can do. You move on, for her. Like I am for my family. I am going to help you all find the Enchanter's Secret. That way, Gentle Flame can be back in your arms again. My family as well." Strauss said. Toothless looks at Strauss, listening to him. "She loves you, she is always watching over you from up there. But do you really think that she would want you to quit now?" Strauss asked, standing up and walking away. Toothless looks at the sky and then back at the expanse of water. He stands up, lowering his head so his babies can climb onto him. He turns and walks away, back to the village with Strauss.

...

**(Sorry for the short Chapter, schoolwork has been getting in the way.)**


	11. What is the Leviathan?

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Strauss sits in the Great Hall with a mug of mead in his hand. He looks through the pages of a book, a rebuilt Book of Dragons. He curiously learns about each Dragon to pass some time. _The Thunderdrum. The Gronckle. _He turns as he hears the door opening up. Isak walks towards Strauss, sitting down beside him. "Hey...we haven't really spoken, have we?" Isak stated.

"No...We haven't." Strauss said, closing the incomplete book up. Strauss drinks some of the mead, exhaling as he enjoys the taste and feel of that hydration.

"I just want you to know...that I do trust you, Strauss. I know about your condition. I know that you don't want that side. But the Chaos Bringer is the thing that I don't trust." Isak said.

"I know what you mean. It's like there is a constant argument in my head, only when I start to lose that fight do I start to hear the whispers. Feel the fire in my head, smelling the smoke from around the corner. But there is no smoke, no fire. And then I lose control of my own mind and the burning gets worse and then all I remember is myself unconscious, either when someone stops me, or if I stopped myself from being taken over. And I then learn about the atrocities I make." Strauss explained, rubbing his brow.

"Hey...it's not on you Strauss. It's not on you." Isak said. Strauss looks at Isak, listening to him. "If someone kills someone else with a sword, do you hold the blade responsible? It's the same principle; you are the sword in the hand of the Chaos Bringer. But unlike the sword, you can fight back, try and keep him out." Isak said. Strauss nods, leaning forward on the table, exhaling through his nostrils.

"I want you to know that...I would never ever intentionally hurt Heather. She is a beautiful, kind and bright girl. Hold her tight and tell her how much you love her. Do what I couldn't do with my wife." Strauss said.

"Thank you." Isak said. "Strauss...I need to ask you this. When you attacked Ruffnut and Astrid..." Isak began.

"How is she?" Strauss asked.

"They're fine. Ruffnut's still recovering, her eye has been successfully rebuilt and Astrid has calmed down from the whole thing. But anyway...you went to Astrid, pinned her against the wall with Ruffnut's eye stabbed on your shiv. You mentioned some kind of Leviathan. What did you mean?" Isak asked.

"I remember that...when the Chaos Bringer spoke through me...I saw these images of this large temple in my mind. And something's face, I wasn't sure of what it was. I can draw them for you, from memory." Strauss said. Isak stands up, taking some sheets of paper and sliding a crayon like piece of charcoal.

* * *

Astrid looks into a mirror, wearing her new red shirt on and her skirt around her hips. She holds her braided tail of hair, carefully finishing it off. A hefty knock reverberates from her door and she turns, opening it, seeing Heather stood there. "Morning, Astrid." Heather greeted.

"Morning, want to come in?" Astrid asked. Heather smiles and enters the house, looking around at their house. The two babies sleep quietly in their cots in the house. Astrid sits down, still slightly weak for fighting after giving birth to twins. Heather looks at the little babies. Lily opens her eyes looking up at the beautiful woman looking down at her.

"Hey..." Heather gently whispered. She tickles the baby's cheek with her finger. Lily grabs her finger, giggling adorably. Heather quietly giggles, seeing how sweet this little one is. "She's beautiful." Heather said.

"Thank you." Astrid said. Heather walks away from the cot, sitting in one of the chairs. Heather laughs, seeing that Astrid has the same kind of hairstyle.

"I've just noticed...you stole my hairstyle." Heather laughed, pointing at the same kind of tail. Astrid looks at her hair and giggles as well.

"Well, when I first saw you, you did look very beautiful then." Astrid said.

"Then?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, then. You are one ugly bitch now!" Astrid bantered, laughing afterwards. Heather laughs as well.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Heather said.

"But all jokes aside, you look nice." Astrid complimented. Lily suddenly starts crying and Heather immediately stands up and picks the little one up, holding her like she is a mother, rocking her back and forth, shushing Lily gently. Astrid smiles, seeing how good of a mother Heather can be. "Are you a mom?" Astrid asked, seeing how skilled she is.

"No but...at my village I worked at the building where we kept the babies when their parents went out hunting. I've always wanted to be a mom. I've always wanted a baby, and so does Isak." Heather said, Lily quietens down and snuggles down in Heather's arms, falling asleep.

"Then why don't you both try and have one. You love each other so much. You are perfect for being a mother as well." Astrid said.

"I'm too scared of it. The whole giving birth thing, I don't think that I could have the strength to do so." Heather said.

"It does hurt, a lot. I won't lie to you about it. But when Isak is by your side, like Hiccup was with me. Holding my hand every second of the way, knowing that he will never leave you. That is what pushes you to finish it. And when your baby is in your arms, it makes it all worth it." Astrid said. "You'll be fine, just go to Isak and tell him how much you love him and tell him that you are ready." Astrid said. Heather gives Lily to Astrid and smiles at her.

"Okay..." Heather said, smiling back.

* * *

Hiccup walks through the village, towards Toothless as he sees him by the house, asleep by the burning forge, absorbing the head into his body. Toothless looks at him and Hiccup kneels down to him. "You okay, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless purrs and presses his round head against Hiccup, closing his eyes and rubbing his head against his friend. Hiccup smiles, caressing his hand along Toothless' head. "That's it buddy. It's okay." Hiccup said. He looks up to see Isak running over to Hiccup with Hicks.

"Hiccup!" Isak called.

"What's wrong?" Isak asked.

"It's Strauss! He's been drawing down the images he saw in his head when the Chaos Bringer took him over. You need to see this!" Isak said. Hiccup pats Toothless on the head and stands up, sprinting with Isak and Hicks. They all run into the Great Hall and Hiccup walks over to Strauss as he finishes drawing on the pieces of paper. Hiccup looks at the first one, a huge temple built into a mountain, the same mountain that Draxtanus meditated on. With large statues of men with huge spears stand in the entrance. He scans through and stops on one in particular in shock. "We both know who that is." Isak said. On the paper, Strauss drew the face of the bone mask with fire bleeding through the eye sockets of the one person.

"The Necromancer..." Hiccup said in disbelief.

"You knew him?" Hicks asked.

"Yeah...I knew him. He helped Zalenthus try and destroy us all." Hiccup said. He then looks at the other two drawings, seeing two other faces also wearing masks, but different ones. Ones that he doesn't recognise.

"What about these two?" Strauss asked.

"Those two, I don't recognise." Hiccup said. "Timat!" Hiccup yelled. Timat appears almost immediately after Hiccup calls for her. She looks at the drawings, seeing the Necromancer, gasping. She then looks at the other two.

"I know them..." Timat said. She hovers her hand above one with the club like Staff. "That is the Enchanter. He was the leader of the Enchanters, a good friend of the Necromancer." Timat said. She then looks at the other drawing of the character with a sharper Staff, but not like the Necromancer's. This one looks different, mainly with the teeth attached to the staff. "And that is the Alchemist. She was in charge of the biological magic. Any potion required and she could make it." Timat explained.

"Wait; let me finish this last one." Strauss said, drawing another character at insane speeds and detail. As he finishes it, he slides it out and Timat stops it with her talon, looking at it. Her eyes widen in disbelief and she rears back, knowing what it is.

"What is it?" Isak asked.

"That's a Dragon Monarch. But that's impossible; Dragon Monarchs were wiped out in the Great Blitz, the final days of the war against the Ancient Dragons and the Enchanters." Timat said.

"What's a Dragon Monarch?" Hiccup asked.

"Dragon Monarchs were built from the ashes of Ancient primates that were close to the humans. They were called Neanderthals; they were not as developed as you were and found it hard to survive. We needed allies that were built up like humans and Enchanters combines. So we created Dragon Monarchs. They could use the magic to makes us stronger and use the creations that we were unable to use. Like the Octavium, the Enchanter's Secret and the Activation Indexes to their other creations. Larger ones." Timat said.

"And they are all destroyed?" Hiccup assumed.

"Well, we thought. Dragon Monarch faces don't appear for no reason at all. There is a reason behind their revelation after all these years. The Dragon Monarchs were very wise and very powerful, and we had many. If they have been reconstructed, then they are planning something. Reviving Zalenthus. We need to go here first." Timat said, pointing at the temple that Strauss drew.

"Why?" Hicks asked.

"That is the temple named Arctic Imperium. The Enchanters and the Necromancers used that place for experiments on Ancient and Master Dragons to find a way to stop them. They had a book in there, like the Octavium and the Enchanter's Secret. They made many like these; they called it the Blood Book. You have to cut your hand, make it bleed and place your hand on the handprint on the pages. The magic that flows through it will activate the spell, giving you specific visions and memories that were stores inside of the Enchanters and the Necromancers. Eventually, it should allow us to locate the Enchanter's Secret." Timat explained.

"If we have figured this out, so would have Tiedmann." Hiccup said.

"Then we better get moving." Timat said.

"I will tell some of our Villagers to babysit the kids; I need Astrid with me here. Strauss, I want you coming with us as well." Hiccup said.

"I'm coming." Heather said, making them all turn.

"How long were you standing there?" Isak asked.

"Long enough." Heather said. "And I want to help." Heather said.

"Okay then, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Tuffnut will remain here with Xzek. Hicks, Isak, Heather, Strauss. Arm up, I'll tell Astrid that we are heading out and I'll prep Toothless for flight. Timat, tell Zaktrantus and Vakt to get ready. We need to get to the Arctic Imperium before Tiedmann does." Hiccup said.

...


	12. The Arctic Imperium

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Toothless glides through the air, around the layers of fog covering the sky like a blanket. Hiccup rides on the saddle, his feet on the pedals as he controls Toothless' artificial tail, turning through the fog clouds. Astrid holds onto him from behind, from the loss of Gentle Flame and Stormfly, she has no Dragon to ride for her own. Hiccup turns to see Timat flying beside them, looking very intent on where they are going. "Timat? Are you okay?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm worried, if Strauss really was seeing the things he just drew, then everything could be at risk." She said.

"What do you think we will find in there?" Hiccup asked.

"Some Ancient Weapon by the Enchanters, a book, a super Dragon. I have no idea. The Enchanters made more secrets than answers." Timat said. The fog slowly starts to dissipate and they see the eerie abandoned Temple built into a mountain. Plants and snow covering it's stony surface. They all decelerate and they land on the platform that protrudes out, in front of the massive door. Hiccup jumps off of Toothless and looks at the floor, seeing footprints that lead into the temple.

"Tiedmann's already here." Hiccup said.

"Good thing we came armed." Hicks said, taking out his axe and his shield from Vakt's saddle.

"Can you see how long ago they arrived?" Heather asked. Hiccup kneels down and scrapes his finger along the snow, feeling how compact it still is and how no snow has covered it up.

"At the most, an hour." Hiccup said.

"Then we can still catch up." Isak said.

"These Temples are like mazes, we will need to split up into groups." Vakt said.

"Okay, Heather, Isak, Hicks, Zaktrantus. You go one way in the Temple, the rest of us will go the other way." Hiccup said. Zaktrantus nods and pushes his talons into the gaps in the doors, pulling them open, straining as he does so, rock scraping and chipping down around them. As he looks through, he sees the two catacomb entrances. Hiccup looks at the footprints, kneeling down curiously. There are Master Dragon prints as well. "Guys, there's Master Dragons with them." Hiccup said.

"How many?" Timat asked.

"Around three, maybe four." Hiccup said.

"How big is this place?"Astrid asked.

"The entire mountain is the temple, it even goes underground." Timat stated.

"Gods...how are we gonna check this place?" She asked

"There are plenty of large locations that we can fly through, leave those areas to us." She said.

"Come on, let's go." Zaktrantus said, walking through, he turns and jumps back from shock as he sees a large stone sculpture of some sort of dragon like creature. It has bipedal muscular legs and long muscular arms with four fingers and two thumbs on each hand, each finger and thumb is as sharp as an Eagle's talons. It has a pair of large wings on its back and a tail wrapped around it's legs with spines running down its back.

"What is it?" Heather yelped, running in to see that he was scared by a statue. The Statue stands there, as if it was staring at them, but it is simple frozen in time. It's long snouted head with fang like teeth look very threatening.

"It was a Gargoyle. Well, a Precursor Dragon." Zaktrantus said. Timat and the others walk in, seeing the Sculpture of the Gargoyle there.

"What's a Gargoyle?" Hiccup asked.

"The first Dragons." Timat said.

"I thought the Ancient Dragons were the originals." Astrid said.

"We were the final product. Like with your Dragons now. These were the failed attempt of a perfect Dragon." Timat said.

"Wait...if they were failed, then who made them?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know. Nobody does." Timat said, walking away from the statue. Zaktrantus turns and leaves it, with his little team, heading one way. Hiccup still looks at the Gargoyle at how massive and different it is.

And how human like it seems with the arms and legs.

Astrid gently pulls him away from where he stands and they continue on with the Vikings who agreed to help them here, with Strauss, Vakt and Timat. Hiccup takes some torches that he strapped to Toothless and gives them to everyone. Toothless shoots a small bolt of fire to each torch, lighting their torches as they walk through, providing light.

* * *

Heather walks through the seemingly endless labyrinth, holding her torch up, stopping, seeing the strange statues of the Precursor Dragons on some boulders or frozen in time as they were walking. "It's like, something just made them stop where they were." Hicks said, looking into the eyes of one of the statues, touching it and feeling the rough stone texture.

"This is a tomb." Isak said.

"A Tomb of Dragons." Zaktrantus corrected.

"That doesn't make it sound any nicer." Heather said.

"No, I guess not." Zaktrantus said. He walks round a turn in the tunnel and steps back, seeing a group of Hunters guarding an strange book by a closed door. The Book sits on a pedestal with the pages open, ancient Hieroglyphics written on each page in ink. "We don't want to arouse too much attention, let's be quiet about this." Zaktrantus said. Hicks spins the axe through his fingers and sneaks up behind one of the Hunters, using the shadows like a cloak. Isak sneaks with him to the other with his sharp dagger in his hand. Isak grabs the Hunter by the mouth and he pushes the dagger into the jugular in his throat. He struggles and blood sprays out from his jugular as Isak saws the blade through his neck. Hicks brings the axe down on the Guard's skull, killing him instantly and blood sprays out from his cranium. He collapses to the floor, dead. Isak cuts through the throat and throws the dead Hunter on the ground. blood continues to pour out of his neck, creating a pool of blood around his head. Heather creeps out with Zaktrantus.

"Why couldn't you just burn them both again?" Hicks asked.

"Unless if you wanted to give our position away to anyone who could have been outside, I will only attack if there is more than two." Zaktrantus said. Heather walks over to the book and the pages fold through, to a page with a shape of a human hand. She hesitantly places her hand on the page and the page glows crystal blue. She gasps and pulls her hand away and magic flows through the gaps in the door and the door opens up, revealing the next tunnel. She steps back, seeing the next tunnel complex.

"So the books are like door handles?" Heather said.

"Absolutely..." Zaktrantus said.

* * *

Hiccup and the others walk through the other side of the Temple, past more of the Gargoyle Statues. One is frozen as it is roaring, it's fangs revealed from the jaws, seeing the engravings in the stone fangs where there is venom glands, or where there would be. Strauss looks at the Statue of the Gargoyle. "Interesting looking, aren't they?" Strauss said, looking at the strange combination of mammal and reptile body parts. Timat looks at the Gargoyle.

"Why are they all...frozen like this? It's not like it's a display." Astrid asked.

"Yeah, they seem to just be frozen in place...like they were just walking around." Hiccup agreed. One of the Viking soldiers looks into the eyes of one of the Gargoyles, seeing a glint of orange in the eye.

"They were sculpted." Timat assumed. The generic Viking turns around to Timat.

"If they are all built, then why are their foot prints?" The Viking asked, pointing at the Gargoyle he was looking at, the footprints behind it.

They are very fresh. Timat looks around and stops, as she realises something.

They are being watched.

Ever since they entered.

Timat looks at Vakt, seeing that he knows as well.

"Oh..." Timat gasped, looking at all of the Gargoyles. All of their eyes are watching _them_. Every single one has been watching them the whole time.

"How could we have not noticed, or even remembered that?" Vakt asked.

"Some kind of magical cloud making us unaware or maybe we're thick." Timat said.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"The Fire Madness, well, what we thought was a condition, was not a condition at all. How could I have been so stupid!" Timat snarled at herself.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"Watch the Gargoyles! Do not take your eyes off them!" Timat ordered. All of them stare at the Gargoyles intently. "Hiccup, I am so sorry. We have just put you all in complete danger." Timat said.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, holding the torch up, the flame lighting everything up around them.

"The Precursor Dragons had a gift, which was that in the dark they could move at extremely fast speeds. Whenever you look at them in the dark, their body is coated in an armour plating that feels and looks like stone. They are not statues, they are all alive. Somehow." Timat said.

"How is that possible?" Astrid questioned.

"The Chaos Bringer..." Strauss said.

"Timat, what did you mean by the Fire Madness?" Hiccup asked.

"We were so foolish, we never noticed. There is no Fire Madness, every flame that has ever been is the Chaos Bringer. Our god of fire and destruction. Legend has it that the Creator formed every cell that there ever was, and the Chaos Bringer was his brother and he was jealous of such power. So he wanted to destroy everything the Creator made. And we thought that Fire Madness only occurred to the young dragons because they could not stand the sight and it blinded them. But it is because the Chaos Bringer saw the doors to their soul through the eyes. And he opened them." Timat explained, making everything make sense. "We thought that when Zalenthus chose the title, the Chaos Bringer, he wanted to inflict that on the species that required Extinction. But it was the Chaos Bringer all along, he had my brother in his thrall because he was too curious, and slowly controlled him to do his bidding, so that he can use his body to reconstruct his original form." Timat explained.

"And he is controlling these Gargoyles?" Astrid assumed.

"He revived them." Vakt said.

"He is a Precursor Dragon. One that was completely built out of fire, a titan of a Creature. The ground would be set on fire beneath his feet from his body." Timat explained. Astrid gasps in fear, holding onto Hiccup. Toothless stands beside them, looking at Hiccup. Hiccup looks at his torch, needing to know if Timat's words are true.

"Everyone blow out your torches." Hiccup said.

"What?" Strauss questioned.

"Trust me, we need to know if they really can do what Timat said." Hiccup said. Astrid immediately blows out her torch and then Strauss does, then the other Vikings do the same. "Toothless, buddy, I'm gonna blow mine out just for a second and I want you to relight it." Hiccup said. Toothless purrs to him. Astrid stands beside him, holding his hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Astrid asked. Hiccup smirks.

"No..." Hiccup confessed. He breathes in and exhales on the torch, blasting out the flame. Toothless immediately shoots a bolt of plasma at the torch, relighting the flame. A loud and sudden roar bellows at them from the darkness. As the flame ignites, all of the Gargoyles have turned to stare at them, their jaws snapped open as they are frozen as they roar. Astrid yelps as she sees them all turn, the roar scaring them.

"Oh gods! They've moved!" She gasped.

"Every single one." Hiccup gasped.

"Every single Gargoyle in this Temple, is alive." Timat said.

"Believe us now?" Vakt asked. One of the Vikings turns around for a second and the Gargoyle behind him glares at him, fire bleeding from its eyes. The Gargoyle jumps down, roaring and biting down on his shoulder, blood spraying out from his shoulder. The Gargoyle digs its claw like fingers into his torso and pulls him in half, throwing him across the room, blood and guts being jettisoned from his body. Astrid screams in horror and the half with the Viking lands beside Vakt. The Gargoyle stares at them, growling deeply with fiery eyes.

"You reek of my brother." The Chaos Bringer snarled through the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle snarls and kicks Hiccup in the chest. Hiccup smashes through the hollow wall, tumbling down a sandy hill inside of the temple. Hiccup grunts as he bounces down. The Gargoyle roars, jumping through the hole in the wall, spreading its wings out from its back, gliding after Hiccup. The Gargoyle breathes fire at them from the glands in its mouth. The fire burns past Hiccup as he slows down, unsheathing the Sword of Kahn on his leg, looking around. The Gargoyle dives down at him, landing down in front of him, towering above him. Hiccup blocks the claws as it slashes at him, grunting after each swing. The sharp blade scrapes against the sharp claws. Hiccup swings at the Gargoyle, but it ducks under his arm and bites down on his elbow. Hiccup yells out in pain as the sharp carnivorous fangs dig into his flesh, blood squirting out from the skin in his arm. Hiccup strains, ripping his arm out from the jaws that crunch down on his elbow. The teeth rip the flesh away and he falls to the ground in pain. The Gargoyle looks down at him, spitting the blood and meat down at him. Suddenly the Vikings run down towards the Gargoyle, swinging their weapons at the bipedal Dragon. The Gargoyle dodges the mace and grabs a Viking by the Cranium, squeezing down as he slowly crushes his head, battling them with his free hand and his tail. The Viking screams in agony as he skull breaks and blood squirts out. The Gargoyle throws the Viking against the floor, bellowing loudly. The Gargoyle pushes its tail into the belly of a Viking, snarling as it does so, lifting him off of the ground and chewing his face with its muscular jaws. The Gargoyle swings its tail powerfully, sending the Viking flying into a pillar. Toothless fires a bolt of fire at the Gargoyle and the Gargoyle staggers back, snarling. The Gargoyle grabs Hiccup by the skull, lifting him off of the ground, staring into his eyes as he tries to crush his head. Astrid yells, bringing her Battle Axe down the wrist of the Gargoyle, severing the hand, dropping Hiccup. The Gargoyle being possessed by the Chaos Bringer looks at its stump with red blood spraying curiously. The Gargoyle hisses at them and then roars aggressively, its eyes glowing bright orange with fire leaking out. The Gargoyle spreads its wings on its back out and leaps in the air, gliding away.

"Chaos Bringer?" Strauss assumed. Timat and Vakt fly down after fighting the Gargoyles inside.

"Yeah, let's have a chat with him." Hiccup snarled, running after the Gargoyle. Strauss looks at Astrid in confusion and she simply shrugs, following him.

* * *

Heather looks around at a strange Library that they have entered. Completely unaware of the truth that has been revealed. Zaktrantus looks around, trying to follow the tracks. Heather walks over to a book, seeing it opening up with a strange symbol imprinted on the front page. A page with a human hand appears, like the one that opened the door. She hesitantly lifts her hand up and hovers it above the page. She presses her hand down on the page, suddenly being surrounded in a cloud of magic. She screams and she freezes in a blanket of magic. Isak and Hicks turn, then Zaktrantus turns as well. "Heather!" Isak screamed, running over to the page, seeing her frozen where she is. He places his hand against her cheek, his hand goes through her. As if it is an image.

"What happened?" Zaktrantus asked.

"I don't know, she seemed to have touched this book." Isak said. Zaktrantus looks at the state that she is in.

"She has touched a Visionary Book." Zaktrantus said.

"A what?" Hicks asked.

"The Enchanters and the Necromancers, before the Necromancer joined Zalenthus, they created these books that had special enchantments that allowed the user to be given specific visions that could be important to their quests." Zaktrantus explained, looking at her frozen, beautiful body. "Your body is left in Suspended Animation, whilst your mind is transported into the Vision. The book turns your body into this untouchable state so that they couldn't be hurt whilst reading a vision." Zaktrantus explained.

"How do I get her out?" Isak asked.

"You will need to go into the Vision with her. If you love her so much, you will share the same dream. Many people go into these states and stay there sometimes, because they prefer it there." Zaktrantus explained.

"So I just place my hand on the page that her hand is on?" Isak asked.

"Wait, so as soon as you get out, will you both be put together because of the conversion of ghost to solid?" Hicks asked.

"When the book contains more than one occupant, it pushes them away from one another first before turning them solid again. That did happen once, they wanted a divorce as well. It was messy." Zaktrantus said.

"Gods..." Isak gasped. He places his hand on the page and grunts as his mind is pulled into the book.

* * *

Heather falls onto a ground, covered with ash. She yelps, looking around to see fire everywhere. Skeletons of dinosaurs covering the ground. The Skull of a Tyrannosaurus Rex beside her, making her scream. Master Dragons and Ancient Dragons fly through the sky, scorching the land. She stands up in horror, seeing Enchanter towers being scorched by these clouds of fire. She falls to her knees, sobbing in horror. "Help me...I don't know where I am..." Heather whimpered.

"Heather!" Isak called through the screams of dying Enchanters. She turns around to see Isak there, behind the book that brought them both here. "Sweetheart! Come on! Let me get you out of here!" He called. She runs to him and holds onto him, hugging him. "Heather! My Heather." Isak said, kissing her lovingly. He looks over her shoulder and his eyes widen in shock and disbelief. Stood at the exit of this cave is a man, a black cloak hiding his identity as he looks out of the hole in the cave. Heather turns around and looks at him.

"Who is that?" Heather asked.

"Never mind, let's go." Isak said, trying to hold the truth back.

"No, who is he?" Heather asked.

"It's him. The one that betrayed us all." Isak said.

"But, they are all dying there. That can't be one of them." Heather said.

"I said he betrayed them all, I never said he was an Enchanter." Isak said.

"I don't understand." Heather said.

"Look, I did some research on them and the name that an Enchanter's name is like a promise that they have to keep and fulfil. And he's the one that broke the promise." Isak said. The anonymous man stands there, still not a word has been uttered. Heather suddenly collapses and falls into Isak's arms. "Heather? Heather? Heather?" He repeated, picking her up, resting her head on his shoulder. "He is the betrayer." He said.

"What I did...I did without choice." The man said, with a gravelly voice.

"I know..." Isak said.

"In the name of peace, and sanity." The man concluded.

"But not in the name of the Enchanters." Isak coldly said. Isak turns and walks towards the book, placing both his and Heather's hand on the book. The figure kicks the staff in its hand and he staff spins through its fingers, the metal covered fingers. The figure turns, using the Staff like a walking stick. The Figure steps into the light of a flame.

Revealing the dragon skull mask with fire emerging from the sockets.

It is...

The Necromancer...

...


	13. The Paradox

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

One million years ago...

Master Dragons soar through the clouds alongside Ancient Dragons, roaring as they breath clouds of fire down onto the city of Enchanters. People scream in horror as they try to flee from the monsters as they all incinerate the ground. Clouds of fire burn the stone around the land, creating layers of ash everywhere. A group of Enchanter Warriors fire shells of magic from their staffs at the attacking reptiles, knocking a few out of the sky with their specific enchantments. Suddenly Arzinos lands down in front of them, breathing in and blasting a cloud of superheated fire at them, reducing the whole squad to ashes. He laughs and flies off, the blast of air from the movement of his wings blows all of the ash from under his feet away. A young Warrior flees from the battle as a tall Dragon Monarch floats down, firing a blast of fire at them. The slender arms and the long legs make it look very weak, the torn and rotten robes blow in the wind as it floats in the air a staff in its hand, firing dark magic at the people, roaring evilly as it does so with ease. The mask covers up the rotten skull face behind it, the glowing orange eyes bleed through the sockets of the mask. The young Warrior hides behind a crumbling building as the Dragon Priest slaughters the people around it, shouting in Ancient Dragon tongue. "Gods...help me..." The boy begged. He turns as he hears rocks shattering under footsteps. As he looks through the smoke, he sees a strange silhouette with a Staff in his hand, dark magic flowing through the spear.

"Son, I need you to move out of the way." The Necromancer said. The Necromancer twirls the spear through his fingers and walks towards the Dragon Monarch behind the wall. The magic inside of the staff glows bright orange and he points the staff at the wall where the Dragon Monarch is behind. He fires a beam of magic through the wall and into the chest of the Monarch. The Monarch grunts, being thrown into another building, the building shatters like glass as soon as it impacts it. The Monarch yells, leaping out, hissing through the mask at the Necromancer who walks out.

"Necromancer..." The Dragon Monarch managed to hiss in English. The Dragon Monarch opens its hand and floats up into the air with the staff in its hand, firing purple beams of light at the Necromancer repeatedly. The Necromancer warps towards the Dragon Monarch, using his magical ability to move at such speeds, smashing his fist against the mask of the Dragon Monarch. The Monarch yells angrily, the mask broken off and revealing the rotten face within, the glowing eyes bleeding flames from the possession of the Chaos Bringer. The Necromancer floats back and aims his staff at the Dragon Monarch, firing a beam of magic into its skull, shattering it's head. The Dragon Monarch's body cracks and erodes and fire glows bright from the inside of its body, before exploding dramatically, a large shockwave blasting the smoke away. The Necromancer turns, looking at the moon and warps in the direction of it with a strange bag over his shoulder.

* * *

At a large tower in the city, where a mountain is slowly forming over time, is the Arctic Imperium. Inside, a beautiful woman wearing a set of armour walks through with a magical cloak around her attractive body. With long white hair caressing her shoulders, her armour leaves weak areas, showing her skin by her curves of her torso. She had a small diadem around her head with a glowing stone in the centre of it. Her eyes glow bright blue from the magic that courses through her veins and her lips are rosy pink. She enters a large room with a table with magic forming an image in front of all of them. Stood at the end of the table is a man with a full set of armour on, his helmet taken off and put to his side. Different to the Necromancer's, made from metal instead of Dragon Bone. He holds his staff in his hand, looking at the images as they occur. "Enchanter." The Woman said.

"Alchemist." The Enchanter said, looking at the images still, seeing the chaos happening.

"What's been happening?" The Alchemist asked.

"Zalenthus has been hitting us non-stop. He's been destroying all of us. Draxtanus and Timat tell us that they are trying to stop Zalenthus, but we haven't heard from them since. We think they are searching for the Enchanter's Secret." The Enchanter said.

"What? What could they possibly want that for?" The Alchemist asked.

"I think it is for the other things we stored in that book. They might want it to burn the planet, to forge a new Dragon Race. Turn back time, revive all dead so our efforts would be meaningless. I don't know." The Enchanter said.

"The Oblivion Codes?" The Alchemist asked.

"There is that." The Enchanter agreed.

"What are the Oblivion Codes?" A Warrior asked.

"Ancient Enchanters wrote codes that would create a spell that could wipe out all specific life on the planet. If Zalenthus got a hold of that, he could wipe us all out in a matter of seconds and the war could be lost. But he would have difficulty with it since they gave the book a guardian." The Enchanter explained. "A spirit of a very important person in the user's life that could stand in judgement of you." The Enchanter said.

"Could we at least just check the vaults?" The Alchemist asked. The Enchanter nods, pointing his staff at the images, pulling out the schematics of the Vaults. Most of the weapons are gone.

"The Octavium is gone, the Staffs are all in use. Every book, every scroll. And the Enchanter's Secret!" The Enchanter said in shock.

"But nothing's broken in!" The Alchemist yelped in fear.

"Maybe it didn't need to." The Enchanter said.

"Could it have been a Dragon Monarch?" The Alchemist guessed.

"No, only one man could take it without anyone noticing, and brave enough to even try." The Enchanter said.

"The Necromancer..." The Alchemist realised.

"What are you doing my dear friend?" The Enchanter sighed.

* * *

In the middle of the Sahara Desert, a trail of footprints move towards a decaying temple in the desert, the temple mostly smashed apart by Dragon bombardment. The Necromancer walks through the scorching hot land, the bag with the Enchanter's Secret inside. "Enchanters of the Citadel, Ancient Dragons of Zalenthus. I serve notice on you all; too long have I stayed my hand, no more, today peace will be made to the world. Today this war will end. No more...no more..." The Necromancer said, looking forward as he stops, holding the staff in his hand as he walks like a hiker. The temple stands there among the sand, getting buried in the dunes. He continues to walk towards the Temple, warping inside, groaning weakly from using his magic so much, falling to his knee. He walks through and places the huge book on a pedestal. He opens the book on the page with the Oblivion Codes on the page, pages upon pages of Ancient Hieroglyphics that take up many pages. He breathes through his mask, sighing. He turns to see a woman stood there with a glowing white dress around her body and long white hair. The same woman at the Arctic Imperium. "Alchemist?" The Necromancer asked.

"Hello my sweet love..." She said.

"How can you be here?" The Necromancer questioned.

"Well, I take it then the Enchanter never told you that the Secret has a conscience?" She assumed, waving. "Hello!" She said.

"You...are the Enchanter's Secret?" The Necromancer asked.

"I am..." The Secret said. "And from what I can hear in that head of yours, you have seen conflict. Between the Enchanters and the Ancient Dragons." The Secret said. "No more...I hear that a lot."

"No more..." He mumbled.

"And yet you know nothing of the true enemy." The Secret said. The Necromancer stands up and walks towards the Secret apparition.

"If you have been inside of my head, then you know what I've seen. The suffering. It must end, and I intend to end it the only way I can." The Necromancer said.

"And you're going to use me to end it? Use the Oblivion Codes, slaughter every last Dragon and Enchanter alike?" The Secret asked.

"I have no desire to survive this." The Necromancer confessed, sitting down on a lump of rock, turning to his left to see her beside him.

"Then that's the consequence. If you use those codes, you live. Earth, you are going to cleanse it. And all those Ancient Dragons with it, but all those children too." The Secret said, turning to him. "How many children are crying there right now? Terrified of the Ancient Dragons killing everyone" The Secret asked.

"I don't know..." He gravelled.

"The form that I have taken, your beloved wife and your best friend will count them. One terrible night. You will fall into the hands of the Chaos Bringer and kill many in the next million years under his thrall. Would you like to see what this future will do to your friends, to the world?" The Secret asked, leaning in. "Come on...aren't you curious?" The Secret asked, shoving him. Suddenly a purple hole forms in the fabric of reality in front of them and the Secret's eyes glow white. "I am opening Paradox doors in your future. Whichever choice you make will affect the future. Yours and every life you affected. The man you are now can stop the Chaos Bringer before he regains his form." The Secret said. Suddenly out of the blue, a pillow from a bed shoots out of the doorway, landing in front of them. The Secret and the Necromancer quizzically look at the pillow. "Okay...I can honestly say that I did not see that coming." The Secret said. The Necromancer looks at the doorway, standing up and taking the pillow, walking into the doorway with his staff in his hand.

...


	14. The Precursors

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid run through the catacombs, entering a huge room with a long bridge across the cave. They slow down and realise that they have lost the Gargoyle possessed by the Chaos Bringer. Hiccup grunts in frustration, stomping on the ground. "Where'd he go?" Hiccup yelled angrily. Astrid looks at the nasty wound on his elbow where the Gargoyle tore it out, blood leaking and dropping out from the shredded flesh, skin and bone. Running on adrenaline, he feels no pain in his arm.

"Let me see your arm." Astrid said, walking over to him, unravelling her leather strands around her hands and holds his arm, seeing the bite. He hisses in pain as she holds it. "Oh, stop fussing." She sighed, rolling her eyes and smiling at Hiccup.

"It hurts now." Hiccup said. She finishes wrapping up his wound and kisses him.

"You big baby." She scoffed. Hiccup laughs, but suddenly a loud whoosh zooms overhead. They look around and see a black silhouette gliding over, loud clicking sounds bouncing off of the walls as it uses Echolocation.

"Get down!" Hiccup said, laying back on the ground. They lie silently and motionlessly. The Silhouette glides down and lands on the wall, the red eyes of the Master Dragon look around and they glow brightly. The Master Dragon walks across the wall beside them, the long neck looking at the bridge, sniffing the air. Knowing that they are there. The Master Dragon clicks through its throat loudly, creating sound to navigate with. The Master Dragon digs its talons into the bridge, pulling itself underneath the bridge, growling deeply as it looks at the bridge, through the holes in the stone bridge. Hiccup and Astrid hold hands tightly in fear of the massive Dragon. It looks through one of the holes, the blinded eye proving the identity of this Dragon. It is the bull. Along with the deep gash across the cheek. It notices Astrid's blonde hair drooping down the hole and it stares at the hair, grumbling deeply. Astrid realises when she feels the scales brush against the hair.

"My hair! Get it away from the hole!" She whispered. The Master Dragon clicks unbelievably loudly, moving away and pulling himself up, the clicking makes her jump. The Bull glares at them, opening its jaws to snap down at them. Suddenly a distant roar catches its attention and it rears up, seeing the entrance to where it came from. The Bull bellows loudly and spreads the wings out, jumping off the bridge and gliding away from them. The loud terrifying whoosh of the wings get fainter as he glides off. "That was too close!" Astrid gasped, hugging Hiccup.

"I recognise that Dragon." Hiccup said.

"What?" Astrid questioned.

"The eye. The same one we saw in the woods outside of Berk. It was trying to sneak in, Tuffnut got him in the eye with his spear." Hiccup said.

"Why do I get the feeling that it wants revenge?" Astrid groaned.

"Hope not, we've got plenty on our plate at the moment." Hiccup said.

"Yeah, a god, even more Ancient Ancient Dragons." She said.

"We need to find that Gargoyle. Hopefully Strauss and the others can find him." Hiccup said. He looks at the long bridge to the next catacomb tunnel.

"You are not suggesting that we go the same way that Master Dragon went, are you?" Astrid asked.

"Unfortunately I am. Something got his attention. Let's see what." Hiccup said.

"Is it bad that I love to hate you sometimes." Astrid sighed.

"You married me." Hiccup said, holding his torch up as he looks around.

* * *

Heather and Isak collapse as they abandon the Visionary Book, groaning. Hicks and Zaktrantus walk over to them. "What happened?" Hicks asked.

"What did you see?" Zaktrantus asked.

"The Necromancer." Isak said. Zaktrantus' eyes widen in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Zaktrantus said. "He was locked into the Octavium."

"This was a different version, I saw the image in that book and there were scars and cracks on his mask. The one we saw had no scars or cracks." Heather said, Isak pulls her back to her feet, checking her eyes for any signs of affect from the book.

"Did it help show us where the Enchanter's Secret is?" Zaktrantus asked.

"It isn't here." Isak said.

"No, when he saw his history, he brought the book to some abandoned Temple in some Desert." Heather said.

"That could be anywhere." Zaktrantus sighed.

"Why did he have it?" Hicks asked.

"Something about some Oblivion Codes." Heather said.

* * *

In another location of this Grand Temple, Timat and Vakt walk through the Catacombs with Strauss. They all stop as they see Hiccup and Astrid running towards them. They all stop and realise that they have just going round in a circle. "Anything?" Hiccup asked. Strauss shrugs, looking around.

"It could be anywhere." Strauss said.

"It's the Chaos Bringer. He could be planning anything." Vakt said.

"And it will be catastrophic." Timat said.

"What do you mean about him? You never brought him up before." Hiccup said.

"Because I thought he was just a myth. A story." Timat said. Timat sighs. "Legend has it that there were two beings at the beginning of time. The Creator and the Chaos Bringer. The Creator was a loving a caring god, who wanted to build life for this dead planet. He made the mountains, the oceans. He even made life. The Chaos Bringer was jealous of this gift and pledged that he would destroy everything that he built. In the form of fire. Every fire is like an eye ball of him. And if you stare into the flames, your eyes become doors to your soul and he will twist and play with your mind until you are his to control. Eventually the Chaos Bringer murdered the Creator, but as he murdered him, he created us. The Ancient Dragons. We were tiny when he made us and he somehow knew that his brother would kill him, so he let time complete them. And then the Chaos Bringer created the Precursor Dragons. The first five Ancient Dragons gave their lives to hide the Chaos Bringer's real body somewhere that he could never find it to keep the world safe from his wrath." Timat explained.

"Could that be what he is searching for?" Astrid asked.

"It could be a number of things." Vakt said.

"It could be the Enchanter's Secret for all we know." Timat said. Suddenly a strange cloud of orange magic appears in front of them, strange hieroglyphics appearing and disappearing quickly. Each one being different.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked. Timat and Vakt walk towards it, seeing that it is from the Chaos Bringer. The Hieroglyphics still pulsating before them.

"It's some sort of code." Vakt said. Timat's eyes widen in disbelief of what they are.

"No...no he can't be." Timat gasped. She stares at the codes intently.

"What can't be?" Strauss questioned.

"It's the Oblivion Codes." Timat said.

"Sorry, Oblivion what?" Strauss asked.

"It's a very powerful Spell in the collection of Secrets in the Enchanter's Secret. The Oblivion Code is a barrier, crack that code and you have access to the most powerful weapon on the planet. The ability to cleanse any species you want forever. Dragons, humans, whatever. Yours to destroy." Timat explained.

"Wait, so the Precursor Statues are being revived to find the Secret as well?" Astrid said.

"No, the Chaos Bringer is awakening them to use their life forces to make the blast more powerful. He won't discriminate. If he cracks the code, all life on the planet will be destroyed. Nothing will survive and nothing could evolve ever again." Timat said.

"Oh gods." Astrid gasped.

"And that is why the Chaos Bringer is using the Zalenthus' Hand. He is using the image of Zalenthus to push them to find the Enchanter's Secret, lying to them the whole time, saying that they need to revive Zalenthus. If they get there first, he will revive Zalenthus, find his original form and use the Codes to finish what he started billions of years ago." Timat explained.

"What do we do?" Hiccup asked.

"You let the lesson begin." The Chaos Bringer said, walking out from the Catacombs, the same Gargoyle they were hunting earlier. They all turn to see the possessed Gargoyle walking towards them. "Imagine it Timat, the word cleansed of the mistakes that have been made. We can finally rebuild this world to be perfect, create new species that will not poison the soil. It takes trial and improvement to make the perfect race." The Chaos Bringer said. Timat scoffs.

"The whole world built in the face of the Chaos Bringer? Call me old fashioned but I like the way things already are." Timat said.

"You Ancient Dragons act so sentimental to old ways but the world has to move forward to improve." The Chaos Bringer said. "Imagine what could be done by a force of good."

"What by someone like you?" Timat scoffed.

"No...someone like you." The Chaos Bringer said, looking into her eyes. "The Precursors would have power but you could give wisdom to the world." The Chaos Bringer said, opening the hands of the Gargoyle. "Become a God at my side, see the world as I do." The Chaos Bringer said. "Imagine what you could do. The civilisations you could save. The mistakes you could undo. The Enchanters, the Ancient Dragons, your own family, Timat. The Swords of Nature, reborn." The Chaos Bringer said.

"Timat don't listen to him!" Hiccup begged. The Chaos Bringer turns to the humans and walks towards them.

"And you and your mate could live for eternity, never grow old, never fear death, never ever die. You could love each other for ever. Humans are frail things aren't they, only one hundred year life spans. So many goodbyes." The Chaos Bringer said. "How lonely you have become, Timat. Join us and save the world from the future that is coming from this current generation." The Chaos Bringer said.

"I could save everyone." Timat gasped, realising the power at her hands.

"Yes." The Chaos Bringer said with a maddening smirk.

"I could save Zalenthus, Draxtanus, Dragna." She said. "I could stop the wars." The Chaos Bringer smiles evilly at how he is manipulating them. She stands there, seeing what she can do with that book if they find it.

"No...this generation has to move forward." Astrid said. The Chaos Bringer growls deeply, glaring at her. "Pain and loss are all lessons, and those are the lessons that will allow us to gain great things from them. Times always move forward, you cannot just end that, you have to let it evolve." Astrid said. Timat suddenly snarls and her tail opens up, a sharp needle like blade emerges and she drives it into the chest of the Gargoyle. Blood sprays out from the body of the Gargoyle and she rips the tail out.

"We need to go!" Timat yelled. The Chaos Bringer roars unbelievably loudly and the rock around all of the Gargoyles in the temple shatter and they all jump out of their stasis, roaring with animalistic rage with fiery orange eyes.

...


	15. Getting Deeper Into The Arctic Imperium

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Heather looks around with her small sword in her hand, nervous about what she found out in that book. The place is very silent and eerie. All of the Gargoyles have vanished with rock everywhere from where they broke out from their slumber. Heather holds the torch up, seeing the footprints on the dust on the floor, trailing ahead of them. "Where'd the Gargoyles go?" Hicks wondered, checking each different hallway.

"I don't know." Zaktrantus said.

"There are footprints on the ground. Look." Heather said, pointing at the three toed prints in the dust.

"They could not have been alive this whole time." Zaktrantus said.

"Alive? They're statues!" Isak said.

"Or it was a stone cocoon, that they slept in until something awakened them." Zaktrantus said.

"Tiedmann?" Hicks assumed.

"No, this would have to have been very powerful to awaken them. And if they were in cocoons, then those were only babies." Zaktrantus said.

"How can you tell?" Heather asked.

"Because Enchanters wrote descriptions of survivors that they found in the early days of their existence, and some grew to be fifty feet tall." Zaktrantus said.

"Beard of Thor..." Hicks said. Zaktrantus sees a large room, similar to the one that Hiccup and Astrid went through, but not the same one.

"I'll go on ahead, you keep on walking!" Zaktrantus said, jumping off of the Bridge and spreading his wings out, gliding through one of the tunnels. They all walk across the bridge carefully, looking around at old Statues of Enchanters with swords in their hands on giant pillars. Dust gathering on them. Hicks slides his hand along the boot of one of the statues, wiping some dust off and seeing the metal on the statue.

"Not stone then, made from metal." Hicks said.

"Are these actually statues though?" Isak groaned.

"Well, if they weren't, we would be dead by now." Hicks said. Suddenly an arrow shoots down at them, narrowly missing Hicks' head as it snaps, impacting the leg of the Statue. They look up at the level above them. A Zalenthus' Hand Archer stands there, pulling the tight string back with an arrow in between his fingers.

"Get to cover!" Isak yelled, grabbing his Bow on his back and pulling an arrow from his Quiver. Heather dives behind a Column, gripping her sword tightly. Another arrow shoots down and the Archer grunts in frustration as it just breaks, hitting the floor. Isak pulls the arrow back on his bow and carefully looks around the leg of the statue, seeing the enemy Archer taking cover as he takes a new arrow from his Quiver and preparing to launch it. The Archer aims at them but Isak is patient unlike the quick Archer and fires the arrow in between the Archer's eyes. The Archer gasps in shock and pain and plummets off the platform, crashing down into the abyss of bones beneath them. They then realise these bones look quite hominid in shape and design, meaning that it could be Enchanter Remains that were left here to gather dust. Hicks turns with his axe in his hand, moving forward, seeing the next entrance to another labyrinth of catacombs.

"Come on! We need to see what Tiedmann is searching for." Hicks said, peering around the corner of the tunnel to see that there are no guards, but the trail of footprints are still heading that way. To another door with another one of those books beside it. Hicks walks towards the book and it automatically opens up at the sense of his presence. The pages turn erratically and stop with an image of a human hand. He presses his hand down on the page and the door opens up to them, revealing a large room with a large book on a pedestal. As they walk towards it, the book closes up quickly with a thud, making them jump back. Heather looks around as they hear a laboured breathing around them.

"What's that sound?" Heather wondered, looking around. She turns around, screaming as a tall creature emerges from the stones. With slender arms and legs with a withered away body. The smashed mask showing the glowing orange eye in the withered face, it is a Dragon Monarch. The Monarch chants in Ancient Dragon tongue, casting a spell at them. A orange sphere shoots at them and explodes beside them, sending them airborne and into the ground. Heather wheezes in pain from being winded, smashing against a pillar. Isak runs over to her, holding her tightly as the Dragon Monarch grabs Hicks by the throat and throws him across the room. Isak grabs his Bow and pulls the arrow back, aiming at the Monarch as it aims the Staff in its hand at Isak. He fires the arrow at the Monarch but it disintegrates when touching the magical field around its body. Isak groans, dropping his Bow and holding his beloved Girlfriend close, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

Near the bottom of the Temple, Hiccup walks through the catacombs. Astrid walks beside him and Strauss walks with them. Timat looks around and Vakt snarls as he surveys the area. They encounter a door, with the book beside it. The book opens up with the image of a human handprint. Hiccup looks at Vakt and Timat for guidance. "It's an activation page, placing your hand on the page will open the door." Timat said. Hiccup turns back to the book and places his hand upon it and the gaps in the door glow bright blue as the magic flowing in the Temple unlocks the door. They enter a huge and beautiful place. An artificial magical light at the top of the room. Around them are strange plants with glowing fruits that grow on the bushes.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a Laboratory. Alchemists worked here. All women were born to be Alchemists, they would work on potions, poisons or anything else that was needed." Vakt said. Across this Laboratory is another large book. Hiccup walks towards the book and he slides the blade of his sword into his scabbard strapped to his leg. Astrid looks at the delicate plants, touching one of the large glowing berries.

It's so beautiful in here." Astrid said.

"I saw this place in my Vision." Strauss said.

"What happened?" Vakt asked.

"Some kind of book." Strauss said. He then turns to see Hiccup placing his hand down on the book. "Hiccup!" Strauss yelled, running to him. Hiccup presses his hand down on the page and he freezes in time, becoming spiritual. Just like how Heather did.

"What happened?" Astrid screamed, trying to touch him but her fingers move straight through him like he is made from air.

"It's a Visionary Book. It won't hurt him. Just let the book give him the information he needs." Timat said.

"What are you talking about?" Astrid asked.

"Visionary Books hold important messages to the users about something that could end up being very important." Vakt said.

"What will happen when the vision ends?" Astrid asked.

"He will return to normal and it will push him away from the book." Timat stated.

Hiccup shields his eyes from a bright sunlight in this strange world that he has entered. He looks forward to see a strange, large silhouette approaching him. "Who are you?" Hiccup inquired.

"I am what remains of the Ancient Dragon...once known as Ralaius." The female Ancient Dragon stated. Her voice is old, and yet calm as she speaks to Hiccup. She walks over to Hiccup, looking down at him. "The Enchanters wanted me to retain my memories, to help humanity survive to the Paradise Times. But sadly, that plan is now at risk." Ralaius said. Hiccup stands there, listening to this Ancient Dragon. The wife of Zalenthus millions of years ago. "The Chaos Bringer is leaving the Barbaric Archipelago...soon...you must not allow it." Ralaius stated.

"Leaving?" Hiccup questioned.

"He seeks this." Ralaius said, looking at the wall behind him. The rays of light from around them form an image, of an enormous Book with the same shape as the Necromancer's Mask. "The Enchanter's Secret. The book with one thousand Ancient spells, but the one that he can finally destroy everything on the Planet with. The Oblivion Code, and if he does, he will finally be able to destroy the final pieces his Brother hid from him. Timat...and you." Ralaius said. Hiccup turns to Ralaius in disbelief of her words. The ground around them cracks and erodes, creating a memory beneath their feet. As if they are standing upon glass. "Billions of years ago, when this world was first formed. There were two beings, the Creator and the Chaos Bringer. They clashed for so long, the Creator made life and the Chaos Bringer destroyed it in many different ways. Either with fire, or other methods to his choice. Millions of races fell, until the Creator knew that he would have to try and stop his brother once and for all. But his brother was far more powerful in combat than he, so he broke apart secrets across the world that could continue building life forever. One of those is Evolution itself. But the Creator died, trying to stop his insane Brother. But the original ten that he cast his soul into managed to create a weapon that could prevent the Chaos Bringer's wrath. They froze his massive body in stone by using an old spell. But his soul was still alive, so they hid his body somewhere that he could never locate it. Your Great, Great Grandfather was one of those men. After his son's were born, he was killed by a Night Fury under the influence of the Chaos Bringer. When one of those ten, an Ancient Dragon had children, one of those children wanted to look into fire, which his father warned his whole race about a legend that madness would be inflicted upon those that did. That boy was Zalenthus. He was under the control of Zalenthus for millions of years before killing his father. The Necromancer had to make a choice, to either let two races destroy each other, or end it entirely. It only allowed the Chaos Bringer to control him easier when there was less to control. The other soul holders were wiped out from his power, but their offspring carried those hidden gifts. The knowledge of the Creator. He tried to kill all of the children. He tried to kill you, when you were a baby, but the Stormcutter was unable to do it, and it beat the power in its skull, and took your mother from you. Timat is the last of Dragna's children and she too has that knowledge." Ralaius explained, making everything that Hiccup was confused about make perfect sense.

After everything from the beginning of time.

It was all because of the Chaos Bringer.

"When the Necromancer used the Oblivion Code, he knew that the Chaos Bringer would come searching for it, so he hid it somewhere that he can only enter with his Physical Form. And that is why he used Zalenthus for so long, to use his brain and knowledge that he shared with his family to find it. By killing the last of the Creator's soul holders, he can finally find his body and use the Oblivion Code. Using the knowledge of the Enchanters, he learnt how to create living corpses to perform his bidding. Of which he tested on Ancient Humans, and other species. The Oblivion Code only destroyed living tissue. With this weapon and his body he can finally have his solution to the job he started billions of years ago, and his revenge on his brother." Ralaius explained. Hiccup stands there, seeing the memories fading away. He then realises about what Ralaius meant about the living corpses.

"The Dragon Monarchs...they're Enchanters?" Hiccup asked.

"They were only the beginning...he would have encrypted all life on the planet if we had not removed his Physical from him and imprisoned it from him." Ralaius explained. "Hiccup...when the Creator chose your genome to hold the shards of his soul, he hid seeds in you from the Chaos Bringer. Seeds which would lead to an eventuality. Your physical evolution, your knowledge on how to train Dragons, how Toothless did not kill you when you first met. Even your wife, Astrid." Ralaius said. Hiccup looks at Ralaius as she speaks. "You are the culmination, of billions and billions of years of planning." Ralaius said.

"Planning for what?" Hiccup asked. They both look up as the sky turns dark orange as fire turns the white light dark.

"He has found us." Ralaius said. A loud thunderous voice suddenly speaks down to them as pillars rise up with Gargoyles stood upon them.

"Even in death, his medalling continues within these mortals!" The Chaos Bringer snarled, his voice echoing across this dream world.

"Hiccup, the Genome that the Creator placed within you contains many gifts, including an immunity to the power of the Chaos Bringer, but it must be unlocked." Ralaius said.

"Can you unlock it?" Hiccup asked.

"Only you can know how to do that." Ralaius said.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"Relinquish your contact essence!" The Chaos Bringer demanded at Ralaius' spirit.

"You must locate the seven Creation Tablets across the planet to do so." Ralaius said. "And only then will your path be clear." Ralaius said.

"Can I defeat the Chaos Bringer without it?" Hiccup asked.

"No." Ralaius said.

"Then let me find them." Hiccup said.

"Go now..." Ralaius said.

The book blasts Hiccup away from its body and Hiccup solidifies. Astrid gasps, running over to him, checking him over for any strange side effects the book may have given to him. "Are you okay? What happened?" She rapidly asked. Hiccup groans, leaning against one of the trees inside of this Garden.

"Everything makes sense now." Hiccup said.

"What did you see?" Timat asked, approaching Hiccup.

"Ralaius, Zalenthus' Wife. She told me everything, about the Creator and the Chaos Bringer. And I now know what we have to do." Hiccup said. Suddenly a staff hits the ground behind them and they all turn and their eyes widen in disbelief of what stands there. With a feminine posture and potions attached to the skirt on her hips.

"Then speak." The mysterious woman said, with a calm and soothing voice.

* * *

Hicks leaps at the Dragon Monarch, grabbing onto its back and jamming the blade of his dagger into the mask, ripping it off. The Monarch grabs Hicks by the hair and throws him onto the round, stamping on his chest. The mask falls off as the Monarch leans down, staring at him. The Dragon Monarch roars at him loudly and its eyes glow bright orange as it does so. Hicks punches the Dragon Monarch in the face and kicks it in the chest, rolling backwards and grabbing his Axe. The Dragon Monarch snarls, firing a bolt of lightning at his feet, sending him flying into a pillar. The Dragon Monarch turns to Heather and Isak, pointing the staff at them, laughing evilly as it does so. Suddenly an orange blast of light and magic carves through the heartstone in its chest. The Dragon Monarch roars in pain and the eyes glow bright orange and they dissipate. The Dragon Monarch shuts down and falls to the ground, behind the Monarch is a tall Enchanter.

The Enchanter.

Magic flows through his armour and he walks towards the two young humans on the ground, he pulls his helmet off and looks down at them. "We don't have much time...let's go." The Enchanter said. All three of them look at the Enchanter in shock and disbelief.

...


	16. The Enchanter and The Alchemist

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Heather looks at the Enchanter in disbelief, unable to grasp how an Enchanter could be standing before them. He offers his metal hand to her. The plates of metal around his hand as he opens he hand. She nervously grabs his hand and feels the cold steel glove on her tender skin. He pulls her back to her feet and he looks around, through the slits in his mask where his eyes look around. He walks along, seeing the dead Dragon Monarch on the ground. "How can you be here?" Heather asked.

"I was awakened by the usage of a Visionary Book somewhere in the complex. My Hibernation was haltered to locate the intruder, I guess I have found them." The Enchanter said.

"The Enchanters were all wiped out, by the Ancient Dragons." Heather said.

"No...the man I once called friend used the Oblivion Codes, destroying all that did not enter Hibernation. My friend the Alchemist is in here as well. We don't know about her husband, the Necromancer." The Enchanter said.

"He's here?" Isak questioned.

"He's smart, he wouldn't just die after he tried to end the war." The Enchanter said, looking around at the place. He presses his staff on the ground and it glows brightly, creating a bright blue magical ball of energy on the tip of his staff. The dark room lights up and Heather gasps, seeing that there are skeletons buried in the walls of this place, skeletons that they could not of have noticed with the flames on their torches. Zaktrantus lands outside and walks through the large hallway, stopping as he sees the Enchanter stood there, unable to believe his eyes.

"I cannot believe my eyes...Enchanter?" Zaktrantus said in shock, approaching him. The Enchanter removes his mask and looks up as his good friend. His aged face within that mask is much different than when they last met. The Enchanter chuckles, pressing his fist against the fist that Zaktrantus forms with his talons on his wings.

"How was Hibernation, Zaktrantus?" The Enchanter asked.

"Uneventful. But if it weren't for the leader of these humans getting involved with Zalenthus. I would not be here, neither would the others. Except Draxtanus..." Zaktrantus sighed.

"I'm sorry...he was a good Dragon." The Enchanter said.

"Zalenthus killed him. But the leader of these humans...Hiccup and his wife managed to kill him." Zaktrantus said.

"With the Sword of Kahn?" The Enchanter asked.

"Yes, well and a lot of help along the way as well. Hiccup was a smart young man there, he lost nearly everything, his village, his parents, a lot of beloved Dragons. But he found those Failed Dragons, the Night Fury, the Zippleback. He managed to get them to listen and help destroy a human faction that was helping Zalenthus and also help bring him down once and for all. Along with his comrades. Kraktanus, Arzinos, Vaxinus. All of them." Zaktrantus explained. The Enchanter smirks from being so impressed.

"I would like to meet this human. He rid the world of most of the vermin that we could not destroy." The Enchanter said, walking alongside Zaktrantus.

"He's a very young boy. He shows that age matters not when it comes down to combat. Or experience." Zaktrantus said. "We have been helping him the way he helped us. We are rebuilding his village and his people, whilst helping him defeat some more human Vermin that seem to see Zalenthus as some sort of god. Led by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann." Zaktrantus explained.

"Fair enough." The Enchanter said.

"That's another reason why we came here. The main reason was because there's a man who washed up on the shores of Berk. We thought he was mad, but he has a similar case that Zalenthus had, the Fire Madness? But he has been fighting it. He had a vision of this place, including images of the Necromancer, the Alchemist. And you. Along with a Visionary Book." Zaktrantus explained.

"Hopefully they find the book then before this Donavahn Tiedmann does." The Enchanter said.

* * *

Hiccup stands up, seeing the woman in the shadows. She walks out with long glowing white hair. Aside from Astrid, she is one of the most beautiful things that he has ever seen. She looks at them with her staff in her hand. The Alchemist without a doubt. Hiccup recognises her hair and the eyes. "How can you be here?" Hiccup asked. Timat and Vakt look at her in disbelief.

"I was awakened from my Hibernation in here, from the awakening of the usage of a Visionary Book in here. A disturbance." The Alchemist said. Toothless curiously approaches the Alchemist, looking at her with his large eyes. She kneels down and gently strokes his head. "A Night Fury...he's last adult." She said. Hiccup and Astrid lower their heads in grief.

"We know...there was a female. She was...killed by the people that led us here." Hiccup said.

"I'm so sorry. Such a misunderstood species. But we cannot stay here." The Alchemist said.

"Alchemist?" Timat called. The Alchemist stops and turns to the two Ancient Dragons that she considered her friends.

"Hello, Timat, Vakt." She greeted with a smile.

"How can you be here?" Vakt questioned with wide eyes, an expression never shown by Vakt.

"I told you." She said.

"No...how did you survive the activation of the Oblivion Codes?" Timat questioned.

"We survived through Meditation on Meditation Stones. The stones that give us protective fields against those blasts. But you don't have that." Vakt said.

"Is that what the Enchanter told you?" The Alchemist assumed, raising an eyebrow and pressing one hand on her hip in a feminine way. "We based a spell that put us into Hibernation. Only the Enchanter, the Necromancer and I managed it though. The Pharaoh was completely destroyed in the blast." She explained.

"Well, that's one vermin that I am glad to never see again." Timat said.

"Pharaoh?" Astrid questioned.

"He was an Enchanter, far more powerful and insane than the Necromancer. Now that we know that he did not manage to get into one of those spells, we will never see him again." Timat said.

"That's good to know." Hiccup said, exhaling.

"Why are you two here?" The Alchemist asked.

"This human here, named Hiccup. Well, we owe him a lot, so do you." Timat said.

"You don't owe me anything." Hiccup said.

"Yes we do...if it weren't for you the war we were fighting would still be happening right now." Timat said.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right." Vakt said.

"What did he do?" The Alchemist asked.

"He accidentally got himself and his species into our war. By accidentally finding Zalenthus who was Meditating in Dragna's Keep. Through time, and a lot of loss of both his loved ones, and one of ours." Timat said, pausing as she remembers Draxtanus.

"Lost who?" The Alchemist asked.

"Draxtanus is gone, Alchemist. Zalenthus murdered him." Timat said.

"I'm so sorry, Timat. He was the wisest Dragon and one of the kindest Ancient Dragons I have ever met." The Alchemist said.

"He was, but his death and the destruction of Hiccup's Village galvanised something between Ancient Dragons and Humanity. Vengeance, and we hit Zalenthus head on with the help of other clans and the Failed Dragons, we managed to stop Zalenthus." Timat said.

"You killed him?" The Alchemist asked, looking at Timat.

"I didn't, they did." Timat said, looking and pointing at Hiccup and Astrid. The Alchemist looks at the two young people in amazement, approaching them both. She bows her head to Hiccup and Astrid.

"She's right, I am in your debt." The Alchemist said.

"You don't owe me anything, we just did what we had to do." Hiccup said. She nods to him and turns to the two Ancient Dragons.

"You still haven't told me though, why are you all here?" The Alchemist asked. Vakt points at Strauss.

"Because of him." Vakt said, making Strauss feel uncomfortable.

"Him?" The Alchemist questioned.

"He has a similar condition that Zalenthus had, well. Not a condition. We have figured out that the Fire Madness is a lie, the Chaos Bringer? Our legend? It's him. He is real and alive and every flame that has ever been has been a part of him, and looking into it allows him to climb into your soul and control you. It was always him." Timat said. The Alchemist groans, sitting on a giant mushroom, pressing her hands on her head, not with the same metal gloves and armour as the Enchanter has. She is not a soldier, but she is still strong and skilled.

"Gods...I wake up and I learn that everything that I thought about Zalenthus was a lie. So everything that happened, was because of the Chaos Bringer?" The Alchemist asked.

"Yes." Vakt answered.

"Oh my..." She gasped.

"Anyway...Strauss has been fighting the Chaos Bringer's control and he has been winning. He knew about it quicker than Zalenthus ever could. And he had a vision, one that showed us the Arctic Imperium, The Enchanter, The Necromancer, and you. Along with the Visionary Book here." Timat explained.

"The Necromancer...have you seen my husband?" The Alchemist asked.

"Oh gods...we stored him in the Octavium. He lost his mind, under the influence of the Chaos Bringer." Hiccup confessed.

"Well, we think. The visions that Strauss had mean that what he saw, and who he saw are still out there. There's a possibility that the Necromancer is still out there." Timat said.

"From what you described, that wasn't the feeling I got from him. He felt more regret, fear and hatred towards himself when I saw him in the vision." Strauss said.

"Look we can discuss this when we get back to Berk." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup!" Timat called. Hiccup stops and turns to them. "What did you see?" Timat asked.

"You said you saw Ralaius. And she told you something." Vakt said. Hiccup turns to them.

"She told me...that Timat and I are linked in some way. That the Creator split his soul into each of the species. The Necromancer being one of them, my family line also and Dragna. As they have children, they also have this hidden gift that must be unlocked. She explained to me that the gift was the reason that I knew how to trust dragons, why I couldn't kill Toothless, and why he never killed me in the first place. She made everything make sense, the only reason Zalenthus was taken over was because he was young and too curious and he let his soul open to him when he looked at the Fires of the Cretaceous. She then brought up something within us, Timat, that we need to unlock. We need to find these Seven Creation Tablets across the world to make our path clear. And only then can we have the knowledge to destroy the Chaos Bringer once and for all." Hiccup explained.

"So now we have two objectives?" Vakt said.

"The Seven Tablets, and the Enchanter's Secret?" Timat sighed.

"As long as we keep the Chaos Bringer away from his original solid form, we can find the Enchanter's Secret first and save everyone you care about with the Revival Codes." The Alchemist said.

"Come on, let's get back to Berk and think of a plan after we find the others." Hiccup said, turning around to walk out.

Suddenly a crossbow bolt shoots at Hiccup, slicing through his cheek and throwing him onto the ground. Hiccup yells in agony and shock with blood spraying out from his cheek. Astrid screams, running over to Hiccup, holding him close, looking at the wound on his face, tears running down his cheek in pain. Timat's eyes widen and she looks past the two and she sees who shot the bolt.

Tiedmann lowers his Crossbow and stares at them, his incinerated side of his face covered up by the shadow of his hood on his armour, his scowling face staring intently.

...


	17. Getting Out Of The Arctic Imperium

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

The day before...

Tiedmann stands in a new location where The Zalenthus' Hand have created as their new Headquarters, tall ancient towers constructed by the Enchanters stand tall in the old temple. He looks at a large book that is sat on a pedestal before these towers. The book opens up and the pages land on a image of a human hand on the book. From the shape and size of the hand, it is female and young in size. And will not trigger anything without the correct gender, age or hand size.

The same size as Astrid's hand.

He takes the sword from his Scabbard and brings the blade down into the ground. The black magic explodes around him and forms a visionary landscape around him. The black magic constructs Zalenthus again and he walks with Tiedmann, seeing what Tiedmann sees but with fire around them and darkness. Zalenthus looks at Tiedmann as they walk. "Tiedmann, you are unusually quiet. What troubles cloud your thoughts?" Zalenthus questioned.

"My Lord, I do not mean to be uncouth. But you charged me with the extinction of Hiccup's genes." Tiedmann stated.

"A noble cause for one with such a troubled past." Zalenthus said, the Chaos Bringer using his image as a god to them.

"And I am thankful for my task. But sir, you have me search empty temples and skulk abandoned ruins. How does this help me accomplish my goal?" Tiedmann questioned.

"Hiccup is a smart boy, he managed to defeat me before. And to cleanse this world of all the vile life that must be exterminated we will need everything that the Enchanters created to help us do so. We need everything we can muster." Zalenthus explained. Tiedmann aggressively rips his two elongated, razor sharp Daggers from his sheathes, holding them out.

"I will take what we have!" Tiedmann roared.

"And leave us defenceless like Kahn did? No...the gods will provide for us with gifts. The Ancient Dragons created these pillars to contain the genomes of the Dragon Monarchs. Then we will have an army beyond imagining! Strong enough to crush the weaklings of Berk quickly and with ease." Zalenthus said.

"But this temple rests dormant. It is just a shell." Tiedmann said. Zalenthus sharply turns and his eyes glow bright orange.

"Blasphemy! The key will be found with patience...or perhaps there's another way." Zalenthus said, hovering his three clawed talons on his wing over the page. He retracts his hand and realises. "Or perhaps there is another way." He said, he rests his head on his wing, like how a human would rest their head on their wrist. "Astrid, the wife of Hiccup, the young female from Berk. She has hands the same kind of structure, and from the age range of this hand. It is requiring a female hand that has grown to the age of twenty, and has no damage on her hand. Much like her perfect skin. Our discovery of these Pillars, has also led her to the Arctic Imperium. Capture that human, capture Astrid, and bring her here! Dead, or alive, all we need is her hand." Zalenthus demanded, clenching his talons into a fist. Tiedmann nods respectfully, grabbing the handle of his sword.

"It will be done." Tiedmann assured, ripping out the sword and collapsing the vision around him. Zalenthus vanishes into thin air and Tiedmann slides the sword into his scabbard and walks away, towards the Bull Master Dragon with its blinded eye.

* * *

At the present time...

Tiedmann jumps off of his platform, loading a new bolt into his crossbow as he walks towards them. Hiccup whimpers in pain as Astrid holds his cheek, trying to hold the blood in. The pain hurts so much on his face from where the bolt shot across his face. Blood covers Astrid's hands as she tries to help him. "Oh gods, Hiccup, you'll be fine!" Astrid said, holding him closely. Strauss unsheathes his sword and stares at Tiedmann. Tiedmann suddenly vanishes into the shadows, like a ghost.

"You betrayed us Strauss." Tiedmann snarled, his voice echoes around them.

"No, I used you. You murdered my family, I am simply helping these people get vengeance. So I can avenge them." Strauss snarled back, looking around the area. A menacing chuckle emerges from the darkness as Tiedmann circles them.

"You could have been so much more." Tiedmann said, his voice circling them.

"Show yourself!" Strauss yelled.

"You could have been an enemy to these weak people, a strong warrior. And now look at you, a pathetic worm." Tiedmann hissed.

"No, I am braver than you could ever be." Strauss taunted.

"Ridiculous." Tiedmann scoffed.

"Don't you understand? I am stranger than you, because I abandoned you for better people. For people that see a future for our world and not for what your useless god tells you." Strauss said. Tiedmann remains silent as he circles them. "Yeah, I've seen what that sword also does. Opening that world to the Chaos Bringer. He is using you and you don't even know it. You think you are a perfect warrior?" Strauss taunted.

"No...that is what I _am_!" Tiedmann yelled, leaping out of the shadows, swinging his sword at Strauss. Strauss blocks the blade and stares into the visible side of his face. They push their blades together and they scrape against one another.

"What are you hiding behind that shadow made from that hood?"Strauss questioned.

"Would you like to know?" Tiedmann snarled. Tiedmann kicks Strauss back and grabs his hood, pulling it back. He reveals half of his incinerated face where his skin and flesh has been cooked by Toothless' fire. "This is who I really am." Tiedmann snarled, glaring at them. The Alchemist fires her staff at Tiedmann and he blocks the beam with his Sword, the blade coated with blade magic consumes and absorbs the magic as she fires it. Her eyes widen as she sees what his sword did. "My turn." Tiedmann snarled, pointing the blade at her and the sword glows orange. The magic she fires at him shoots into her chest, sending her flying backwards, through a huge mushroom. She bounces along the floor, grunting in pain as she tumbles along. "All of you are fools, you are trying to fight things that will always win. You are weak, all of you." Tiedmann snarled.

"You're the weak one..." Hiccup weakly said, wincing in pain from the gash in his face that makes it difficult to speak with. The Dragons stare at Tiedmann, afraid to attack him because of his deadly sword that could paralyse them on the spot. Tiedmann turns to Hiccup and Astrid with sinister eyes. "Because...because you can never feel love, friendship. And I pity you." Hiccup said. Tiedmann glares at him, tightening his grip on the handle of his sword.

"You know nothing of what I have suffered through." Tiedmann snarled.

"I wasn't speaking to you." Hiccup said. Tiedmann's eyes widen in confusion. "I'm talking to the monster that is controlling you, lying to you about everything." Hiccup said. Tiedmann scowls at Hiccup and Astrid. He then stares at Astrid, remembering his task.

"I won't miss this time." Tiedmann snarled, glaring at the beautiful girl. She then realises that the crossbow bolt fired at Hiccup, was meant for her.

* * *

Heather walks through the tunnels of this seemingly endless temple. The Enchanter scrapes his fingers along the rock and the rock peels away like layers of silt from how much it has decayed. "This place used to be beautiful. Used to be the crown jewel." The Enchanter said, holding the stone dust in his hand. "Not anymore." He scoffed.

"Was this like a place you lived in?" Hicks asked.

"Yes, when we discovered the existence of the Ancient Dragons, our homes outside were being destroyed, so we needed a place that we could secure the most powerful weapons we have ever created. And their fire cannot burn through an entire mountain for that." The Enchanter explained.

"Except for the Oblivion Codes?" He assumed.

"Except for the Oblivion Codes." He answered. As they walk through, Isak sees a strange book. Unlike the other ones they saw, this one is much smaller.

"What kind of book is that?" Isak asked, pointing at it.

"Ah, exactly what we need. This is one of the connections of a Teleportation Grid. Just place your hand on it, think of a location and it will send you there. Simple as that. That is if it is working correctly." The Enchanter said.

"Heather, hold my hand. It takes both of us to the right place, correct?" Isak asked.

"You are connected, so yes, but it will only be able to take a small amount, two always works fine, four sometimes ends with the occupants being forcefully squashed together on the other side." The Enchanter explained. They all look at him in shock, not really making them feel any better about this enchantment. "You'll be fine." The Enchanter assured.

"Isak, I don't like this." Heather nervously confessed. He caresses her cheek gently, kissing her.

"We'll be okay." He assured. Hicks pushes past them both and hovers his hand over the page.

"Out of my way, your wussies." Hicks said. He stops and turns to them. "You better be there when you..." Before he can finish his hand falls on the page and an explosion of magic forms around him, transporting him away. They both stand there, quizzically.

"Did you catch that last part?" Isak asked.

"I'm sure we can ask when we see him on the other side." Heather said, rolling her eyes. They both place their hand on the book and they both get teleported into the book. The Enchanter turns to the rather confused Zaktrantus.

"Wait, what about me?" Zaktrantus asked.

"You have to fly there." The Enchanter laughed, placing his hand on the page, being teleported away.

"You son of a Troll..." Zaktrantus sighed, turning and waking through the catacombs to an exit he can fly through.

* * *

Tiedmann swings his sword at Astrid and Hiccup pushes her out of the way, blocking the sword with the Sword of Kahn, pushing him back. Running on adrenaline, Hiccup swings his sword repeatedly at Tiedmann but he stronger, larger and far more skilled adversary battles him better than he ever could, kicking him in the kneecap. Timat breathes fire at Tiedmann and Tiedmann holds his cloak of dragon skin up, blocking the fire. He swings his sword at them, making them back off, knowing that if that black magic touches their blood, it could paralyze them. Strauss jumps on Tiedmann's back, yelling as he stabs his shiv into Tiedmann's shoulder repeatedly. Tiedmann grabs Strauss by the hair and throws him over his shoulder, smashing him on the ground. "Weak and pathetic just like your family!" Tiedmann snarled, swinging his sword at him. Strauss yells, blocking Tiedmann's sword with the blade of his, kicking Tiedmann on the burnt side of his face. Tiedmann yells out in agony, staggering back from that pain in his face returning. He stares at Strauss, blood emerging from the broken, burnt skin on his face that is easily split. He sprints at him and Toothless tackles Tiedmann, trying to breathe fire on him, avenging Gentle Flame and finishing the job. "Want to die like that weak female? Fine!" Tiedmann snarled, grabbing Toothless by the ear and throwing him off. Toothless yelps, slamming against the wall. As he raises his sword up, ready to end Toothless, Hiccup tackles the massive man, punching him in the face.

"Leave him alone!" Hiccup yelled. Tiedmann grabs him and throws him off of his muscular body. Tiedmann smashes his fist into Hiccup's chest so hard that one of his ribs snap inside of his body. Hiccup screams in pain, wheezing.

"Just like the rest of you Berk vermin, weak and undisciplined." Tiedmann snarled, grabbing Hiccup y the neck and throwing him against the wall. Hiccup can barely move and is at the mercy of the Tyrant who raises his sword up in the air. Astrid jumps in front of Hiccup, her hands out.

"No!" Astrid screamed.

"Astrid don't!" Hiccup begged.

"I know that you need me for something. I will come quietly you let everyone here live." Astrid said. Tiedmann glares and her and slides his sword into his scabbard, grabbing her by the throat and dragging her away.

"No!" Hiccup screamed, standing up, running on adrenaline as he runs after Tiedmann. Tiedmann walks towards another one of those Teleportation Books that is sat on a Pedestal. As he runs after Tiedmann, he swings round and punches Hiccup in the face, cracking his nose and the skin cracks, blood dripping out. Tiedmann smirks at Hiccup as he places his hand on the page, vanishing in an explosion of magic.

"No...no..." Timat gasped. The Alchemist climbs out of the wall, grabbing her staff as she walks over to them at the book.

"It's a Teleportation Book! Follow them!" The Alchemist yelled. Hiccup immediately places his hand on the book, unable to let his greatest love from his hands.

In the middle of nowhere...

* * *

Hicks materialises in a strange forest in the middle of nowhere. He looks around, looking at his body. "Still in one piece." Hicks said. He looks around, realising that he is not in Berk at all. "Where am I?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Watching him from a tree is a strange woman. Beautiful with long blonde hair. She holds a Bow and Arrow, aiming at him. She wears a Gronckle skin around her breasts and around her hips, wearing little else other than a Quiver and some feathers. She also has a necklace with a blue crystal inside. She lowers her bow, seeing that he just appeared. She watches him like a wild animal, cautious of approaching.

* * *

Heather and Isak appear in a similar forest but nowhere near where Hicks landed. They look around, their hands still held together. They make sure that they can release each other and they can. Isak looks at the skyline, seeing the huge mountain where they just at, and it is quite a way away. "This isn't Berk." Isak said. They look at the sun, seeing that it is setting. A cold chill slowly approaches them as the moon starts to rise up the horizon.

* * *

The Enchanter materialises, looking around. Realising that there is no town, but nothing but wilderness in the forest. Similar to the other locations, but same before. They are not nearby them. "I guess that Grid hasn't been working for a while then." The Enchanter said. He turns as he hears another materialisation, seeing the Alchemist forming behind him. "Alchemist?" The Enchanter inquired.

"Enchanter!" She squealed, running over to him, both of them have their ancient helmets on. They hug one another, very good friends.

"How long has it been? One million years?" The Enchanter asked.

"Something like that, yeah." The Alchemist said. They both turn, hearing yet another teleportation. As they turn, they stand there unable to believe who it is.

"Someone lose a pillow?" The voice asked.

"You...how can you be here?" The Enchanter questioned.

* * *

Strauss appears in the place that he was actually aiming for this time. He stands in the middle of Berk, seeing that there is no one else there. "So it worked for me..." Strauss said, really confused of what is going on. "Where's the others?" He asked himself. He turns to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut running over to them. Ruffnut still has an eye patch on, waiting for her new eye to get used to its surroundings so the sunlight doesn't immediately blind her.

"Where are the others?" Ruffnut asked. Strauss continues to look around, completely flabbergasted from what just happened.

"I don't know..." He said.

* * *

Hiccup teleports in, behind Tiedmann, seeing him walking towards the Bull Master Dragon, still dragging Astrid by the throat. He doesn't even bother looking around. "Leave her alone!" Hiccup screamed. Tiedmann straps her onto the back of the Bull and climbs onto its back.

"Darkness is coming Hiccup, you better get warm." He snarled, smirking evilly, pulling his hood down. The Bull flaps his wings powerfully, lifting into the air, blasting Hiccup back onto the ground.

"I love you Hiccup!" She screamed. The Master Dragon vanishes into the fog, abandoning Hiccup in this dense woodland on his own. He falls to his knees, looking around.

"No!" Hiccup screamed at the top of his lungs. His screams echo for miles but there is no one there to answer them.

...


	18. Scattered

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Astrid moans hours later, awakening. She finds herself chained up to a strange construction. As she looks at it, she has been attached to the skeleton of a Boneknapper Dragon head. She gasps, seeing how she is hung up like a trophy. She then looks at the tall towers in this Ancient Temple that stand ever so tall. She turns to see Tiedmann approaching her with a young possessed Gargoyle walking alongside him. The Gargoyle looks at Astrid with its fiery eyes. "This is her?" The Chaos Bringer asked, looking at her young body.

"Yes, Zalenthus. This is the one I observed." Tiedmann stated. As he says, _Zalenthus_, it is then that Astrid realised that Tiedmann doesn't know about the Chaos Bringer.

"Such a frail thing, you would hardly think her a threat." The Chaos Bringer snarled, smirking at Astrid as he stares at her.

"I demand to know why I am being held!" She yelled. Tiedmann chuckles, looking at her.

"Demand..." He mocked with a sinister smirk.

"Why are you hanging me up here like a trophy?" She yelled. Tiedmann grabs her hand, holding it up in her face.

"This is why." Tiedmann snarled, looking at the book. "Your hand is perfect for this Book to activate these Holy Spires." Tiedmann said, looking at the tall spires. The Chaos Bringer glares at her through the eyes of this Gargoyle.

"I won't...whatever that will do...I won't do it." Astrid stated. Tiedmann unsheathes his dagger, approaching her.

"Then I'll take your hand and do it myself." Tiedmann snarled, about to press the cold blade against her smooth skin. She screams in horror.

"No please!" She begged. Tiedmann stops and glares at her. She sniffles in defeat.

"No need to activate the Spires yet, Tiedmann. Let Hiccup be broken first. I want him here to witness her death." The Chaos Bringer said, spreading the wings of the Gargoyle out and jumping off the cliff, gliding away. Tiedmann stares at her, walking away, sliding his dagger into his sheath on his hip. Astrid sobs where she hangs, back in the same kind of situation she was in nearly a year ago with the Dragon Slayers.

* * *

The Enchanter and the Alchemist all stare at the man. The man's staff hits the ground, powerful magic flowing through it. The Necromancer stands before them, holding the pillow in his metal gloved hand as he looks at them. "You...how can you be here? More to the point, why are you here?" The Enchanter questioned. The Necromancer chuckles, still holding this ever so random pillow that just flew in front of him.

"Good evening, I am looking for the Enchanter and the Alchemist." The Necromancer said, unable to recognise them beneath their aged masks. Not realising that he is stood in front of them.

"Well...you certainly came to the right place." The Enchanter stated. Still unable to recognise their aged voices, he continues to ask.

"Very good then, oh are you two friends of theirs?" The Necromancer asked.

"Friends?" The Alchemist gasped.

"They get more interesting all the time. Well, if any of you two can point me in the general direction of their whereabouts." The Necromancer said. The Enchanter removes his helmet, revealing his face to the man he once called a friend. The Alchemist does the same and the Necromancer stands there completely amazed at the coincidence of this happening. "Really?" The Necromancer questioned.

"Yeah..." The Alchemist said.

"Really." The Enchanter said with some venom in his voice.

"You are my closest friends?" The Necromancer questioned.

"Were." The Enchanter said coldly.

"Even that one?" The Necromancer inquired, pointing at the Alchemist, ironic considering that she is his wife.

"Yes!" The Alchemist asked.

"You're my friends in the future?" He asked again.

"Yes!" They both responded concurrently.

"Am I having a mid life crisis?" The Necromancer hissed, stepping forward. The Alchemist and the Enchanter immediately raise their staffs at the Necromancer, magic glowing brightly from within the metal skin. "Why are you pointing your staffs like that? They are tools for meditation! Not rocks!" The Necromancer said, making them lower the staffs. "Look like you've seen a ghost." The Necromancer scoffed.

"I must say, I don't remember your voice being as gravelly as it is now." The Enchanter stated.

"I was about to say that." The Alchemist agreed. Suddenly a team of Hunters from Zalenthus' Hand emerge from the trees. Carter rides a Master Dragon as they approach.

"So there's three of you now?" Carter scoffed. "We know that you escaped using the Teleportation Grid and we will have your heads for the crimes you committed against our people." Carter snarled, creating a political lie at them.

"Well, this has all the makings of your lucky day." The Necromancer scoffed, slamming his staff into the ground, creating a blast of magic that would have killed them all. But their weapons are all coated in Dark Magic and the field blocks the blast, protecting them from his power. "That was unexpected." The Necromancer stated.

"Funny, you say these Staffs are for meditation, and yet you just used it like a weapon." The Enchanter chuckled.

"This lot are the enemy, I am not." The Necromancer said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." The Enchanter mumbled. The Necromancer glances over at the two he just tried to protect.

* * *

Hicks looks around, picking up his sword on the ground. The sun has set and all he can see are silhouettes circling around him. Loud barks echo around him as wolves encircle him, growling aggressively. Saliva drools from their draws as they walk around him, their grey fur covering their skin underneath, quivering in the wind. "Get back!" Hicks yelled at the hounds that snarl at him. He holds a torch up at them, the flame frightens them and the reflection of light made from the flame makes their eyes look green. He holds his sword tightly in the other hand. "I haven't got all night, you wanna meal! Here I am!" Hicks barked. One of the wolves roars at him, jumping at him. He smashes the torch against the belly of the Wolf, smashing it into the thick trunk of a tree. The Wolf whimpers, limping off. He turns to see another Wolf jumping at him, roaring as it clamps its jaws down on his arm. Snapping its jaws repeatedly to trying and tear his jugular out. He sinks the blade of his sword into the belly of the beast, blood pouring down his hand. The Wolf whimpers in pain and Hicks throws the wolf off. He turns again, seeing yet another Wolf leaps, pinning his arm to the ground so he cannot attack the Wolf. He grabs the wolf by the throat with his other hand, choking it. Suddenly an arrow shoots into the back of the Wolf's head. Blood squirts out and the Wolf falls lifelessly on his chest, dead. He turns, seeing a beautiful woman leaping down from the trees, firing her Bow and Arrow into the eye of another Wolf, killing it. She rolls on the grass, her dagger in her hand as she threatens the Wolves away. She stands in front of Hicks, guarding him. Her long blonde hair dangles by her shoulders, messy and unattended. Hicks can clearly tell that she has been out in the wild on her own for a long time. He throws the dead Wolf off of his chest. She offers her hand to him and he reluctantly takes it, standing up. He can see the scars on her body from her clashes against the creatures in this forest. Wearing little clothing, she shows a lot of skin as she walks around. "Thanks?" Hicks thanked.

"You're welcome." She said, she has a very calm and soothing voice as she speaks.

"Who are you?" Hicks asked.

"Tessa, Tessa Strauss. I escaped a camp of these Hunters, they murdered my family. They hurt me and I managed to escape. I managed to steel these weapons as I escaped. I didn't manage to get my clothing. The psychos used me as a toy." Tessa explained, and Hicks knows what she means by toy.

"I'm sorry. We know your father. He's been helping us. He thinks you were murdered." Hicks stated.

"Where is he?" Tessa asked, her blue eyes open widely.

"We don't know. He could be at Berk. We were in that temple in that mountain and we found these books, and they were supposed to get us back to our village. But I ended up here." Hicks explained.

"Come with me, I have a camp site nearby. Take me to your village, I beg of you. I cannot stand living out here any longer. And I need to see my father." Tessa begged.

* * *

Heather and Isak run through the woodland, holding each other's hands as they try to find their way back to Berk. The sound of wings whooshing overhead darts over, along with a shadow. They both stop and hide behind a tree, shaking uncontrollably. The Master Dragon lands on the ground behind them, the deep clicking sound created through the throat of the Master Dragon goes through them as it sniffs the air. The Dragon slowly approaches the tree, peering round it. The old skin but the shorter spines show that this is an old female. The Bull Master Dragon's main mate. Heather and Isak move around the tree as it looks around, snarling like a crocodile. The Master Dragon clicks loudly, turning and walking away, spreading out its wings and launching itself into the air, gliding away. The loud roars get fainter as it flies away. Heather exhales in relief, falling to her knees in shock that they were so close to death right there. "You okay?" Isak asked, caressing her cheek.

"I'm okay...I'm okay." She whimpered, tears covering her cheeks. She smiles at Isak and he smiles back. They both share a loving kiss, holding each other close.

"It's okay...I'm here." Isak assured.

* * *

Hiccup walks through the woods, alone in this woodland. He scrapes his sword against the trees, broken. "I failed her again." Hiccup mumbled, smashing his fist against the tree over and over again. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He yelled in rage, breaking his hand from punching the trunk so hard. As he turns, a Gargoyle suddenly grabs him by the throat, its wings spread out. Growing even more since they last saw them. The Gargoyle slams him against the ground and kicks him in the rib, sending him tumbling across the soil. Hiccup wheezes in pain.

"Misery, misery, misery. That's what you chose." The Chaos Bringer snarled, in control of the Gargoyle. "I gave you the power of being a god, and you spat in my face." The Chaos Bringer snarled, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, throwing him into a tree. Dazed and confused, Hiccup can barely even stand up. The Chaos Bringer walks over to Hiccup, kneeling down beside him. "Do you remember the feeling you had when you left your father to burn to death at my hand? Tell me Hiccup, how did that make you feel?" He snarled, placing his claw like hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he speaks. Hiccup yells, swinging the sword across the chest of the Gargoyle, spilling blood. The Gargoyle staggers back and stares at Hiccup.

"Get away from me. Give me Astrid back." Hiccup demanded.

"I don't really want to. You see, Tiedmann has been a great help to me. Helping me find the Gargoyles, soon I will find my Precursor brothers and they will awaken, helping me find my body. His men need something to keep them happy. So I thought that your wife would be the perfect toy." The Chaos Bringer taunted, not saying the real reason why he ordered Tiedmann to capture her.

"No!" Hiccup yelled, sprinting at the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle steps aside, grabbing Hiccup and smashing his head against the trunk of a tree, breaking his nose badly. Blood pours down his face and he groans in agony. "She was raped once before, I will not let that happen again." Hiccup winced. The Gargoyle pushes his three toed foot on Hiccup's chest, leaning down.

"You cannot stop me. You kill one form, I can simply take another." The Chaos Bringer stated. "Would you like to see my real form?" The Chaos Bringer asked. The Gargoyle roars in pain and the eyes vent away and the fire constructs a spirit built from the flames, standing as tall as Hiccup. With slender and yet muscular arms and legs, he has huge spines that go down his back and form his long sharp tail. On his shoulders he has long spines, all constructed by flames. Looking exactly like a Precursor Dragon but with far more advanced Intelligence. His wings are folded back into his back and his eyes glare at him from his menacing face. "I remember my image, but to actually cause Chaos, I require my body. I cannot touch your skin with my current spiritual body." The Chaos Bringer said, reaching over to poke Hiccup but his hand sinks through him. "But I can control your soul. And believe me, when Astrid is screaming in agony as she is burnt at a stake and you are watching, then and only then will you understand true madness." The Chaos Bringer snarled.

"Please...I beg of you...do not hurt her." Hiccup begged. The Chaos Bringer turns to him, approaching the confused Gargoyle.

"I won't, but I cannot say that for Tiedmann's men. They see a young girl and an opportunity. I will keep her alive until her usefulness is used up. Which will be soon. Once the Dragon Monarch Towers are unlocked by her hand, she has no further use for me." The Chaos Bringer stated, possessing the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle roars loudly and its eye glow fiery orange. The wings fold out and the Gargoyle glides away, roaring as it flies away. Hiccup groans in pain, his vision partially blinded. He looks around, finding himself alone in the woods as the cold air surrounds him.

* * *

Back at the Zalenthus' Hand Headquarters...

Astrid looks around, barely able to stay awake. She looks around, seeing three Hunters approaching her, one with a dagger. "Look at her body, I haven't seen one as young as her in a while." The deranged Hunter laughed.

"I've seen younger." One of the other Hunters said. Astrid immediately realises what kind of people they are.

"Hey sweetheart..." The Hunter whispered, approaching her, the knife close to her red shirt.

"Get away from me, you freak." She hissed, glaring at him.

"Ooh, some fire in the kid. I like that, more fun breaking them." The Hunter snarled.

"You'll regret it, I assure you of that." Astrid threatened.

"What? Your husband will kick our asses?" One of the Hunters scoffed.

"No, because when I get out of here, you will feel my rage." Astrid warned. The Hunters laugh and the Hunter scrapes the blade of his dagger across her shirt, trying to tear it open. She whimpers, remembering the horrors that happened to her at the Dragon Slayer Den. He whispers in her ear creepily.

"I will make it hurt as much as possible." He threatened. Astrid gasps, closing her eyes in horror. She looks at the other Hunters, seeing a fourth silhouette. Massive in height and with a black cloak on. A sword erupts out of one of the Hunter's throats and a hand twists his head round, snapping the head off as the blade twists in his throat, spraying out blood. The other Hunter turns, seeing a superheated plate of metal getting pushed against his face. He screams in agony as it melts into his face and slowly burns his face away and melts his skin. The silhouette pulls the plate away, along with the skin on his face and some of the meat, revealing his bloody skull behind. The Rapist turns around, seeing the man, the hand grabbing him by the throat and pushing him against the wall. The hood falls back and reveals the face of Tiedmann, half of his face burnt away from Toothless' blast. He stares into the eyes of the rapist.

"Listen here you animal, we are religious people. I know about what you did to Strauss' daughter, raping her constantly and painfully. I really hate Rapists, Paedophiles, anyone that commits such atrocities. Especially ones like you that hurt them when they cannot fight back, like the sweet, innocent girl there and Strauss's daughter. The Chaos Bringer wants her unharmed, untouched for the activation of that book. No one lays a finger on her, you hear me?" Tiedmann snarled, pointing at the rapist. The Rapist nods quickly and in fear.

"Yes! I get it." The Rapist said.

"Good, so then, we all know how this works then don't we?" Tiedmann asked.

"Yes, disobey the rules, and you die." The Rapist said.

"Exactly." Tiedmann said, pulling the Rapist away from Astrid and towards a pit with the baby Master Dragons. Their claws are long and sharp and their teeth are also as sharp. As large as a wolf as well.

"Wait, what are you doing? I won't do it again! I promise!" The rapist begged.

"That's what they all say." Tiedmann said, holding him above the babies. The younglings all squawk, jumping up, snapping their jaws. Blood stained everywhere in the pit and bones everywhere.

"Please, I won't do it again." The Rapist said. Tiedmann stares at the Rapist coldly.

"You already tried hurting her, raping her. You disobeyed the rule when you raped Tessa, and nearly with her." Tiedmann said, pointing at Astrid. "I'd say that fits the expectations of that rule fairly well." Tiedmann said. "I would prepare to scream if I were you." Tiedmann said, dropping him into the pit. The Rapist screams in pain as the Master Dragon babies chew on his body, ripping away flesh and skin. Blood sprays out in multiple directions. He screams in such pain as one of the babies chews out one of his eyes, chomping on its with its teeth. More Babies emerge and they all cover him up. He kicks and screams in pain, his screams sound more like a man drowning as he starts to drown in his own blood as they rip him apart, pools of blood expand around where the feeding frenzy is. His screams get higher pitched as his pain gets worse.

"No! No!" The rapist wailed, the younglings gnaw on his arms and legs, tearing his skin and muscle off. Blood sprays out as they rip out the veins. One of the younglings crunches its teeth into the jugular of the rapist. The Rapist screams in agonizing pain, blood spraying out of his throat like a burst pipe. The Youngling shakes its head as it pulls out his trachea. The rapist screams louder as the pain intensify. The younglings rip him in half, blood splats against the walls. His screams fade away as the babies clamber over him like ants. His muffled wails increase in pitch and are suddenly silenced, the only sound emerging is the horrible sound of flesh tearing and young Master Dragons growling, feasting on his remains. One of the younglings pulls out his intestines, gnawing on them. Tiedmann looks at a piece of flesh by his boot and he kicks it back into the frenzy.

"Good." Tiedmann snarled, showing his hatred on Rapists. He turns and walks over to Astrid, asking a surprising question. "Are you okay?" He asked. Astrid looks at him with pure surprise on her face.

"Yes." She said. Tiedmann reconnects her buttons on her skirt where the Rapist tried to strip her down.

"Good." He said, turning around.

"Tiedmann?" She called. He stops and turns.

"What?" He responded.

"Why did you do that?" Astrid asked.

"I hate rapists, paedophiles. Anyone like that. Whether the Chaos Bringer wanted you alive or not, nobody deserves a fate like my family did." Tiedmann said.

"Your family?" Astrid asked.

"I did have a family. I owned a farm around this area. And there was a group that attacked our farm. I had three daughters and I saw them getting dragged out from my home and getting raped outside. Raped to death in front of my eyes. They did the same to my wife and killed her in front of me. It's not something you forget." Tiedmann stated.

"You're afraid." Astrid realised. Tiedmann turns and glares at her.

"What?" He scoffed.

"You're afraid that others would suffer the same fate as your family. So when you kill them, it's quicker and less horrible." Astrid realised.

"I'm afraid of nothing!" Tiedmann snapped.

"It's okay to be afraid."Astrid said. Tiedmann stands there, listening.

"No it isn't." Tiedmann said.

"Then why do you do what you do?" Astrid questioned.

"The Chaos Bringer saw me and got me back on my feet. He only requested that in return that I follow his orders for the rest of my life." Tiedmann explained. "I have no choice." Tiedmann said.

"We all have choices, Donavahn." Astrid said.

"Well I don't." Tiedmann responded.

"Please, just don't let the Chaos Bringer control you." Astrid begged. Tiedmann remains silent and turns around. "Why did you tell me this?" Astrid asked.

"Because tomorrow they will use you to open those towers. And once that is done, they will execute you. I just wanted someone to understand my reasons." Tiedmann said, walking away from Astrid.

"I'm so sorry, Tiedmann." Astrid said quietly. Tiedmann stops and turns to her.

"I'm sorry too, Astrid." He said, walking away from her, leaving her to her future fate.

...


	19. Getting Home

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Heather and Isak run through the woods still, the moon slowly moving over the sky in the starry night. They look around, seeing the Zalenthus' Hand symbol carved into the trees around where they are. "Oh gods, we are in Zalenthus' Hand territory." Heather said.

"Shit..." Isak snarled in anger. Heather looks other Isak's shoulder, seeing a small camp in the distance with flames glimmering in the distance. A group of Zalenthus' Hand mercenaries throw three people into a tight building coated in Dark Magic due to the discovery of it. Heather notices one of them in particular.

It's the Enchanter.

"Isak, it's the Enchanter. I think he found his friend he was looking for. And someone else, I can't tell who it is." Heather stated.

"Come on, let's try and get them out." Isak said.

* * *

The Mercenaries throw the three of them into this dark cell with hay scattered across the floor. They stagger inside and the door slams shut. The Alchemist looks around, taking her helmet off again. placing it on the floor. The Enchanter starts scraping the blade of his staff on the wall, trying to chip through the stone. "One of us from another time zone in the same cell is gonna create some nasty paradoxes if we don't get out soon." The Alchemist warned. She turns to the Enchanter who is shaving his staff into letters on the wall. "What are you doing?" The Alchemist questioned.

"Creating an explosive spell for us, I activate it with my staff." The Enchanter stated. The Necromancer circles his staff around the wooden door, scanning it with his magical staff.

"Our magic won't work on that, it's coated with Dark Magic. I can feel it in the walls." The Alchemist said, shuddering at the feel of it like it is a cold chill.

"Shall we ask for a lower quality spell of magic so then we can escape?" The Enchanter asked.

"How did they manage to get a hold of this Dark Magic? This is Ancient Stuff." The Necromancer wondered.

"They probably raided one of the ruins of the temples we made." The Enchanter said. The Necromancer continues to scan the door. "But never mind all of that, what we should be wondering is why are we all together again? Why are you here? Why were we both awakened at the same time?" The Enchanter asked. The Necromancer looks straight back at them. "Me and the Alchemist we found each other after a misguided trip in those Teleportation Book Grids but you came looking for us. With that pillow." The Enchanter said, pointing at the pillow in the Necromancer's hand.

"Allegedly I should be able to calculate the strength of the Dark Magic coating this door, and it should dissipate." The Necromancer said.

"To do that you would have to calculate the exact harmonic resonance of the magic formed from the source, even with a Staff it would take years!" The Alchemist stated.

"No, a Staff would take at least a million years." The Necromancer said, sitting down, pressing the staff down on his legs. "Well we might as well get started, pass the time." The Necromancer chuckled. They both glare at the Necromancer as he looks at the pillow that came out of the portal in his hand. "Do any of you know where this even came from? The portal I entered, it just came through in front of me..." The Necromancer said, looking up at them to see their eyes staring at him. "Ooh the way you both look at me, what is that? I'm struggling to find a better word than dread." The Necromancer said.

"Must be pretty recent for you." The Alchemist sternly said, not breaking away from her cold stare.

"Recent?" The Necromancer questioned, struggling to understand what they mean.

"The Last Day of the Great Blitz, the day you killed them all." The Enchanter said.

"The day we killed them all. We should have destroyed that book as soon as we found it." The Alchemist corrected.

"It doesn't change that." The Enchanter said. The Alchemist rolls, her eyes, walking around. The Necromancer turns, seeing the Secret in the form of his wife in her Wedding Dress beside him, sat on the same bench.

"Do you see what the Oblivion Codes will do to the world, your friends if it happens?" The Secret asked.

"I don't talk about it." The Necromancer said.

"You're not talking about anything, there's no one else here." The Alchemist said, walking around the room in circles. Obviously unaware of the Secret in the Necromancer's mind.

"Ask them, ask them what you need to know." The Secret whispered. The Necromancer turns to his two friends.

"Did you ever count?" The Necromancer asked.

"Count what?" The Enchanter responded.

"How many children were in the Citadel that day?" The Necromancer asked. The Enchanter stops carving letters into the stone with his staff and remains silent.

"I honestly have no idea." The Enchanter said, continuing to carve the letters in. The Alchemist looks at the Enchanter, scoffing.

"How old are you now?" The Necromancer asked.

"I don't know. I've lost track. Two Hundred Million and something unless if I'm lying. I don't know if I'm lying about my own age, that's how old I am." The Enchanter said.

"One million years older than I and in all that time you never once wondered how many were there? You never once counted?" The Necromancer questioned. The Enchanter scrapes his staff away from the wall, turning to the Necromancer.

"Tell me, what would be the point?" The Enchanter wondered.

"Nine point three, million." The Alchemist said, scornfully glaring at the Enchanter.

"Oh yes..." The Enchanter whispered, remembering.

"You did count!" The Necromancer shouted in shock.

"You forgot? One million years? Is that all it takes?" The Alchemist snarled in disgust, glaring at the Enchanter.

"I moved on." The Enchanter said.

"Where? Where can you be now to forget something like that?" She yelled in shock, being a great carer of people and children.

"You don't want to know about what I have seen in my times of Meditation." The Enchanter warned.

"No, no, no this time I would actually like to know where we are going." The Alchemist said.

"Fine then, I saw things in my time in Hibernation. I saw our future. I saw our world being consumed in fire and nothing would ever survive it. Ever. Neither of us, Ancient Dragons alike." The Enchanter snarled, shocking the Alchemist. "I've had more pressing matters on my plate than just some dead children." The Enchanter coldly said, returning to the wall.

"I don't know who you are. Either of you. I haven't got the faintest idea." The Necromancer said.

"They're your best friends. This is what they become if you use the Oblivion Codes to stop the war. The woman who regrets, and the man who forgets. The choice is coming, Necromancer. The choice to either become the monster that broke the humans on the planet, or change your ways and help atone to your mistakes." The Secret said. The Necromancer sits there, contemplating.

"No..." He said quietly.

"No?" The Alchemist questioned.

"Just, no." The Necromancer stated. The Enchanter chucks with his arm pressed against the wall.

"Is something funny? Did I miss a funny thing?" The Alchemist commented.

"Sorry, I just remembered that this is what I was like during my Hibernation." The Enchanter chuckled.

"It's the same staff." The Secret said, catching the Necromancer's attention. "Same staff inside, different shell." The Secret said. The Necromancer holds his staff up, seeing the magic flowing through the old tool.

"One million years." He realised.

"Sorry?" The Alchemist questioned.

"Well at the level of the magic within these staffs, they are all the same aren't they?" The Necromancer said.

"Yeah..." The Alchemist agreed, picking her Staff up, walking over to him as he stands up, scanning the door again with his staff.

"So..." The Enchanter said.

"So...scanning the structure of the Dark Magic coating this place would take at least one million years. And, if you two really still are my best friends, then I would have made our staffs connected so we could contact each other. That calculation is still going on in your one million year older staffs." The Necromancer said. The Alchemist and the Enchanter look at one another, holding their staffs up and listening to the magic.

"Completed." The Alchemist gasped. The Enchanter laughs in amazement.

"One million years in a few minutes. Now that is impressive. Now the Necromancer might has his problems, which is frankly ironic in the circumstances since we too have our own problems, but you my friend are incredibly clever!" The Enchanter laughed. Suddenly the door opens up and Isak and Heather stand there, looking at the three Enchanters.

"How did you do that?" The Alchemist asked.

"There's no lock." Heather said. They all press their heads against their hands in humiliation.

"Right." The Enchanter sighed.

"So there's three of you now?" Heather asked.

"Yes, you met them before." The Enchanter said.

"I remember. Nice robes." Heather commented, looking at the Alchemist's beautiful figure.

"Thanks." The Alchemist said.

"Am I the only one wondering this?" Isak asked.

"What?" The Necromancer asked.

"Three of you in one cell and none of you even thought about trying he door?" Isak questioned, pointing at the open door.

"To be fair, it should have been locked." The Necromancer said.

"What kind of a prison cell is this?" The Alchemist groaned, amazed at the stupidity of the guards.

"Why was their no lock?" The Enchanter wondered.

"No idea, I don't really want to stick around to find out why to be terribly honest with you." Heather said.

"Fair enough." The Alchemist said.

* * *

Hicks walks with Tessa in the woods. She wears a thick bear coat around her mainly unclothed body. He turns to her, seeing the scars on her body. "Can I ask you something?" Hicks asked.

"Sure." Tessa said.

"Why do you wear so little?" Hicks asked.

"When I we were captured. The rapists stripped me down, completely. They burnt the clothes I was wearing and I was chained up like an animal. It was sick, I was their method of fun. I overheard them, hearing that their leader would kill them if he learnt about what they were doing to me. Apparently he hates rapists. At least there's something that Tiedmann and I have in common." Tessa explained. "There was an attack by some Pirates, trying to loot things. There was this guy who saw me and instantly knew about the things that they did to me. So they cut me loose and told me to run. I never saw those Pirates again. Ever since I escaped, I was completely naked in the woods and I just started making weapons out of anything I could find. I was so scared. I saw some foxes, some rabbits. My dad was a Hunter and he knew how to skin animals. And that is how I made my clothing here. I don't wear much because I can move faster and anything I cannot fight don't have anything to grab onto other than my skin." Tessa explained. She stops Hicks and leans against a tree, lifting her bear coat off of her young body, showing her scars to him. "This scar was from the rapists, they were so violent to me that they actually tortured me. And this was from a knife that they slit across me. They were insane. Sick men. These ones are from this Bear that I managed to kill. I had to stitch up the slash marks myself. It hurt so much. But I managed it." Tessa explained.

"I'm sorry." Hicks said.

"Don't be, it wasn't you." Tessa said, smiling kindly to him. Hicks and Tessa continue to walk through the dense woodland and Hicks shushes her, kneeling down. They look through the bushes. Walking across the pathway below is a group of Zalenthus' Hand mercenaries. They carry large spears and haul a dead Gronckle along. They leave the dead Dragon on the ground, blood covering the belly and the throat. Suddenly a Master Dragon drops down, biting down on the Gronckle with its razor sharp teeth and powerful jaws, lifting the corpse off of the ground and gliding away.

"What the hell are these guys up to?" Hicks whispered.

"They're feeding the Dragons. With dragons." Tessa whispered.

"We must be close to Berk." Hicks said, standing up and walking down the hill, past the spot where the dead Gronckle was. Tessa turns to Hicks, seeing scar on his cheek.

"How did you get this scar?" Tessa asked, stroking her delicate finger across the scar.

"This? It was from a Master Dragon Attack on my town. A shard of wood shot from a house that exploded from a firebomb launched by a Master Dragon and it sliced across my face." Hicks said.

"Did your village make it?" Tessa asked. Hicks simply shakes his head.

"Only me, and my two friends made it. Heather and Isak. The rest burned." Hicks said.

"I'm sorry." She said. Her voice is very quiet, like a whisper and is so calming and soothing to someone. Hicks smiles and continues to walk on. They stop at a cliff edge. They look down to see Berk. Asleep at night with torches lit. Tuffnut walks with Strauss through the street, unaware that two of them have made it back. "Dad..." She gasped.

"Welcome to Berk." Hicks said, pointing to it.

"Thank you." Tessa squeaked, hugging Hicks tightly. They turn to hear a loud magical warping sound. As they turn, they see The Enchanter, The Alchemist, The Necromancer, Heather and Isak there. Thanks to the ability that the Necromancer has, he can teleport them all to a location with just the touch of his hand.

"Told you it would work. I made that Teleportation Grid." The Necromancer said.

"Yeah, yeah. Brag on." The Enchanter groaned. The Alchemist laughs and they turn, seeing Hicks and Tessa.

"Hicks! You made it!" Isak cheered, walking over to him. Heather walks with him. The three share a great group hug, chuckling.

"Has anyone else made it back yet?" Heather asked.

"I don't know. Tessa and I just got back." Hicks said.

"Tessa?" Isak asked, looking at the shy, beautiful girl with long blonde hair. "Hello." Isak said, looking at her. She shyly waves at him, clutching her bear coat.

"Who is she?" Heather asked.

"Strauss' daughter." Hicks said.

"Strauss' daughter died. He said she was raped to death." Heather said.

"That's what he thought." Hicks said.

"It was close to it." She whispered. Heather gasps, walking over to Tessa, hugging her affectionately.

"I'm so sorry for the horrors they put you through." Heather said.

"Thank you." She sniffled, hugging Heather back.

"What happened?" Isak asked.

"I ended up in the middle of nowhere in this woodland. A pack of wolves attacked me, I was gonna be dead if it weren't for her saving my life." Hicks said. "And I see you found the Enchanter." Hicks said, seeing him.

"Yeah, along with some friends of his. The Alchemist, and the Necromancer." Isak said.

"The Necromancer?" Hicks questioned.

"Yeah, I know. I don't know how. He was stored in the Octavium." Isak stated.

"If Hiccup gets back..." Hicks whispered.

"When Hiccup gets back." Isak corrected.

"Yeah, he's gonna flip out." Hicks said.

"I know he will." Isak said.  
The Necromancer looks down at Berk with his staff in his hand. His blue eyes gaze down at the small primitive town.

"So this is Berk? Such a primitive town." The Necromancer said. He turns to see the Enchanter stood beside him with his staff in his hand. "You must see me as a monster." The Necromancer assumed.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm thinking." The Enchanter confessed. "Isak told me what the Chief of this town told him about you. They've met you, the future you. You were being controlled by Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer. You damaged this townsfolk both physically and mentally." The Enchanter said. The Necromancer growls in anger.

"I don't even know what I am anymore." The Necromancer snarled at himself, turning to the Enchanter.

"It wasn't you, you were being controlled by a more evil force." The Enchanter said.

"More?" The Necromancer scoffed. "I'm no evil man, but I am far from a good one." The Necromancer said. The Enchanter hesitantly places his hand on the Necromancer's shoulder.

"You didn't have a choice." The Enchanter said, turning and walking away from the Necromancer who continues to look at the beautiful ocean.

"Everyone has a choice." He said to himself, turning and walking away.

"Has anyone seen Astrid come back?" Hicks asked.

"No, the same for Hiccup and the other dragons." Isak said. On queue they turn to see Timat, Zaktrantus and Vakt flying over the hill, Timat holds Toothless with her large legs. They hover down at Berk and she places Toothless down before landing on the ground. "Take that back, here those Dragons are now." Isak said, sliding down the hill to the town. As they all approach the dragons when they get inside, they notice that Hiccup and Astrid are not with them. The same goes for the other Vikings that were killed by the Chaos Bringer's Gargoyles.

"Where's Astrid?" Hicks asked, not even mentioning Hiccup.

"Yeah, and Hiccup and those other Vikings?" Heather asked. The three dragons turn to them.

"Astrid was captured by Tiedmann, I don't know about Hiccup though." Timat said.

"He isn't with you?" Vakt questioned.

"No, we were dropped off in the woods. I think all of us were. It didn't take us straight here." Hicks said.

"It got Strauss here." Xzek said, walking over to them. Strauss and Tuffnut walk over and Strauss' eyes widen in amazement as he sees Tessa there. She drops her bow as she sees her father. Who she herself thought was dead. Strauss gasps, running over to her. Tessa sprints towards him, crying in happiness.

"Dad!" She cried, hugging him so tight. Strauss cries with such happiness, holding his beautiful daughter close, kissing her cheek.

"My baby girl, my baby girl. I thought I lost you." Strauss sniffled. Heather smiles, seeing a smile on Strauss' face for the first time.

"At least some of us are having a good day." Isak said.

"If Hiccup is alone out there, we need to find him." Heather said.

"We can't, we barely made it back just then. They have got Catapults set up around the mountain. In the morning, we'll look for him. If he can make it for that long." Timat said.

* * *

Hiccup lies on the ground, unconscious with frost covering his body. His gash on his cheek is still fresh with blood dripping out. His smashed nose also drips blood onto the grass. He groans, waking up and feeling the deadly chill around him. He breathes erratically trying to keep himself warm with his hands. "Okay, Hiccup. Remember what dad taught you, find some sticks and make a fire." Hiccup whispered to himself, shivering. He walks over to a pile of snapped branches and he sets them all out. He picks up to pieces of flint on the floor and he scrapes them together, trying to make a spark onto the dead grass that he put on top of the sticks. "Come on!" He whispered, scraping them together. Some sparks form and they fall into the dead grass. The grass ignites and becomes a warming flame, spreading into the twigs. Hiccup holds his hands over the fire, warming himself up. "Okay, get warm Hiccup, in the morning we get back to Berk and get Astrid back." Hiccup said to himself.

* * *

At the Zalenthus' Hand base...

The sun rises over the mountains and shines against Astrid's face. She groans, waking up from the light touching her eyes. Her large round eyes open up, revealing her large blue irises. She moans, hearing heavy footsteps from behind her. She turns to see a Gargoyle under the control of the Chaos Bringer stomping towards her, its tail scraping against the floor. "Remove the Restraints!" The Chaos Bringer barked. The two guards break off her restraints and she falls onto the floor. The Chaos Bringer grabs her by her hair, lifting her into the air, staring into her adorable eyes. "Your judgement has waited long enough." The Chaos Bringer snarled, dragging her over to the book before those gigantic towers. He throws her in front of the book.

"Just, get it over with!" She snarled. The Chaos Bringer grabs her wrist, waiting for the book to open up. he pages all flip round and onto the correct page with the small handprint on it. He pulls her wedding ring off and drops it so it doesn't affect the response. He presses her soft hand against the page harshly. The book glows blue and a large blue beam of magic shoots into the sky, projecting more into each tower. The Chaos Bringer releases Astrid and she falls to the ground. Astrid slides her ring back onto her finger, looking at the towers as she crawls back. The Towers float into the air and glow brightly as they open up. Dust and moss drops off of the ancient towers, revealing the deactivated bodies of the Dragon Monarchs. The towers scrape through the clouds as they rise up, magic surrounding them.

"The Ancient Dragons have granted me the power to doom your race. Let the deconstructed of my gifts begin! The Majesty of my new army will be unparallel!" The Chaos Bringer roared, his voice echoes through the temple. Astrid whimpers in horror, seeing what has just been unlocked. A large boot stomps down by her hand and she looks up, seeing Tiedmann stood there, looking at the towers with a smirk. The Chaos Bringer turns to Tiedmann. "Leave her in the pits! Her usefulness has been usurped!" The Chaos Bringer ordered. Tiedmann nods, grabbing her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her across the ground towards the centre of the Temple.

"Please Tiedmann! I beg of you." She begged.

"Stop whimpering, I won't feed you to the Hounds or the Master Dragon Younglings." Tiedmann snarled, throwing her into a dark room, sliding the door shut. He locks the door tight with a spell and looks at her, crossing his arms. She gasps in pain, seeing her elbow skin has been cut away from a sharp piece of rock.

"Why did you disobey the Chaos Bringer?" Astrid asked.

"You don't deserve the same fate that vile Rapist had. Your death will not be slow or agonizing. It will be one millisecond of pain that you won't feel. A Master Dragon will burn this room to ash. You won't feel a thing, it will be over instantaneously." Tiedmann described. Astrid gasps in fear, not wanting her life to end at the age of twenty. When the man she is married to and loves so much is out there, and will be destroyed by this.

"Please Tiedmann. You lost your family to monsters. How could you make someone else lose theirs?" Astrid questioned. Tiedmann walks over to the cell, glaring at her. His menacing side returning.

"Because it's not my family." Tiedmann hissed, turning and walking away, pulling his black hood over his head. Astrid crawls up, into the corner and she starts sobbing in fear.

...


	20. Rescuing Astrid

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup awakens, not covered in frost and he looks at the sky, seeing the sunlight shining in his eyes. He stands up, seeing his cold dead fire beside him, smoke creating a beacon. He looks at the sky, realising that this beacon could attract anyone. He grabs his sword and pulls it from his Scabbard, looking around. He looks at the trees, seeing silhouettes darting along, hominid in shape. "Show yourself!" Hiccup yelled, gasping in pain grabbing his sliced cheek in pain. Blood drops out as the healing flesh breaks from his mouth opening as he shouts. Suddenly a crossbow bolt shoots past his head and gets stuck in the tree by his head, narrowly missing. A group of men emerge from the trees, definitely not members of the Zalenthus' Hand. But also not from any known villages in the Archipelago. They early English accents and on their armour is the early version of the British Flag. They look like Colonists.

"What should we do with this kid?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Kill him, anyone who doesn't cooperate with us dies." The Leaders said, unsheathing his sharp sword. The blade rings and the light reflects off of it.

"Stay back...I don't want any quarrel with you people, whoever you are." Hiccup said.

"We are the King's Sword, the start of the Great British Colonisation. Anyone who stands in our way, will die." The Commander said. Hiccup exhales deeply, realising that he is greatly outnumbered and out skilled by these settlers. "Let's get this over and done with quickly, shall we?" The Leader sighed. The first member swings at Hiccup and he blocks the blade with his sword, scraping the blade and twisting it around, punching the Colonist in the face and sinking the Sword of Kahn through the Colonist's belly. The Colonist yells in pain. Blood squirting from his chest and he collapses to the ground.

"Who's next?" Hiccup snarled. The two other Colonists apart from the Leader sprint at him, swinging their swords at him. Hiccup ducks under the sword that swings at him, slashing the sword across his metal chest plate, kicking him in the torso. This causes him to stagger back from Hiccup. Hiccup fences with the other, swinging his sword up his chest plate, up his chin and pushes the blade through the Colonist's throat. The Colonist chokes, blood pouring out of his mouth and he grabs the blade with his hands. Hiccup rips the sword out, cutting the skin off the hands of the bleeding to death colonist. Hiccup turns to the other Colonist and swings his sword against Hiccup's head, creating another gash up his face. Hiccup yells out in pain, blood drooping out of the deep wound on his head as he crawls back, stunned by the sudden agony struck on his head. The blood leaks down his head and stains blades of grass underneath him as he crawls in pain. The Colonists walk towards him, the Leader kicks him the ribs, pressing his boot down on his throat, pressing the blade of his sword against his wound. Hiccup screams in pain.

"It's just good business." The Leader snarled, raising his sword into the air, glaring at him with venomous eyes. Suddenly an arrow shoots into the back of his skull and the point erupts out of his eye. The Leader grunts in pain, twitching as he collapses. The other Colonist suffers the same, getting shot in between the eyes from a Crossbow Bolt. As the two Colonists fall to the floor, Hiccup looks at the people who killed them.

Stepping out from the Woodland trees is Tessa and Atkin. Tessa lowers her bow and looks at Hiccup, wearing Berk clothing now instead of her native outfit. Strauss looks at Hiccup, lowering the Crossbow, smiling. Hiccup exhales in relief, passing out in pain.

* * *

Hiccup groans, waking back up at Berk in his bedroom. He turns, expecting to see Astrid, but she isn't there. He winces in pain as he leans forward, feeling his healing bones crack. "Easy." Timat ordered to him quietly, sat inside of his large house that she is able to fit inside of. "My magic is taking time to heel you up. You took a beating from those people. Who were they?" Timat asked. Hiccup sits forward, rubbing his brow.

"Some colonists, they are from a place called Great Britain." Hiccup groaned.

"Great Britain, I've heard of that place before. It is where Ivahn Kahn came from. He may have once been one of those Colonists." Timat assumed.

"Yeah, so now we have three enemies to deal with. Zalenthus' Hand, the Chaos Bringer and now these Colonists." Hiccup groaned. "Can't I ever get a break?" He groaned. "Did you find Astrid?" Hiccup asked.

"No, she was taken away by Tiedmann. But, we have a plan to try and find her. Strauss came up with it. We need your approval, his daughter isn't entirely happy with this plan." Timat explained.

"Daughter? I thought his daughter was killed." Hiccup assumed.

"So did he, she managed to escape the camp. She was alone in those woods for some time. She is recovering from the horrors the men there did to her." Timat explained.

"What plan is this?" Hiccup asked.

"Strauss is willing to get the Chaos Bringer back into his mind to let him possess him again so we can try and find a location out of him like the way we found the Arctic Imperium." Timat explained.

"Did we find it?" Hiccup asked.

"Find what?" Timat questioned.

"That Leviathan thing he spoke about?" Hiccup asked.

"No, but we didn't manage to search the whole temple. Tiedmann and those Precursor Dragons cut that task short, but once we get Astrid back we will continue to search for it. Understand what it meant." Timat said. Hiccup nods, pulling his boots on and walking outside. Timat climbs out of his house and walks alongside him, approaching the Great Hall. As they enter, they enter a loud argument between Tessa and her father.

"No! That is a terrible idea! What if you can't get back from it?" Tessa interrogated.

"I'll be fine, I've held him off this long haven't I?" Strauss said.

"But dad!" Tessa squealed, hugging him. "I just got you back." She sniffled. Strauss kisses her on the head, rubbing the tears away.

"Hey, baby girl, I've got you back now. I'll get back to you. And usually a good punch to the face knocks me back to normal." Strauss said.

"So, are you sure about this plan, Strauss?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. I got my baby girl back, the least I can do is help you get Astrid back in your arms." Strauss said with a smile.

"You're a good man, Strauss." Hiccup said.

"Atkin." Strauss corrected.

"So that's your first name?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Strauss said. "Look, this would be better in the Bunker. Here." Strauss said, giving Hiccup his shiv and his sword. His only weapons. "No weapons." Strauss said.

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Strauss said, already walking down into the Bunker.

"Wow, he really is." Tuffnut chuckled. Ruffnut and Fishlegs walk over. Her eye patch taken off now revealing her eye completely healed after the Chaos Bringer attacked her.

"So we're actually doing this?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah." Hiccup said. He turns to see the Alchemist and the Enchanter entering.

"Hiccup!" The Alchemist called, catching his attention.

"Hey, so this is the Enchanter?" Hiccup presumed.

"I know you'll freak out, but he isn't here for what he did last time." The Enchanter said. The Necromancer steps in and Hiccup suddenly freaks out at the sight of him. He unsheathes his sword and points it at him.

"How the hell are you here?" Hiccup yelled. The Necromancer doesn't even flinch.

"I heard about the things my future self did, I am here to put a stop to that." The Necromancer said.

"What?" Hiccup snarled.

"I am the version of the Necromancer when I used the Oblivion Codes to try and end the Ancient Dragon and Enchanter war, still trying to figure out if I should do it. It's a long story but you can trust me." The Necromancer assured.

"And I can I possibly know that I can?" Hiccup snarled. The Necromancer holds out his hands.

"I would have killed you by now wouldn't I?" The Necromancer said. Hiccup looks at the Necromancer, unable to respond to that because he knows from experience that that point is true. Hiccup slides his sword into his Scabbard.

"You better make things right then." Hiccup said, turning and walking away.

"I intend to." The Necromancer said. He looks at his hand, remembering the world he should be in. "For all our sakes." The Necromancer said.

Strauss sits down in the chair, Fishlegs ties his hands up and they slide another chair in front of him. Hiccup sits down in front of Strauss. "Ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready." He said, closing his eyes. As he thinks about terrible things, a distant whispering appears, getting closer and closer with a burning hot sensation. "Here he comes." Strauss warned. His hands tense on the chair and shudders from the feeling. He grunts, feeling the pain. Tessa whimpers as she sees her father in such pain. He stops tensing and he breathes loudly through his mouth. His eyes open and he looks up at Hiccup with fiery orange eyes.

"I see you have recovered from you beating." The Chaos Bringer snarled, his presence now clearly shown from the change in personality and iris colour.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup snarled, staring at the Chaos Bringer. The Chaos Bringer sighs, leaning back, whistling to himself.

"Where do you think?" The Chaos Bringer responded cheekily. Hiccup squints his eyes as he stares at the deranged monster inside of Strauss.

"You are no help." Hiccup insulted. The Chaos Bringer rolls his eyes.

"What do you expect me to do? Just point at a map and tell you where the beautiful young blonde is?" The Chaos Bringer snarled.

"Can't argue with that." Tuffnut agreed quietly. The Chaos Bringer then looks at Tuffnut coldly.

"Where is she?" Hiccup snarled.

"What's the time?" The Chaos Bringer asked.

"Why does that matter?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, depending on the time, it depends on how long it will take for the Master Dragon to get to her to reduce her to dust." The Chaos Bringer said. Hiccup's eyes widen and he explodes out of his seat, staring down at the Chaos Bringer. "And there he really is, behind that charming handsome face is a monster. There is a monster within us all." The Chaos Bringer said. "I've seen your dreams. All of your dreams. Hiccup's is about loss, how he fears to lose the ones he loves. But you." The Chaos Bringer snarled, looking at Hicks. "All about Astrid in that mind. Such envy flows through you, Hicks. You wish that you could just snatch her from Hiccup, don't you?" The Chaos Bringer snarled.

"I've changed, those thoughts are gone." Hicks stated.

"Are they? Then what was all about that dream you had last night? I could see how much you want her, to feel her skin, to lick her lips." The Chaos Bringer snarled, showing every type of madness there is in his voice, the Chaos Bringer uses Strauss' face to lick his lips. "How does that make you feel?" The Chaos Bringer snarled, with such a powerful voice.

"Enough." Hiccup snarled.

"You're right. That is enough." The Chaos Bringer said. "If you love that girl who is terrified right now of dying alone, then I would head for the Dragon Monarch Sanctuary. I'd be fast as well, you have two hours until that Master Dragon arrives." The Chaos Bringer said. Hiccup turns and storms off, running towards Toothless.

"Hiccup!" The Necromancer called, running over to him. Hiccup turns, seeing the Necromancer holding a book. One of those Teleportation Books.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"I managed to take one of those Teleportation Books from my time, that is how I got to my location so fast. This one is in perfect working condition, I can get you to the Dragon Monarch Sanctuary quickly." The Necromancer said.

"Why?" Hiccup asked.

"I just want to do right by that girl." The Necromancer said. Hiccup turns, seeing Tuffnut running over to him.

"Hiccup! No offense, Necromancer, but we cannot trust those books. Remember what happened last time, even if that one does work fine, we don't know if the other does as well." Tuffnut explained.

"I don't care." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, you were nearly killed by those guys last time because of that mess up." Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnut, last time Astrid was captured, the Ancient Dragons took her to people who raped her. Humiliated her. I care more about her than I care about me." Hiccup said, walking over to the Necromancer with the book open.

"Hiccup! If you go down this road, there's no guaranteeing that the Chaos Bringer was telling the truth. It could be a trap. The Chaos Bringer's Precursor army, the Zalenthus' Hand, the King's Sword! They're all gonna come for you. They'll find both of you and they'll kill you." Tuffnut warned. Before Hiccup places his hand on the handprint, he turns to Tuffnut.

"If you see Tiedmann before I do, tell him I said this...Good Luck." Hiccup said, placing his hand down on the page. Hiccup vanishes in a cloud of magic. Inside of the Bunker, the Chaos Bringer hears him leave, pulling a very evil smirk.

* * *

Hiccup materialises in the Zalenthus' Hand Camp at the Dragon Monarch Sanctuary. He looks at the massive Pillars, seeing that they are open and all of the corpses inside are gone. Hiccup looks around, seeing the whole place is abandoned. He looks into one of the cells, seeing Astrid sniffling inside of the dark cell, her arms cuddling her legs. "Astrid..." Hiccup whispered. Astrid turns, seeing Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" She quietly cried, running over to the bars. The bars are large enough so they can share a kiss. "Get me out of here, I beg you." Astrid begged, tears soaking her plump cheeks. Her dirty hair sits by her shoulder, messy from the least amount of care given to it in her time here.

"I'm gonna, what is this place?" Hiccup whispered.

"My home." Tiedmann snarled, suddenly walking out of the shadows and smashing his fist against Hiccup's face, knocking him unconscious.

"No! Hiccup!" She screamed. Tiedmann turns, grabbing her by the mouth, staring into her eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut, or I will feed to the hungry baby Master Dragons." Tiedmann snarls, pushing her away. Tiedmann grabs Hiccup by the scruff of his neck, dragging him away from her.

"Hiccup..." She whimpered, reaching for him. Suddenly a boot kicks against her head, knocking her back against the wall. She looks up with a broken nose and a black eye, seeing Carter stood there. He puts his finger in front of his lips, shushing her.

"Keep quiet." Carter snarled. Tiedmann throws Hiccup into the cage in front of Astrid, still unconscious.

"All according to plan." Tiedmann chuckled, walking away.

...


	21. Author Update (Non Related to Story)

**Author Update #1**

**Just so everyone knows about my kind of chapter upload schedule, things might be changing a little bit. Since I am writing two Fanfictions and a story of my own on FictionPress. Each day I will try to upload a chapter to each story. I will work as story per day and if a chapter doesn't come out for one day it may be because I have not finished it, or my exams have started and I need to focus on them. But if anyone wants to start reading my FictionPress Story, "The Last Girl" then please do. I would like more views and some reviews on that story and I would like to know what you think about it.**

**I hope you understand.**

**These will appear whenever I feel you should know, which shouldn't be much. I really am quite a boring human being.**

**And yes I am a human. Sorry for the disappointment. =D**

**Anyway, this is how it will work. In a way like one day HTTYD TES, then Halo: A Promise and then The Last Girl.**

**Your Friendly Author,**

**Darkness Rising Stories**


	22. The Clock is Ticking

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

The Necromancer sits in a chair with his legs crossed. He holds his staff in his hand as he looks around, turning to see Heather walking over to him. "Hello." She quietly said with a gentle smile.

"Hello." The Necromancer responded. She sits down beside him, crossing her leg over her other leg.

"We haven't really met, yet." Heather stated.

"I have heard about you, you have suffered quite a lot, haven't you? I can see it in those large eyes of yours." The Necromancer said.

"Yeah, I lost my village to Master Dragons. But I can tell that you haven't got the pain I saw in your friend's eyes. Because you haven't done it yet, have you. It's still in your future." Heather stated.

"Yes, but that choice has created Hiccup. How many monsters have been killed from my regretful choice? How did you know?" The Necromancer asked.

"Your eyes." She said, surprising the Necromancer. "They are so young." Heather said.

"Then I guess it may be time for me to grow up." The Necromancer said.

"I need to ask you something, when we were in the Arctic Imperium, we were searching for something called the Leviathan. Do you know what it could be?" Heather asked. The Necromancer mumbles to himself, thinking.

"It is the largest and most powerful species of the Giganticus Maximus, gifted with magical abilities and is only awakened by the summoning of a strong Enchanter like myself or the Enchanter. Why?" The Necromancer asked.

"Could the Chaos Bringer awaken it?" Heather asked.

"I do not know." The Necromancer stated. They both turn to see Isak and Hicks storming towards the Bunker.

"What's happened?" Heather asked.

"It's been hours. Hiccup should be back by now." Hicks stated.

"Strauss has been laughing in there, I think the Chaos Bringer is still in control of him." Isak said.

* * *

Strauss is still sat inside with the Chaos Bringer still in control of his body. The Chaos Bringer chuckles sinisterly. Isak turns and sits down in front of him. "Hello again, Isak." The Chaos Bringer said.

"Why are you just laughing like that?" Isak questioned.

"My plan is proceeding exactly as I set it out to." The Chaos bringer said. Hicks stands up and walks into the shadows behind the Chaos Bringer.

"What plan?" Isak interrogated.

"The execution." The Chaos Bringer said.

"Where is she?" Isak inquired, trying to keep his composure.

"What's the time?" The Chaos Bringer asked again, leaning back.

"What is it with you and asking that question?" Isak asked.

"Well, depending on the time, Astrid could still be at the Dragon Monarch Sanctuary or somewhere else." The Chaos Bringer stated. Isak stares at the Chaos Bringer controlling their ally, he leans back and unsheathes his knife.

"If we're gonna play games..." Isak said, severing the rope around his wrists. He stands up with the knife in his hand. "I'm gonna need some mead." Isak said, turning and walking away from the Chaos Bringer. The Chaos Bringer chuckles.

"Ah, the good Viking, bad Viking routine?" The Chaos Bringer questioned in a taunting tone. Isak holds the door open, looking at him.

"Not exactly." Isak stated, leaving him and closing the door. The Chaos Bringer leans back and Hicks enters the light around them, grabbing Strauss by the hair and smashing his head into the table with force. The Chaos Bringer grunts with a bruise on his face, stunned from the sudden impact.

"Never start with the skull, the victim gets all fuzzy. He can't feel the next..." Before he could finish, Hicks unsheathes his dagger and brings it down at his hand. The Chaos Bringer opens the fingers of the hand to the blade misses his hand. "Or not." He chuckled. Hicks sits down in front of the Chaos Bringer.

"You wanted Chaos, you've got it." Hicks stated.

"Indeed, and I must say. It has been very entertaining to watch. Seeing you all scrambling over each other to find something that you can never locate." The Chaos Bringer stated.

"Where's Astrid?" Hicks immediately interrogated, unaware of Hiccup's capture.

"You now have two other enemies that want you gone. The Zalenthus' Hand and those Foreigners that want your land. Berk has changed the world now, forever. Everyone is gonna want a piece of what is here you know." The Chaos Bringer said, leaning forward to Hicks.

"Then why do you want to wipe us all out?" Hicks questioned. The Chaos Bringer laughs maniacally at that.

"What? I don't wanna wipe humanity out! What do you think I will do without all of you? Sat there twiddling my thumbs until the next race evolves? No, no. No humans complete me. They give me every satisfaction that I search for." The Chaos Bringer snarled with a smirk.

"You're a monster that kills for money." Hicks snarled.

"Don't talk like what those Ancient Dragons want you to believe, okay don't. Even if they want to. You see, you see me as the destructive one. But those Dragons who are apparently your friends once burnt this planet to dust for an order that they all followed, all races will have to meet the same fate after some time. They only help you now because they do not believe that it is time for the world to move on yet." The Chaos Bringer lied to him. "To those Dragons, you are nothing but freaks, fleas on their skin that suck blood from them all the time. Like me! They need you alive now, but when they don't. They'll scorch the Earth, just like they did before. Because of their code." The Chaos Bringer snarled. "Their code, is a bad joke. They are only as good as the laws of time allow them to be. I'll show you, when the time comes, these best friends of yours, they will reduce this town of yours to ashes that will blow away in the next coming Hurricane." The Chaos Bringer said, leaning back against the back of the wooden chair. "You see, I'm not a monster." The Chaos Bringer stated, patting his hands on his knees. "I'm just a Zealot." The Chaos Bringer said. Hicks suddenly erupts out of his seat, grabbing Strauss by the collar, staring into his eyes.

"Where is Astrid?" Hicks snarled. The Chaos Bringer chuckles.

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you!" The Chaos Bringer joked. Hicks throws Strauss' enthralled body against the wall and presses his arm against his throat.

"I don't have rules. Hiccup does." Hicks threatened.

"Oh, yes you do. The rule you cannot lose. The rule that the only woman in your life is his wife. And tonight you may have to break that one rule." The Chaos Bringer stated.

"Oh, believe me, I am considering that choice." Hicks snarled, pushing him against the wall.

"You know that that is what must be done if you are to save one of them." The Chaos Bringer said. Hicks stops, his eyes widening.

"Them?" He questioned.

"Oh, Hiccup is so predictable. I knew that the Necromancer would have one of those books. He did create them if course. Why wouldn't he have them? He would want to get to his squeeze as quickly as he can, won't he?" The Chaos Bringer taunted threateningly. Hicks suddenly throws Strauss onto the ground, yelling as he does it. "Look at you go!" The Chaos Bringer laughed. "Ah, did you ever have dreams about making sweet love to Hiccup's little bunny?" The Chaos Bringer wondered in a mad voice. Hicks grabs Strauss by the hair, smashing his head against the wall aggressively, blood emerging from his cracked skin on his head. He rolls on the floor, still conscious.

"Where are they?" Hicks bellowed.

"Every life ends sooner or later!" The Chaos Bringer taunted. Hicks smashes his fist against the face of Strauss with force.

"Where are they?" Hicks bellowed again.

"It's the simple laws of life. That his blushing wife must die!" The Chaos Bringer sniggered. Hicks smashes his fist into Strauss' face again, knocking him back on the floor. The Chaos Bringer laughs with pure insanity in his laugh, staring at Hicks with an evil smirk. "You have, nothing! Nothing to threaten me with! Nothing to do with all of your strength!" The Chaos Bringer laughed. Hicks grabs him by the neck, slamming him against the wall. "Don't worry! I'm gonna tell you where they are! Both of them, because that's the point. The Ancient Dragons can sense these communication spheres that we put in their huts. You have fifteen minutes to find them before those Master Dragons get to them first. Make that, twelve minutes." The Chaos Bringer corrected. Hicks smashes Strauss' head against the wall, knocking him out and the Chaos Bringer out of him. Hicks smashes the door open, walking past them towards Vakt.

"Which one are you going after?" Isak asked.

"Astrid!" Hicks said, climbing onto Vakt. "He said that you can locate these spheres of magic in the places that they are held at. We need to get there now!" Hicks said.

"Let's go." Vakt said, flying up and into the air.

"We're getting Hiccup!" Isak said, running towards Timat and Xzek and Zaktrantus. Heather and Isak climb onto Timat and Xzek, Tuffnut also climbs onto Zaktrantus. "Follow the scent of those energy balls!" Isak said.

* * *

They have twelve minutes.

* * *

Inside of a dark room, Hiccup groans as he wakes up. He looks around, the room is completely empty except for the chair that he is strapped to and the floating purple ball of energy in front of him. The ball that Ancient Dragons can locate. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Astrid's voice whimpered, coming from the purple ball in front of Hiccup. "Hello?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Astrid?" Hiccup called.

"Hiccup? Oh, Hiccup, thank the gods, are you okay?" She whimpered, in another building similar to his in another location.

"I'm fine, I'm in this place, it's dark and it's completely empty." Hiccup said, looking around.

"I am too...Hiccup." She whimpered, tears gushing down her face.

* * *

Vakt glides through the air with Hicks riding him with a sword in his hand, soaring through the wind.

Time is passing.

They now only have five minutes left, until the Master Dragon arrives. "Where is it?" Hicks asked.

"Still too far." Vakt stated.

* * *

Hiccup groans, feeling the clock ticking, knowing that something is coming for them. "Hiccup, I heard Tiedmann talking. He was speaking with that other guy, he said that only one of us is gonna make it, and the Chaos Bringer is letting our friends choose." Astrid whimpered, sniffling on the other side of this communication sphere.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Timat is clever, she's gonna come for you." Hiccup assured.

"Okay, just, tell me what is going on, on your end. Can you find anything sharp?" Astrid asked.

"I'm trying!" Hiccup grunted, trying to break free.

"Hiccup? What's happening?" Astrid asked. Hiccup accidentally throws his seat onto the ground, smashing his head against the stone floor, grunting in pain. "Hiccup!" Astrid screamed in horror. Hiccup strains as he tries to break his hands free.

* * *

One minute left.

* * *

Time is flying past at great speeds.

* * *

Just like how fast Vakt is flying, looking around, listening to the ringing sound that the magic creates that he is using to locate it. Hicks looks at the ground, seeing that it is pitch black in the dark knight. The moon is blocked out by the thick layer of clouds. "I am getting closer, I can feel it." Vakt assured.

* * *

Back at the strange building, Hiccup groans in pain, coughing. "Hiccup! What's happening? Please just talk to me." Astrid begged.

* * *

Timat flies with Xzek and Zaktrantus, seeing a box like structure on the hilltop on the mountainous land, dragging her claws into the ground as she land. "Mount the soil!" She roared, slowing herself down, trying to get to a dear friend of theirs. Isak and Heather jump off, Tuffnut behind them as they run towards the wooden structure with a locked door. Isak kicks the door repeatedly.

* * *

Thirty seconds.

* * *

"Hiccup...just in case, I want to tell you something, okay?" Astrid whimpered in fear.

"Don't talk like that, baby, they're coming for you." Hiccup assured.

"I know they are, but without you I don't want them to come for me. I will always love you, and I am sorry for the troubles I caused when we were kids. I love you so much." Astrid whimpered.  
Vakt lands down outside of one of the boxes and Hicks leaps off, sprinting towards it, kicking the door repeatedly. Hicks smashes the door down.

* * *

His eyes widen in fear.

* * *

"No! No not me! Why are you coming for me?" Hiccup screamed, unaware that Timat and the others are outside of Astrid's structure. Hicks is also shocked. He runs over to Hiccup.

* * *

Isak kicks the door down, looking around. His eyes widen in horror as he sees the purple sphere of magic inside, but no Astrid inside. Timat's eyes widen. "No, I'm such an idiot! They coated the building in Dark Magic! Blocking the real signal!" Timat yelled in horror.

* * *

Five seconds.

* * *

Astrid sits there, hearing the whooshing encircling her small hut that she is sat inside, helpless. "Hiccup...it's alright, it's okay listen." Astrid said, hearing Hiccup yelling in horror, screaming for her.

"Astrid! No!" He yelled over and over. Behind Astrid in the darkness, a Master Dragon lands down behind her, making her gasp in fear as the rumbling makes her realise.

"I love you so much!" She cried. The Master Dragon's throat glows orange and the Master Dragon breathes a cloud of fire at her, the wall of fire charging behind her, destroying the room. She closes her eyes before it touches her, accepting her fate. She vanishes into the flames as they blast around her in the dark room.

* * *

Timat turns, hearing the explosion and the loud roar of the Master Dragon, seeing the golden glow on a mountain in the distance. Timat's eyes widen and she spreads her wings out, trying to get to the location but Xzek and Zaktrantus pull her back. "No!" Timat argued.

* * *

Hicks pulls Hiccup away and hears the loud thud of feet landing on the building and the deep breath of a Master Dragon. An explosion of fire annihilates the building and half of Hiccup's face ignites in flames and he screams in agony, rolling back and forth, Hicks tries to stop the burning on his face but it has no effect. Hiccup passes out in agony on the ground and Vakt looks up at the flames. The Master Dragon Bull glares at them, the blinded eye showing the identity. The Bull roars loudly, leaping off of the building and glides over them, vanishing into the darkness. Hicks lowers Hiccup to the ground as the flames die away, leaving only a scorched side of his head. Hicks yells in anguish smashing his hand against the floor in rage.

* * *

Vakt glides back and Hicks holds Hiccup in his arms, scorched from the flames that could have killed him. Timat and the others return, with no one else. Ruffnut and Fishlegs run through, seeing that only Hiccup has been returned. Toothless barges past, seeing Hiccup's state and sees that Astrid isn't here, his teary eyes looking at them. "Where's Astrid?" Ruffnut asked. Heather turns to her with glassy and soaked cheeks, sniffling. She shakes her head in defeat.

"No...no...no!" Fishlegs yelled in anger, smashing his fist against the wall in anger. Toothless roars in anguish, tears gushing from his huge eyes. Strauss emerges from the Bunker, with his Daughter. Tessa drops her bow in shock, realising what has happened.

"He won...he knew he would." Strauss gasped.

"What do we do without her?" Hicks asked.

"I don't know." Timat said, actually crying from this event. Toothless runs to Hiccup, looking at his wounds, rubbing his nose on him, tears covering his black scales from the loss of Astrid.

* * *

The Chaos Bringer stands on a ridge of cliff face in the body of a Gargoyle, roaring with maniacle laughter at his Victory of destroying Hiccup's hope. Tiedmann stands beside him, looking at the flames and walking away from them. The insane god laughs so loud and with pure evil in his tone at this.


	23. I Failed You

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hicks stands at the building that has finally stopped burning, the building where Astrid died. He holds her axe in his hand, scorched and charred on one side that has partially melted the steel axe. He presses it against his head in anguish, falling to his knees, destroyed as he is stood in the place that the love of his life is gone.

* * *

Hiccup gasps as he wakes up, cloth stuck to the scorched side of his face, blood dripping through a bit of the cloth. He winces in agony, feeling the fiery pain within his head from his scorch. He looks around, knowing that he needs medical attention. He turns to the side of his bed, seeing Astrid's axe beside his bed, leant up beside him. He weakly grabs the axe and looks at it, feeling the charred side as he turns it around, seeing the scorching. Hiccup tenses up, tears flowing out and he presses, scraping his hands across his face as he yells in anguish, ripping the cloth off his face in rage.

* * *

Inside of the Great Hall,

Everyone is sat inside of it with their eyes wet from tears. Timat presses her hand of talons against her head in defeat. Xzek slumps down, lowering his head in defeat. Ruffnut holds Fishlegs, sniffling in sadness as they look up at the night's sky. Vakt wipes a tear from his eye, trying to hide his emotions. How he really does care about them all. Tuffnut yells in anger , swiping his hands across the table angrily, smashing all of the mugs of mead off the table, throwing a chair into a pillar. The wooden chair explodes on impact and Tuffnut falls to the floor, rubbing his finger on his brow. Strauss presses his forehead against the wooden pillar, knowing that they have failed. The Chaos Bringer won. Tessa twiddles her fingers through her hair, feeling like a failure, she never even got to meet Astrid. Timat snarls, storming out and climbing out of the Great Hall, spreading her wings out and gliding away. "Timat!" Ruffnut called, watching her flying away.

"Where's she going?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know, probably to clear her head." Xzek said, walking off. Tuffnut turns and walks towards Hiccup's house, knowing that that is where he is, recovering from his attack, but he knows that he will never recover from Astrid's death. He opens the door, seeing Astrid's axe imbedded in the wall and the cloth that was on his face is on the floor. Tuffnut sits on the chair beside him, Hiccup looking away with his scorched side of his head pressed against the pillow.

"Xzek told me that you aren't accepting regeneration." Tuffnut said.

"Why should I hide what I am?" Hiccup questioned sternly.

"Then what are you?" Tuffnut asked.

"A Failure." Hiccup snarled at himself.

"You are not, there was nothing that you could have done to save her. The Chaos Bringer had the upper hand all the way through. He covered the real building that Astrid was in with Dark Magic. We could get to her." Tuffnut explained.

"If I didn't bring her along on that expedition to the Arctic Imperium...she would still be here." Hiccup said, sniffling.

"The Chaos Bringer was gonna get her no matter what, there was nothing you could have done to change that." Tuffnut stated. "It's not over yet, Hiccup. We still have a chance of saving her. We need to find the Enchanter's Secret. The Necromancer, the Alchemist and the Enchanter are gonna help us now. We can undo it all. We can save all of them." Tuffnut said, placing his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup mumbles to himself.

"No Hope..." Hiccup whispered to himself. Tuffnut turns to him.

"What?" Tuffnut questioned. Hiccup turns to Hiccup, half of his head burnt away. His hear gone on that side and showing the shape of his skull on the other side of his young face.

"There is no hope." Hiccup snarled.

* * *

Timat glides through the air, landing down at the Temple that they skirmished on nearly a year ago in the battle against Zalenthus and the Master Dragons. She looks around, anger swelling up inside of her. "Show yourself, Chaos Bringer!" Timat yelled at the top of her huge lungs.

"You fight for a species so much weaker than you could ever be. You are weak, Timat. You care for these apes." The Chaos Bringer snarled.

"They were a better family than my own race could be!" Timat yelled angrily. The Chaos Bringer chuckles as his voice encircles her.

"Compassion was always my brother's ultimate weakness." The Chaos Bringer chuckled.

"Why? Why do you do this? What do you gain?" Timat yelled.

"Entertainment." The Chaos Bringer snarled, disappearing. Timat roars in anger, breathing fire into the sky in anguish from their defeat.

...


	24. Hiccup's Sanity

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup looks into the reflection of his sword, seeing the two faces. Not seeing him, but a failure. He presses the cold steel of the blade against his head in defeat. He places the blade against his throat, closing as his eyes. "I can't take it." Hiccup whispered to himself.

"So that's it?" Strauss questioned, leant up against the wall of his house with his arms crossed. Hiccup turns to him, both faces glaring at him.

"You don't know the pain that I am going through." Hiccup snarled.

"Actually, I do. I may have my little girl back. Nevertheless, I still lost my wife to Tiedmann. However, I managed to move on because I knew that Tiedmann would never stop destroying lives. Therefore, in her name, I fought to stop him. Leading me to you. You cannot give in now; we can find the Enchanter's Secret and save her. You can save...everyone. But as a pathetic wuss as you are right now, will not save her." Strauss said, standing up and walking away from Hiccup. Strauss stops, turning to Hiccup. "We found someone washed up when you were recovering. It took you days to recover by the way. He is a former Dragon Slayer. He knew Tiedmann before he lost it. If you want to stop him, he is the guy you need to talk to." Strauss said.

"I am done, Strauss. I have nothing. I failed Astrid, I'm a bad person. Why do you think I won't accept the healing of my face?" Hiccup questioned.

"You're not a bad person; it's just that at this current moment in time. You have bad luck." Strauss said, walking out. Hiccup sits there, looking at his sword and holding the grip tightly as a tear rolls down his cheek from his eye. He turns, seeing Astrid sat beside him. She smiles to Hiccup, caressing his cheek with her ghostly hand.

"You know what you have to do." She lovingly whispered, kissing him. As Hiccup closes his eyes, thinking that she is there as they kiss, he reopens them, seeing she is gone.

"I do." Hiccup sighed sadly.

* * *

Hiccup walks outside with a hood shadowing out his burnt face. He enters the Great Hall, seeing Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut stood inside, looking at the Former Dragon Slayer who is looking out at the ocean. "His name is Smydor." Fishlegs stated.

"I heard...that you knew Tiedmann." Hiccup said. The Moonlight glows on him like a spotlight.

"Yeah, I knew Tiedmann. He was a good man, a friend. He, I and his son Carter were a family. His wife was named Angel." Smydor said, he has a gruff broken voice with a scar across his neck. In Smydor's mind, he remembers what happened. "Angel loved us all as a family; we lived on a farm together. But Tiedmann? Tiedmann was special." He explained, remembering as he saw them dancing in the fields of crops. Before he had his scars. Before his face was incinerated. An actual smile of happiness on his face. "They did everything together. I've never seen two humans more in love." He said, remembering the gentle kiss they shared in the fields. "One day, we travelled through the woods, and a squadron of Night Furies attacked us. The fire split us up from Angel, giving Tiedmann scars." Smydor explained, remembering the sight of the fire in between them. "A man on a horse came over and rescued her, getting her away." Smydor explained, remembering as they sat there, time passing around them. "She never came back." Smydor stated. "Tiedmann wouldn't give up." Smydor stated, remembering how he looked at an amulet with their names etched into it. The three of them all wander through the land to find her again. "It took forever, but we finally made it back to the farm." Smydor said. Tiedmann stands there, looking at the house, with the rider's horse stood outside with the lights on. He runs over and goes to climb through the window, and Tiedmann's eyes widen in shock. "But by then, she already moved on." Smydor said. Tiedmann gasps as his heart is destroyed, seeing his beloved wife having sex with the rider. His arms caressing around her body, her moaning echoes through him as he feels betrayed. He drops down, turning around and walking away, clenching his hands into fists. "Angel had been having an affair with the Rider for five years behind Tiedmann's back. He treated her like an angel; she wanted to be treated as a person." Smydor explained. "Something changed in Tiedmann that day, something snapped!" Smydor narrated. Tiedmann's eyes glare up in the memory with a terrifying scowl.

"She betrayed us, come on!" Tiedmann snarled, walking away.

"No, she thought you died! She wanted to move on!" The younger Smydor said. Tiedmann snaps round.

"She betrayed all of us! Didn't she?" Tiedmann roared, terrifying the young Smydor. Carter turns, wanting to come back. Tiedmann grabs him by the shoulder, ripping the amulet off. "She doesn't love you no more! Now come on!" Tiedmann yelled, pulling Carter away. Smydor stands there, watching Tiedmann walking off as the rain starts to fall around them.

"We were lost, outcasts, unloved, unknown." Smydor said, remembering how they wandered aimlessly through the raining land. Tiedmann turns, staring at the distance. "Then Tiedmann found the Dragon Monarch Sanctuary." Smydor said. Tiedmann's face transforms into the sinister stare that he always has as he walks towards the Sanctuary. Smydor stands there, seeing his old friend transforming into a monster. "But Donavahn wasn't my friend anymore. He wasn't anyone's friend." Smydor said, snapping out of his memories. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the very same amulet that has gathered rust. It opens up, still containing their names. "He took over the Sanctuary and formed and Empire to get vengeance. He hunted the man down and murdered him and his people and the Sleeping Village. Angel escaped though; we do not know where she is." Smydor explained.

"Then how did the story about Tiedmann hating Rapists start?" Tessa asked.

"The man that Angel cheated on Tiedmann with was once a Rapist. She helped him overcome his illness and they wanted a family together in their own home, isolated from the world. But that wasn't enough; Tiedmann is still hunting her to punish her." Smydor explained.

"Where'd you go?" Fishlegs asked.

"I met Ivahn Kahn. He promised to take me in and stop the bad. But then Zalenthus arrived, I watched him throw a Dragon Slayer into a pit of wolves; I watched them rip him to pieces. Everywhere I went, Zalenthus was in control. Except here." Smydor explained. Hiccup stands there, not speaking as he pieces it together. He hears whispers in the back of his head.

"Hiccup?" Fishlegs called. Smydor looks over his shoulder at Hiccup as he presses his fingers on his brow.

"No, no, no, no." Hiccup mumbled. He looks up, seeing Snotlout staring down at him with a scowl on his face.

"You failed her, Hiccup." Snotlout's ghostly voice whispered. He then turns, seeing Stoick and Valka also there, looking at him with disappointment. He continues to look around, seeing everyone that died nearly a year ago. Staring at him like he failed them all. Draxtanus' ghost also glares at Hiccup coldly. All of the Dragons stand around him, Gentle Flame, Stormfly, and Meatlug.

All of them.

He then turns, seeing Zalenthus walking through the shadows, towards Hiccup.

"You will never be worthy, even in death, my influence always exists. I will control you this time." The Chaos Bringer snarled through Zalenthus' spirit.

"Get out; what do you want from me?" Hiccup whimpered as Zalenthus' ghost encircles him. Hiccup turns around, unable to hear Fishlegs and the others around him. He turns; staggering back as Astrid stands there, scowling at him with scorched hair. "Astrid..." Hiccup whimpered.

"How could you fail me?" Astrid's deceiving ghost hissed, staring at him with her large eyes.

"I tried! I'm sorry!" Hiccup cried. She storms towards him.

"How could you betray me?" She screamed, burning up into flames around him. The other illusions burn up around him and disappear. Hiccup gasps, unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Smydor.

"Get out of here! Get out!" Hiccup yelled. Smydor raises his hands up.

"Okay..." Smydor agreed calmly.

"Why are you here? Get out! Get out of my village!" Hiccup screamed, swinging at Smydor, yelling in rage. Hiccup suddenly collapses as he passes out, slamming on the floor.

...


	25. The Chaos Bringer's Influence

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup is lying on his bed in his house again, his hood still up with his burnt face still remaining. Honouring his choice of staying like this. Strauss looks at him, recognising the effects he had. "What happened?" Heather asked.

"It's the Chaos Bringer. This was all part of his plan. We would always be unable to find Astrid because of the Dark Magic, and now he is using the guilt and sorrow inside of Hiccup to slowly control him." Strauss explained.

"What are the symptoms?" Timat asked.

"Hallucinations. Mainly apparitions of people he cared about that have died, saying that he failed them or it was his fault for their deaths. That slowly makes Hiccup believe the hallucinations and lose his mind. Giving the Chaos Bringer more access into Hiccup's soul. Leading to the Chaos Bringer being able to control him." Strauss explained. "I know this because I had to go through it after I thought my family were killed. But Hiccup and you guys managed to bring me back, you did." Strauss said, looking at Tessa, smiling with such happiness to see his daughter alive.

"How do you help him?" Tuffnut asked. Hicks stands there, arms crossed, glaring at Hiccup with some cold eyes.

"We need to prove that the Hallucinations are wrong before they can take effect. But right now, the Chaos Bringer is trying to get inside of his brain, when he wakes up; we need to make sure that his eyes aren't orange. We have to tie him to the bed." Strauss explained.

"Are you certain?" Fishlegs asked.

"Nobody was there to help me when I was going through this torture. That lead to me killing that family, we have to keep him from being a sword in the hand of the Chaos Bringer." Strauss explained.

* * *

Tiedmann walks through the incinerated remains of the Dragon Slayer Den. He looks around, seeing the burnt out pits where the Wolves were kept. He continues to walk through; looking at the destroyed watchtower that Toothless smashed Dagur into, killing him instantly. Inside is the rotting remains of Dagur in the shards of wood. Tiedmann turns and continues to walk across the land with ash still coating the floor. Tiedmann walks through, seeing the skeleton on the shores of the ocean. On the skeleton is a deep scorching through all of its ribs and the armour. Some other bones broken from the impact of the water when it fell. He looks at the armour, recognising it.

The Skeleton is the remains of Ivahn Kahn. He turns, seeing the skeleton of Kraktanus and Vaxinus in the destroyed town. Bones are scattered amongst the destroyed buildings and the ashes everywhere. Tiedmann spins the Sword of Shadows through his finger and slams it into the floor with all of his might. The black magic explodes around him and forms the vision around him. Zalenthus is constructed, the form the Chaos Bringer uses against Tiedmann. Zalenthus walks around him. "What is it now, Tiedmann?" The Chaos Bringer hissed, staring at him.

"The Plan is going as hoped, is it not?" Tiedmann asked.

"Oh yes, the events are going splendidly. Soon Hiccup's mind and soul will belong to me." The Chaos Bringer snarled. "But why have you come here?" The Chaos Bringer wondered.

"Finding clues, to find an old friend." Tiedmann explained, revealing the bones of Ivahn. The Chaos Bringer uses Zalenthus' face to smirk as he looks at the body.

"Ivahn Kahn. His skills will be required to bring down Berk, this time they will not be able to return." The Chaos Bringer snarled. "Bring his bones to the Arctic Imperium. I will make sure that he will be revived." The Chaos Bringer said.

"How will we continue?" Tiedmann asked.

"We locate the one who knows of the location of the Enchanter's Secret. The Necromancer." The Chaos Bringer hissed.

* * *

Isak sits inside of the Great Hall with a mug of mead on the table, arms on the table in rage of how badly life is going. He turns, seeing the Necromancer walking over to the table and sitting down in front of him. "Hello." Isak greeted.

"What's wrong?" The Necromancer asked.

"Ever since we arrived, things have just gotten worse by the hour. First Gentle Flame, then Astrid dying, and now Hiccup slowly coming under the influence of the Chaos Bringer." Isak groaned. He suddenly yells in rage, throwing his mug across the room, into the wall. The wooden mug explodes and mead is thrown everywhere, he slumps back into his chair.

"Do not lose hope, yet. There is still a chance to put things right. Finding the Enchanter's Secret is our only concern." The Necromancer stated.

"You were the last one who used the Enchanter's Secret!" Isak shouted. "You should know where it is."

"I know where I left it, in the Sahara Desert. But we are unable to get there with the King's Sword surrounding the Barbaric Archipelago. We need to find a way to get through their defences. They have been destroying areas of woodland across this place for their economic requirements. For now, while we help Hiccup with his issues, we need to stop those Colonists before any more damage is caused and so we can break through the Blockade." The Necromancer explained.

"How do we break through? I've seen their fleet, even the Ancient Dragons won't be able to make a dent." Isak explained.

"After finding out what we can about them, I know something that can." The Necromancer explained.

"What?" Isak asked.

"The Leviathan. If we can find it in the Arctic Imperium, we can use it against them. It will do as I command." The Necromancer explained.

"But first we need to sneak in and see what it is they are doing?" Isak asked.

"Yes, that is the method the Enchanters always used. Whilst the Leviathan slaughters them, we take out the leaders and any plans. And we then fly to the Sahara Desert." He said.  
From inside of Hiccup's house, he lies in bed. His eyes suddenly snap open, his irises glowing fiery orange. He scowls sinisterly and whispers speak in his brain.

...


	26. Hallucinations and Nightmares

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Heather is sat outside with her legs crossed, wiping a tear from her eye. She turns, seeing Isak walking over to her with the Necromancer setting up his Teleportation Book. She sniffles as he hugs her. "What's happened to Smydor?" Isak asked.

"He took a boat and left, I don't know where to." Heather said. She looks at the Necromancer behind them. "What's going on?" Heather asked.

"The Necromancer and I are going to continue to search for the Leviathan. He said that he knows where it is in there and that he could awaken it." Isak explained.

"How do you know that whatever this thing is won't kill us all on sight?" Heather whispered.

"He said that it will do his bidding. It's more about if we really can trust the Necromancer." Isak explained. "And we need to find a way to stop those Colonists. They have created a blockade of boats and we need to get past. We will be sneaking in and finding members of the King's Sword." Isak explained.

"You be careful, Tiedmann and the Chaos Bringer now have the upper hand. With Hiccup starting to wander crazy town and the Dragon Monarchs being released. I don't know how we can stop him." Heather whimpered.

"Hey...we'll find a way." Isak assured, cupping her cheek. She pulls him closer and shares a beloved kiss on his lips.

"Please come back." Heather begged.

"I will...I promise." Isak assured. Isak turns to see the Necromancer with the book ready. The Necromancer nods at him and Isak nods back, walking over to him. The Necromancer grabs Isak's hand and places his hand on the page. They both teleport away in a whirlwind of magic. The Book is taken with them in the blast. She sighs, turning to see Ruffnut running over to her.

"Hiccup's gone!" Ruffnut yelled.

"What?" Heather questioned.

"He's gone! I was bringing him some food, and he is gone, knocked out the guard outside his house!" Ruffnut said.

* * *

Hiccup wanders aimlessly through the woods, whimpering as he walks through, twitching as he feels a hot pain in different locations in his body. He slows down, sitting down on a broken tree trunk. He looks at the trunk, seeing the old impact mark across the soil. He sees the cove where Toothless and he met, where he crashed. He walks through and jumps down into the cove. He rolls on the ground, grunting as he does. He has tears covering his cheeks from his painful distress that he is suffering through. He falls to his knees, looking into the lake, seeing his own reflection in the transparent liquid. He sniffles, scraping his hand into the mud. "Please...please tell me that this is a dream." Hiccup whimpered, seeing his own reflection. He slams his hands against his head repeatedly and aggressively, wanting to wake up from this as a tree. He cries loudly in agonising sorrow and grief. "Wake up! Wake up!" Hiccup yelled to himself, slamming his hands into a puddle, screaming as the reflection of him is blasted away in the splash of water. As the water ripples, he looks back, seeing something else.

The Real Chaos Bringer's face.

The flames cover his face instead of scales on his body. He has flame covered long horns on his head and the terrifying fiery eyes of the Chaos Bringer stare straight at him. The spines of the structure beneath the flames make him look very threatening. The Chaos Bringer smirks, laughing evilly at Hiccup. Hiccup gasps, shaking his head. The Chaos Bringer vanishes from the reflection and he only sees himself.

"Hiccup?" A voice called. Hiccup turns, recognising the voice. He turns and gasps, seeing Astrid stood there. Her long blonde hair wrapped into a Braided Tail around her shoulder. She wears her white wedding dress. She has tears running down her cheeks as she looks at him, holding the flowers in her hand.

"No...You're not real..." Hiccup mumbled, he closes his eyes, trying not to think about it. He opens his eyes again and sees that his assumption was correct. Heather is stood there; emerging from the bushes is Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Hicks, Strauss, Tessa, Toothless and the Ancient Dragons. Timat climbs down behind Heather and looks at Hiccup.

"What are you doing, Hiccup?" Heather asked.

"I...I wanted to walk." Hiccup mumbled, looking around in confusion.

"Come on, Hiccup. Let's go home." Timat said.

"No." Hiccup said.

"What?" Timat questioned.

"Hiccup, stop being an idiot and follow us back." Hicks coldly snarled.

"What was that?" Hiccup snarled, approaching them, pulling his hood back and revealing the scorched side of his face as he glares at him. "It's your fault she died, Hicks! Your fault!" Hiccup yelled.

"Shut up, Hiccup." Hicks snarled.

"You always wanted this to happen didn't you?" Hiccup scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" Hicks questioned.

"I know about the feelings you had for Astrid. You wanted to find her so then you could leave me out of the picture! Well look how well that went!" Hiccup yelled, stepping around in circles, laughing in disgust.

"Hiccup, stop this. The Chaos Bringer is trying to control you." Ruffnut warned.

"No, for once, after she was taken from me, I am thinking clearly." Hiccup snarled. "I am going after Tiedmann, and I am gonna kill him. I will slit his throat and gut him as painfully as possible." Hiccup snarled.

"Hiccup, this isn't you. Come back and calm down, please." Heather begged.

"So all of us...have to fight the whole of his army, the Precursor army and those Colonists for this vendetta of yours?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Yeah, bad idea. I think we should wait this whole thing out." Tuffnut said.

"Look, will you guys stop complaining and do something for once?" Hiccup barked.

"Hiccup, are you forgetting who risked their lives to help your sorry ass to save everyone at Kahn's camp?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah! We almost died doing so! Snotlout did!" Fishlegs said.

"Oh boo-hoo! Why don't you come back when you lose your entire family, then compare notes." Hiccup coldly scoffed. Disrespecting the Dragons who were family to these people and their friends.

"Wow...fuck off, Hiccup." Tuffnut snarled turning and walking away.

"Where the hell are you going?" Hiccup snarled.

"I'm going home." Tuffnut said.

"Oh yeah, that's great, Tuffnut! We can always count on you to sit out when there's work to do!" Hiccup barked loudly at him.

"Well you can count me out too." Vakt said.

"What?" Hiccup snarled.

"Don't get me wrong, when we attacked Kahn's base on that rescue mission was pretty impressive and fun, but I am not gonna fight against the Chaos Bringer who is using Tiedmann. I won't follow you into your personal Vendetta. This isn't our fight. The fight is to bring them back, not to kill Tiedmann now." Vakt said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Hicks agreed.

"All of you be quiet!" Hiccup shouted.

"This is a bad idea." Heather agreed. Toothless whimpers at how angry Hiccup is being.

"Be quiet!" Hiccup yelled in anger.

"Hiccup stop!" Timat yelled. Hiccup unsheathes the Sword of Kahn and points it at Timat.

"Be quiet." Hiccup threatened.

"Hiccup, you are not fit to lead at this point in time! You need to recover and look after your kids! We won't follow you until you recover." Tessa said.

"Well, how about now?" Hiccup snarled, scraping the blade against her cheek. Suddenly a sword touches his cheek as well.

"Don't do that." Strauss threatened.

"Strauss...what are you doing?" Hiccup snarled.

"Protecting my daughter and my friends. Now lower the sword." Strauss demanded.

"You're siding with them?" Hiccup snarled.

"I am doing the right thing." Strauss said.

"Strauss! We can find Tiedmann, we can make him pay! This is what we wanted! What you wanted!" Hiccup argued.

"All I want now is for you to return home and recover. I have been responsible for enough of Tiedmann's problems in the past, and I'll be damned if I will be responsible for anymore." Strauss said, walking away from Hiccup.

"So that's it? You just give up?" Hiccup scoffed.

"Not giving up, I am helping you by teaching you to hide that anger, vengeance comes later..." Strauss tried to explain until Hiccup interrupts again.

"I'm amazed that I didn't see that one coming. I guess that you aren't very new to concept of it." Hiccup scoffed, insulting his friends.

"That's a little harsh." Ruffnut said.

"But you guys? I really thought that you'd have my back." Hiccup snarled.

"Us? What the hell did we do?" Tuffnut questioned.

"You nearly got me fed to a Zippleback and a Gronckle, you abandoned me on a dying island with a nut job on it, you blew up my house, and that was all in a year!" Hiccup yelled. His rage is clear in his body as his hands tense into fists as he glares at them. Hiccup's eyes faintly glow orange, as his rage is only helping the Chaos Bringer take control of him.

"Hiccup, calm down, what's your problem?" Fishlegs questioned.

"_You're_ my problem! You've always been my problem! Each and every one of you is just a problem! That I have to deal with on a daily basis!" Hiccup yelled in anger, directed at every single one of them. Even at the Dragons. Even at Toothless. They all remain silent at his words. Heather turns and walks away, to Hicks who nods at her and walks off with her. "Guys..." Hiccup weakly said, realising his mistake, his rage wearing off. Tuffnut turns to Fishlegs and Ruffnut, nodding to them both and walking away from Hiccup, following the others. Timat and the Ancient Dragons climb up the cliffs around the cove, scraping their talons into the stone, flying away. Only the Strausses and Toothless remain there. Hiccup looks at the young Night Fury. "Toothless." Hiccup begged. Toothless' eyes are wide as they look at him with grief and despair. He turns and walks away, following the other, head lowered.

"I know you're struggling, Hiccup. But you need to figure out the difference between your foes and you allies." Strauss said, walking off with Tessa. Hiccup sniffles, bowing his head in grief of his own actions.

And then there are some loud claps cracking from behind him. Hiccup turns, seeing a Gargoyle stepping out from the shadows, clapping its hands together with a smirk on its face. Its eyes glow fiery orange as it looks at Hiccup. "Amusing, but pointless." The Chaos Bringer snarled. Hiccup looks around, seeing Gargoyles emerging from the Shadows in the Cove. They have been hiding the whole time. "Making these people hiding in their little village will not save them. Your antics at the Arctic Imperium have forced my hand." The Chaos Bringer said, walking alongside Hiccup.

"So you are going to use the Oblivion Codes to wipe out all life?" Hiccup questioned.

"And rebuild a new world on top of the remains of the one my weak brother constructed." The Chaos Bringer chuckled.

"You're gonna destroy millions of lives." Hiccup warned.

"Only a cynical man would say that the inhabitants of this period of time have lives, Hiccup. Crime, despair. This is not how the species of intelligence were supposed to live." The Chaos Bringer said. He turns to Hiccup. "I have been in check of the corruption of this planet for millions of years. I split the Continent of Pangaea into different plates to kill the species, cause Volcanoes to erupt to burn others in hot ash clouds, the true destroyer of the Enchanter's City, the Citadel. Every time a civilisation reaches the pinnacle of its decadence, I will return to restore the balance." The Chaos Bringer explained.

"This Period is not beyond saving. I am able to break your power for now, give me more time. Inside of the evil, there are still good people here." Hiccup begged.

"You are defending a Period so corrupt that I have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure." The Chaos Bringer scoffed. "When I saw you in front of Zalenthus when we first met, you were lost in the love of Astrid Hofferson. And so I took away that love and showed you a new path. There is still a way to do right for this world. It should be _you _standing by my side in saving this world." The Chaos Bringer lied.

"I'll stand where I belong, between you and Berk. I will save Astrid from what you did." Hiccup warned.

"No one can save Berk." The Chaos Bringer said. The Chaos Bringer nods at the Precursors and they all start to breathe fire from their throats on the plant life in this beautiful lush cove. The smell of burning grass fills the air and snow melts around them. "Like a Komodo Dragon, the first bite upon the body of a Water Buffalo takes time to create any kind of effect on the body. The Buffalo runs from its life from the Dragons but they follow in the shadows, waiting, following the trails of blood from the bull. The Buffalo will then watch in horror as its own body destroys itself from the bacteria. It becomes weak and collapses in a pit of mud. Getting weaker by the minute. The Komodo feels it and slowly approaches the Buffalo and the Buffalo has grown so weak and corrupt that it cannot fight back against them. The Komodo Dragons return to finish the job, and this time no strong blood cells in the Bull will get in the way. Then the final bite is lethal and far more aggressive, leading to a large meal for the Dragons. I use the same tactic; I gave them that strength that is why the Komodo is at the top of its food chain. King of the domain. Berk is the Water Buffalo and you and your friends are those white blood cells trying to stop me. But White Blood Cells can also be killed for being so will. Such as Astrid." The Chaos Bringer described. Hiccup looks at the Chaos Bringer in horror as the flames engulf this place. Hiccup sees glimpses of the Chaos Bringer's face in his eyes from the flames around him; the lie of the Fire Madness is simply him. "Killed by the man she thought she could change. Starve the planet enough and eventually everyone becomes a monster craving for a meal to quench that hunger. Like the Buffalo, your Time Period has been surviving after my initial attack and you have limped on ever since. I am back to finish the job, and this time no misguided idealists will get in the way. Like Astrid you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. Now I will give you one last chance, make a choice, the future for this world, or death." The Chaos Bringer threatened, stepping aside and blinding Hiccup with the brightness of the flames. Hiccup's brain becomes consumed with whispers and his eyes turn orange.

"I'm listening." Hiccup said. The Chaos Bringer smirks.

"Justice is Balenced, you burnt Kahn's home and left him for dead. Consider yourselves even." The Chaos Bringer smirked.

...


	27. Returning to the Arctic Imperium

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Isak and the Necromancer appear inside of the Arctic Imperium, inside of the Garden where they found The Alchemist. Isak looks at the soil, seeing the footprints of Tiedmann and the drag marks where he kidnapped Astrid. "This must have been where Tiedmann took Astrid." Isak assumed.

"Yes, it is one of the closest books mine could have reached. Now come on, we need to find the Leviathan." The Necromancer stated.

"Do you remember where it was left?" Isak asked.

"It was left in the Vaults. Where all of the forbidden weapons were locked away." The Necromancer said. "That is where I took the Enchanter's Secret from, to the Library in the Sahara Desert." The Necromancer explained. Isak walks through, peering around the corner, seeing that every Gargoyle is gone.

"The Gargoyles are gone." Isak said.

"I know, they were awakened. Now the Chaos Bringer controls every single one of them." The Necromancer explained. Isak holds his axe tightly as they both walk through. The Necromancer looks around, listening intently. "There's nothing here." The Necromancer said.

"In the whole complex? How can you tell?" Isak asked.

"Trust me, my hearing is far more advanced than yours, my Staff isn't picking anything up either." The Necromancer stated, his staff glows blue as he walks through. They walk towards a door that has been locked.

"Is it through here?" Isak asked.

"The entrance to the Vaults is, the Vaults are massive." The Necromancer said, holding his staff up at the door. The Staff glows and blue magic glows in between the two large slabs. Whilst he casts the spell, he opens his fingers on his other hand. The metal plates on his hand scrape together as he opens his hand. The Slabs slide open and reveal the cob web covered stair well. The Necromancer casts a sphere of light in his hand and looks around through his mask. He steps down the large cracked steps. His robes drag on the steps and Isak looks around, his torch lit as he looks around.

"Is there anything else in here that we could use?" Isak asked.

"None that remain. The other weapons were destroyed or hidden somewhere else. The Octavium, I don't know where that is." The Necromancer said.

"It's at Berk. We used to defeat you actually. When Hiccup last met you, you were helping Zalenthus. Well the Chaos Bringer technically." Isak explained.

"And he stored me in there? Good man, he managed to do what I would have done if I was not under the control of the Chaos Bringer." The Necromancer said.

"How can one being control so many different things?" Isak asked.

"Only now have I learnt about his existence. We all thought that Zalenthus was just very powerful and that he used the Chaos Bringer as his title. It seems that the Chaos Bringer used that to deceive us until someone smarter figured it out." The Necromancer said.

"Necromancer...if you were here before Astrid was captured, would you have helped us?" Isak asked.

"Do not dwell on things like that, they corrupt you. Just like it is corrupting Hiccup. Sorrow leads to Guilt. Guilt leads to Anger. And eventually, Anger opens the doorway for the Chaos Bringer to give you madness. I just hope that Hiccup can get past this and notice the reality that he can save her from this fate." The Necromancer said.

"Isn't this a fixed point?" Isak asked.

"Time can be rewritten. I am a prime example." The Necromancer said.

"Why are you here?" Isak asked.

"I was brought here by the Enchanter's Secret. I guess this is an alternate version of my life where I have to decide whether I should use the Oblivion Codes or not." The Necromancer explained.

"When you go back...will you?" Isak asked. The Necromancer stops, leaning against the wall with his staff in hand.

"I don't know. This is the future of life when I do use them to kill my own people. I do not know the outcome if I close up that portal. The Book will remain there, but the future for all life? Maybe the world would just end because they burnt the planet to dust." The Necromancer explained.

"Or the Enchanters would all be brought back because they fought the Chaos Bringer back and survived?" Isak said.

"There is that." The Necromancer agreed.

"Look on the bright side. I just hope that you choose not to." Isak said.

"I hope so as well." The Necromancer said.

"What was your time like?" Isak asked.

"The Cenozoic Era was beautiful. Mostly snowy because it was during the Ice Age, I lived at the Citadel. There we could observe the Northern Lights across the world. We called the Citadel the Shining City. We always investigated the things that were here before us, and then we met the Ancient Dragons. Not all were our enemies, Draxtanus was by our side, Timat and their friends that you know of today. We tried to figure out a way to save Zalenthus; we had no idea about the Chaos Bringer's influence over him. The beautiful skies with the Northern lights became infected with smoke from the never ending fields of fire." The Necromancer explained.

"Did you ever get an upper hand?" Isak asked.

"There was the Pharaoh. The most powerful of all of us, but he was taken over by the Chaos Bringer's influence, he was the once that left the Library in ruins. I had to kill him, my own mentor. Only now do I realise that he always knew about the existence of the Chaos Bringer, but he kept it a secret. He could see the future. He told me something...something that Hiccup needs to know." The Necromancer explained.

"What?" Isak asked.

"I must wait until the Chaos Bringer is at his most vulnerable." The Necromancer said, avoiding the possible conversation and moving on. Isak watches the Chaos Bringer enter a large room in the Vaults. He gasps. "There it is..." He said in amazement. The enormous skeleton of the huge Red Death like creature stands there, its wings spread out, it's massive jaws on its skull opened up with the meter long teeth still inside.

"It's dead..." Isak gasped in defeat.

"Not horror, in stasis. The Leviathan was designed this way so that it could never be killed when unneeded. All it takes is my hand upon that book at the Leviathan will return to like and follow my deeds. So we know that it is here." The Necromancer said, glad of this discovery.

"So we can return and get back to finding out how we get rid of those Colonists?" Isak asked.

"Yes, remember, we need reconnaissance on them first, to know what we are dealing with." The Necromancer said, turning and opening his teleportation book up again. "We should get back." The Necromancer said.

* * *

In another section of the Arctic Imperium...

Tiedmann holds the skeleton of Kahn and places it down on a table. Dust blasts off and his armour scrapes against the stone. Fragments of stone dust fall off from the scraping. The Chaos Bringer forms in his Ghostly Form of fire, still using Zalenthus' image to make Tiedmann trust him and obey him. "Tell me, how can you possibly bring him back without the Enchanter's Secret?" Tiedmann asked.

"I can bring back small species like your selves with my strength. But not something as large as my real body, not in my current form." The Chaos Bringer stated. The Chaos Bringer places his talons upon the skeleton. "Zor, Ka, De, Or." The Chaos Bringer snarled. The Skeleton suddenly tenses up and fire emerges from his talons around it caresses around Kahn's body like a cocoon. The Skeleton floats into the air and his muscle is reconstructed slowly. His ribcage regenerates the hole that Toothless shot into his chest that killed him. His shattered bones regenerate from his fall and his muscles and organs form again, covering his body. His muscular features return and the Chaos Bringer smirks. Tiedmann smirks as well as Kahn's voice grunts viscously. His hands spread out, the skin reforming around his body, the scars still remaining. He falls to his knees as the skin being regenerated covers over his unclothed body, the fire surrounding him. His hair returns and the fire constructs it the same way it was nearly a year ago. As the fire around him presses against his skin, the memories rebuild his awesome looking armour around him. His Gauntlets with sharp fingers form around his open hands as he yells out in anger. His chest plate returns, the hole burnt through being regenerated from the memories in his DNA left behind in his blood. He falls to his knees, feeling his bones returning to their healthy forms. His eyes snap open with the fire finishing the job as it reconstructs them. He growls in anger.

* * *

Back at Berk...

Heather walks through the village, seeing Strauss sat there, working on the forge, constructing some new swords and axes. Heather chuckles. "You know how to work a forge?" Heather asked. Strauss chuckles.

"Yeah, in my village I used to be the Blacksmith. It didn't save the village though." He sighed.

"You can't save everyone." Heather said.

"I know...I know. But if I can pull my weight around here for everything the people of this wonderful place have done for me, then it is all worth it." Strauss said. Suddenly an arrow shoots past both their heads and is imbedded in the wall. They both turn and their eyes widen.

It's Hiccup.

He glares at them with his hood pulled back, showing his madness in both faces. His eyes are glowing fiery orange with control of Hiccup's mind of the Chaos Bringer.

"You never could do anything right, could you?" Hiccup yelled from across the village.

"Hiccup?" Heather gasped.

"It's all your fault! It's everyone's fault here for Astrid's death!" Hiccup yelled, the Chaos Bringer twisting his words so he can betray them.

"Hiccup, shut up!" She yelled, disgusted from those words.

"Where's Hicks! Where's that bastard that left her to die? I'm gonna kill him! Where is he?" Hiccup yelled with complete rage in his voice.

"Where's Hiccup?" Heather questioned.

"Don't call me that! Shut up! Shut up! I hate you!" Hiccup yelled, grabbing his head in pain and falling to his knees. Everyone looks at Hiccup in fear, concerned about what is going on, seeing the eyes. Hiccup looks up and fires the Crossbow at them again, missing as she rolls out of the way. Strauss pulls his sword from his scabbard and swings it at Hiccup, blocking Hiccup's sword.

"We are not your enemies, Hiccup! Try to think!" Strauss strained. Hiccup kicks Strauss in the chest, slamming him against the forge. Hiccup throws his Crossbow on the ground and pulls both the Sword of Kahn and the Sword of Prometheus from his two scabbards. He sprints at the men and women trying to stop him. He swings the sword across one of their chests, sending them onto the ground, not majorly injuring them, but knocking them out of his path. Toothless turns, seeing Hiccup on his rampage. Hiccup turns, seeing the Enchanter and the Alchemist running at him with their staffs in their hands. He swings the Sword of Kahn across the Alchemist's chest, throwing her against the wall from the impact and he slashes the Sword of Prometheus across the Enchanter's face, knocking him down as well. He looks around, finding himself surrounded by Vikings. He brings the Sword of Prometheus into the ground with such might that an explosion of fire blasts the Vikings onto the ground. The Ancient Dragons glide towards him and he swings the Sword of Kahn across Timat's wing, slamming her to the ground. She roars in pain, paralysed temporarily.

"Don't attack him!" Timat ordered.

"Hiccup!" Hicks yelled. Hiccup turns, glaring at Hicks with his fiery eyes. "You want me? Here I am." Hicks snarled.

...


	28. Hiccup vs Hicks

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup scowls at Hicks and spins his swords through his fingers as he sees him walking forward. "You want to fight me? Come on then!" Hicks called. Hiccup yells in rage, sprinting at Hicks. They both slam their swords against one another. Hicks scrapes it along and throws the Sword of Prometheus from his fingers. The sound of sword blades crashing together repeats over and over. Sparks erupt as the blade crash against one another aggressively. Hiccup tackles Hicks down a hill and they both tumble and roll down the hill, bashing themselves against the huge roots of trees and boulders in the soil. They grunt in pain as they bounce off of the rocks. They roll into a large ditch and they both groan, blood trickling down their foreheads. Their swords are imbedded blade first in the floor from their tumbling. Hiccup spits out blood from his lips in pain, his lip cracked with crimson liquid oozing out.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Hiccup snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." Hicks scoffed.

"It's all your fault! Astrid is dead because of you!" Hiccup yelled in rage.

"Is that so?" Hicks snarled. "Who was it that got involved in the war with a god? Who got involved with Donavahn Tiedmann? Huh? You did this. Only you." Hicks threatened. "You could never keep her safe." Hicks snarled. Hiccup glares at Hicks and sprints at him, swinging his fist at Hicks. Hicks catches Hiccup's fist and slams his forehead against Hiccup's head. A loud crack is produced from the impact of their skulls and Hiccup staggers back, stumbling on the plants. Hicks walks up behind Hiccup, grabbing the dagger in it's sheathe and throwing it out, punching him in the back of his head. Hiccup swings around, smashing his fist against Hicks' eye. He pushes Hicks against a boulder and slams his fist into Hicks' face over and over again. Hiccup's grunts with each punch is blood curdling from the belligerence in his voice. Hicks grabs Hiccup around his torso and throws him over his head, roaring powerfully. Hiccup slams onto the rock, yelling in pain. Hicks jumps onto the rock and kicks Hiccup in the head, knocking Hiccup off of the boulder. Hiccup rolls on the floor and Hicks roars, throwing Hiccup into the ground. Hiccup catches the massive arm of Hicks and he pushes Hicks' arm away, kicking him in the knee. Hicks roars and punches Hiccup in the chest, Hiccup uppercuts Hicks, making him stagger back. Hicks lunges his hands onto Hiccup, slamming him against the a rock and smashing his fists against Hiccup's head over and over again, slamming his fists against his gut. Hiccup grabs onto Hick's throat, growling. He digs his fingers into his neck, Hicks gags and Hiccup pulls him up and crashes him into the soil. Hiccup swings his fist round Hicks' face with all of his might, breaking his tooth out from his both. Blood is thrown from his lips and he leaves horrible bruises on Hicks' face. Hicks presses his feet against Hiccup's chest, kicking him violently, pushing him away from him. Hicks' jumps back up, clenching his hands into fists as he holds his fists up in a boxing style. Hiccup snarls, grabbing a rock and throwing it at Hicks, the rock crashes against Hicks' shoulder and Hicks kicks Hiccup in the head. Hiccup stumbles on the floor, trying to stay conscious. He turns to see Hicks picking up a large log and yelling in rage as he throws it straight at Hiccup. Hiccup dives down and the log explodes against the hill. Hiccup grabs his dagger and swings it at Hicks. Hicks catches Hiccup's wrist and brings it down onto his knee, cracking it. An almighty crack echoes in the ditch. Hiccup roars in pain and swings his dagger, slicing across Hicks' face, throwing Hicks into a boulder. Hicks groans in agony, grabbing his bleeding cheek with his hand, feeling he deep gash across his face. Hicks looks at Hiccup who glares at him with fiery eyes. Hiccup growls and sprints at Hiccup, tackles him to the ground punching Hiccup in the head, breaking his nose, blood squirting out as the cartilage and the skin breaks. Hicks looks a boulder and picks it up, slamming it down towards the Hiccup's head; Hiccup stops the boulder with his hands and throws Hicks on the ground. Slamming his knee on his chest, Hiccup picks up the same boulder with both hands and slams it on Hicks' head. The boulder explodes on impact and Hicks falls unconscious, blood trickling from his head wear shards of rock have broken into it. Hiccup stands up and walks towards the Sword of Kahn on the ground and stamps on Hicks' arm. Hiccup presses his foot on Hicks' chest and raises the sword, roaring as he is about to stab him with it. Suddenly magic surrounds Hiccup's body and he yells in pain. Hiccup staggers back, turning around to see the Necromancer staring at him with his Staff pointed at him. Hiccup scowls and flees, sprinting away and into the woods. Hicks is left behind, still unconscious from the brawl. Isak runs after Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Come back!" Isak called.

"Give him time! He will return." The Necromancer said. Isak sighs, turning to Hicks on the floor, beaten and bruised, blood blotched on his face in different areas from their violent brawl.

"Is he alive?" The Alchemist asked, fixing her chest piece.

"Unconscious. Hiccup slammed a boulder against his head; I'm amazed he isn't dead." Heather said.

"Hicks has always been hard headed." Isak chuckled.

"We should get him back; we will need to find a way to sneak into that fleet. We will send partners out to look for Hiccup." Tuffnut said.

"Fishlegs and I will go." Ruffnut said. Fishlegs nods, agreeing with his Girlfriend.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere in the woods...

An odd hooded man walks through the woods, seeing the footprints and drops of blood from Hiccup, where he ran away. The Mysterious Man holds a large branch in his hand like a hiker with scars on it. He looks at the tracks and sees a bloody handprint on a tree. He hears a distant cry in the distance, unmistakeably Hiccup's wails of sorrow from the loss of Astrid. The man turns around with a mask on his helmet, built from dragon bone on his face. He pulls the hood back and removes the mask from his face, revealing his rugged face beneath the mask. Scars on his face and a constant scowl.

It's Ivahn Kahn.

Fully revived and restored from the Chaos Bringer. He looks at the hill, seeing the blood stained handprints on the tree trunks and in the distance is the tall mountain. He looks at the handprint, recognising the size and the complexation of the prints. He hears the cries again, knowing that it is his enemy and follows the trails, clenching his hands into fists.

...


	29. (Author Update 2)

**Author Update #2**

* * *

**Okay then, another one of these updates. I am not going to be able to upload that many chapters for a couple of weeks now, I may be unable to write any in that time because of one thing.**

**One annoying but important thing.**

**My exams.**

**Yes, they are coming to eat my giblets.**

**Okay not to do that but I am gonna need to do more revision than normal, so I may post a couple more chapters at the end of this week, but after that, I will be unable to.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**Wish me luck on these exams!**

**I will not forget you guys who read my stuff though, I will come back.**

**Darkness Rising Stories out.**


	30. King's Sword

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Hiccup is sat inside of a cave in the cold mountain. Snow flurries outside and the cold wind brushes against his body. He shudders at the feel of it, sniffling inside as the Chaos Bringer's possessive powers no long control him. He looks at the Sword of Kahn by his foot, seeing the scratches across the shiny blade from the conflict it has seen. "I miss you, Astrid..." He sniffled. He hears a distant, but unbelievably recognisable laugh. He looks up, hearing the gruff voice. In the snow, Kahn walks towards him, holding an average steel sword.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third...what a disgraceful name." Ivahn scoffed as he slowly approaches Hiccup, his sword in his hand. Hiccup gasps in horror as he sees the man of his greatest fears stood before him.

"I watched you die..." Hiccup whimpered.

"You gave it your best." Kahn scoffed.

"If you want to kill me...do it...I have nothing left." Hiccup sniffled.

"That is not why I am here. Oh no, death is not your fate. Not from me anyways." Ivahn chuckled. "I have always admired you, you know? Always determined and strong, you had everything you would need to be a strong Dragon Slayer. Conviction, Strength, Courage. All noble qualities." Kahn explained, sitting down beside him. "No, I am not here to kill you. At the moment, we have a common enemy. The King's Sword. They are preventing anything from leaving this Archipelago. Since you have destroyed my faction, I must turn to Berk." Kahn chuckled.

"Why should we help you?" Hiccup sniffled.

"Because I was once a member of them. From England, a tiny little Island at Europe. I abandoned them because I thought they were weak." Kahn explained, picking up the Sword of Kahn. "And I believe that this belongs to me." Kahn chuckled, throwing the normal steel blade into Hiccup's hands. "Come on, get up! You lazy Magpie." Kahn said. As Hiccup slowly stands up, Kahn looks at him. "And I know the layout of their ships and their fleet, meaning that I can bring them down. But I need cannon fodder." Ivahn said.

"My family is not Cannon Fodder." Hiccup snarled.

"Speaking of which..." Kahn realised, sliding the Sword of Kahn into his scabbard on his leg as he approaches the boy. "Where is that little blonde beauty of yours?" Kahn asked.

"Dead...murdered." Hiccup said, his voice breaking as he says the words. To his surprise, Kahn freezes and looks at Hiccup with sorrow and grief for Hiccup in his eyes.

"I am sorry to hear that..." Kahn sighed.

"Oh, you're sorry?" Hiccup scoffed. "The Chaos Bringer burnt my wife to death in a building. I will never forget the fear in her voice as Hicks dragged me away. The Chaos Bringer took the love of my life away from me, the same being that brought you back to do his bidding!" Hiccup snarled. "And you're sorry? When you captured us, you had her raped by those men. By Dagur!" Hiccup snarled, turning and walking away from Kahn.

"I never had her murdered. I never actually intended for those horrors to be inflicted upon her." Kahn said.

"Well they happened, Ivahn!" Hiccup snarled. "And now Donavahn Tiedmann has killed her and has an army ready to destroy everything I fought to save." Hiccup snarled in defeat. Kahn looks at Hiccup in shock, hearing that name.

"Tiedmann? Did you just say...Tiedmann? Was that the man who had me revived in that place?" Kahn questioned.

"If that is the reason of you being here, then yes. I suppose!" Hiccup sighed.

"How could I have not noticed that?" Kahn questioned to himself. "That monster attacked Berk when you were a child. Remember Alvin the Treacherous?" Kahn asked.

"I remember him very well." Hiccup sighed.

"They knew one another. The Outcasts joined his Faction, giving him more numbers." Kahn explained.

"I haven't seen him in charge." Hiccup said.

"You wouldn't have. Tiedmann killed him to take over the Outcasts because he would not give them up. The same goes for Savage. Dagur only joined my Faction because he wanted to kill a Night Fury. Ironic that a Night Fury killed him in the end." Kahn chuckled.

"Look, Ivahn. I don't want to be part of this little alliance of ours any longer than I have to. So let's get this over and done with and let me rot in peace." Hiccup said, shoving past Kahn as he walks away.

"That's not the Hiccup I used to know..." Kahn realised, watching Hiccup storming off.

"Things change." Hiccup simply said, walking off. Kahn watches him walk away and growls slightly, not liking this alliance either.

* * *

Isak and the Necromancer look down at a small camp of King's Sword men and women. They have a pit with wood on fire inside that cooks their food and creates a warm environment. Tessa stands beside them, her Bow in her hand and an arrow between her fingers. She aims at one of the men but the Necromancer grabs her wrist and lowers it. She looks at the Necromancer and gasps quietly from the reaction of the cold metal hand holding her hand. "Don't kill them yet, we need to listen in, hear what is going on." The Necromancer whispered. He floats down carefully and presses his back against a tree as he listens into the people conversing.

"Did you manage to steal from those Riders from Berk?" The man asked.

"Yes, we killed the two Vikings and have some roast Gronckle tonight." The Woman said.

"Very nice, Gronckles have an extra layer of fat on them don't they? They taste the best." He chuckled.

"How's the fishing?" Another King's Arm Soldier asked.

"We have caught around one thousand with our boats lately. Our best haul yet." The man chuckled. _They are taking the natural resources from the Archipelago. They are going to starve everyone out. _The Necromancer spins the Staff through his fingers and he steps out.

"Hello there." The Necromancer announced. All of the people in the camp spin round, unsheathing their swords and pointing them at the Necromancer. "Now that is no way to greet an old man." The Necromancer chuckled, firing a bolt of magic through one of the men, carving through his ribcage. The magic shoots through and tears through the grass, setting it on fire. The man falls back, cracking his head against a boulder, dying. Tessa shoots an arrow into the eye of a soldier, killing him instantly. Isak scrapes his sword across the blade of another soldier's sword and swings it across the throat of the Soldier. Blood jettisons from his throat and Isak kicks him in the throat, causing him to fall back. The Necromancer drives his staff through the belly of the woman soldier, throwing her off of his spear.

"What did you learn?" Isak asked.

"I don't think that they care about colonising, they are stealing the resources from the Archipelago. They have killed two of Berk's supply runners and have captured the supplies." The Necromancer explained.

"Those supply runners had weapons, food, water. We need to get those back!" Isak said.

* * *

Hiccup and Kahn walk across the woodland, stopping at a cliff face that overlooks the bay where some of the King's Sword Vessels have docked. Hiccup slows down and sighs. "Tell me something...when we first met me, you could have easily killed me there and then. What stayed your hand?" Hiccup asked. Kahn looks over his shoulder.

"Curiosity, you are your father's son and I wanted to see how you were doing before I killed you. I don't know why." Kahn explained. "Any other questions?" Kahn asked.

"What was it that the Dragon Slayers truly sought?" Hiccup asked. Kahn turns to Hiccup.

"To save humanity from our oncoming extinction of the Dragons. No more than that." Kahn explained. "It's you and Astrid that have started confounding with this nonsense theory that the Dragons are afraid of us. Time was...humanity professed a far more sensible goal...that of destroying those serpents." Kahn explained.

"Those...serpents...have no quarrel with us anymore after we killed the Red Death." Hiccup argued.

"Oh no...That simply freed them from a temporary grasp. Simply look at this arrival of the Precursor Dragons that are slowly taking over the dragons of this world. I have stood before the Royal Congress where the King's Sword come from and stood and listened to them stamp and shout. All in the name of colonisation and evolution for our species. But it is just noise. They do not understand the incoming threat of the Dragons, and still...neither do you." Kahn explained. Hiccup scoffs as he listens to Kahn speaking.

"And this is why you favoured Zalenthus?" Hiccup asked.

"Zalenthus understood the needs of this would-be species far more than you or your father could ever realise! The same with Draxtanus the Wise." Kahn explained.

"It seems your tongue has tasted sour grapes...the people in my village have made their choice after your left us. And it was the Dragons!" Hiccup argued. Ivahn sighs as he shakes his head.

"Your people chose nothing. It was decided by a group of privileged cowards who stand as your government, seeking only to enrich themselves of this species. They convened in private and made a decision that would benefit them!" Kahn barked. "Oh your father and Gobber might have used pretty words, but it does not make it true. The only difference, Hiccup...the only difference between myself and those you aid is that I do not feign affection!" Kahn snarled turning and walking away from Hiccup. Hiccup stands there, knowing that Kahn is right and follows him onwards to the docks.

* * *

Back at Berk...

Hicks wakes up, groaning. His bruises and wounds are healed up from the regenerative spells of the Ancient Dragons that live with them. Heather is stood inside with Xzek and Toothless. "Did we get Hiccup?" Hicks asked.

"You tried to kill him." Heather scoffed. Toothless hisses aggressively at Hicks with thin, enraged eyes.

"Because he was trying to kill us." Hicks argued.

"All we would have needed to do would be to knock him out." Heather scoffed. Toothless growls and walks away. Xzek watches as the Night Fury walks away.

"And no, we didn't. He managed to escape into the woods. Fishlegs and Ruffnut are getting ready to search for him. The Necromancer, Isak and Tessa are investigating the King's Sword in the area, trying to find a weakness. The other Enchanters are trying to calculate the risk of getting to the Enchanter's Secret at the Library." Xzek explained.

"What do they think so far?" Hicks asked.

"At the moment, they are saying that going there is a suicide mission. The Leviathan will be able to destroy the Blockade of King's Hand vessels, but they say that the Precursor Dragons there will be older and could be adolescent ones. According to them, that is when the Gargoyles are most dangerous." Xzek explained.

"Why?" Hicks asked.

"Because at that age, they are faster, ten feet tall and work together more. When they are adult, they don't need to because they are so big. And they are very stealthy." Xzek explained.

"All we need to do is revive everyone and leave, I don't want many casualties." Hicks said.

"Hicks, there is a high possibility that everyone could die there." Heather said.

"When has that stopped us before?" Hicks asked.

...

* * *

_**I had some spare time after a few hours of revision, so, here you are. :)**_


	31. Infiltrating the Docks

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Ivahn and Hiccup sneak past some Guards beside a large ship and Kahn holds a razor sharp dagger in his hand as he sees a guard on the other side. "Hey, we managed to steal those supplies from that village no problem, now what does Church want from us?" The Guard asked to a courier.

"He wants to storm that village. Berk I think it's called. They have food, water. Hopefully their dragons could have the marrow in their bones we need to make a cure for that plague in our dying country." The Courier hoped.

"Yeah, so do I." The Guard agreed. Hiccup listens to the conversation, starting to understand their reasons. From how desperate these colonists are. The Guard walks towards where the two are hiding. Kahn suddenly drives the blade of his dagger into the jugular of the Guard and throws him into the water after breaking his neck.

"What the hell?" Hiccup argued quietly.

"How do expect to survive if you simply cannot take a life?" Kahn snarled.

"I can take a life, Ivahn. But only from those that are trying to take mine or my friends." Hiccup whispered. Kahn confronts Hiccup, staring into his eyes, making Hiccup nervous. The scars on his face are very intimidating to Hiccup.

"From people I trusted." Kahn said, pointing at his face. "Never trust anyone. Feed an animal enough, they will get brave enough to challenge you." Kahn said, turning and walking away from him. Hiccup sighs, peering round the corner. Kahn grabs the Courier by the collar and throws him inside of the Viking like ship. Hiccup closes it and Ivahn stamps down on his kneecap. He presses his hand against the man's lips, muffling his scream. "Who is this Church character?" Kahn snarled.

"He...He is the leader of our cause. But his brother is here. If you want to kill him, you have come to the wrong place." The young Courier stammered in fear.

"Where is this Church?" Kahn snarled.

"Richard? He is on the Longboat, with all of the shields attached to the boat." The Courier stammered.

"See, that was not too difficult now, was it?" Kahn snarled, suddenly slamming a dagger into the temple of the boy. He falls on the floor and Kahn flicks the blood off the blade after instantaneously killing him. "Enough of that." Kahn scoffed.

"You did not have to kill him!" Hiccup shouted in anger and disgust.

"Again, your compassion is becoming your greatest weakness. One does not look the prey in the eyes before the strike, you just kill it." Kahn explained, basically saying in a riddle that you should not get close to your enemies, or anyone.

"I would look you in the eyes if you had them both!" Hiccup insulted. Kahn turns round, glaring at Hiccup.

"You ignorant whelp! You know nothing of what really happened that night!" Kahn yelled in anger, towering above the young man. "Whilst you and your family lived safely and happily in your village, I was in exile!" Kahn yelled in anger. His mind suddenly remembers the horrors that have happened to him. "An outcast, on the verge of oblivion." He said. He remembers how he wandered through the woods where the family of Night Furies attacked him and his family. Killing his family completely. He walks through, seeing the scorch marks where they attacked. Half of his face is scorched and torn up from the attack. "I was temporarily blinded by the plasma blasts of the Night Furies. I anticipated that they would return for me, curiously watching." Ivahn narrated. The Night Furies carefully approach him, hissing angrily at him. "I did not need my sight to witness their fear as I slaughtered them all. Feeling my way out of that wretched forest." Kahn snarled. In his memories, he swings his sword at the Dragons, slicing through one of the savage beast's round heads. The Dragons breathe fire, but the fast and skilled man dodges the fire bolts and stabbing the reptiles in their large bodies. The screeches of agony echo through his mind and blood covers his face after he kills them all. "But I knew that with those monsters still out there, our village would never be safe. So I followed the tracks. Arriving at the nest of those retched animals." Kahn snarled. He sprints into the nest, killing the mothers inside and their young children. He yells like a barbarian as he slaughters them all with rage, blood covering his entire body. He stands there, looking like a monster with all the dead dragons around him and blood covering him. "I was a monster, stood there like an emotionless demon amongst their bodies. And then it hit me. To stop an enemy from taking people from you, you must destroy them, before they ever destroy you." Ivahn said. "I continued to hunt the Night Furies, and in time many others joined me. Dagur, all of my brethren. And then after millions of dead Dragons, we met the Ancient Dragons. Who wanted the same as us. So a deal was struck. As I searched for your Night Fury, I then saw how you and your village moved on, as if the death of a leader was nothing." Kahn narrated, in his memory; he remembers how he stood on the ridge of a cliff and seeing Berk in the distance. "I returned to Berk, but when I spoke to them, not one of them recognised me...not even myself." Kahn said, his memory ending. "But, the raging inferno of the past has extinguished as time passed. I was Ivahn Kahn, the captain of our soldiers at Berk." Ivahn explained.

"And whom am I talking to now?" Hiccup asked.

"The Dragon Slayer who was abandoned by his own people. I am just Kahn. The monster that lives amongst us all." Ivahn said, turning and walking away from Hiccup.

"It's not too late to turn back, Ivahn." Hiccup said. Ivahn stands still.

"Turn right, left, look up or down. There is no salvation for my sins. I have sinned, but I will obey my master until I am no longer required." Ivahn said, opening the door and stepping out.

* * *

Back at Berk...

The Necromancer returns to the village with Tessa and Isak. Tuffnut walks over with Strauss and Heather. "What did you guys learn?" Tuffnut asked.

"The King's Sword are harvesting materials from the Archipelago. They killed two of our Supply Collectors and stole what they were bringing back." The Necromancer explained.

"Food, weapons, clean water. Clothes, everything we can use they have it. And we need that stuff dearly." Isak listed.

"Any idea on where we can search for the thieves?" Strauss asked.

"I don't know, they are moving constantly in boats. We cannot find the location of their present dock." Tessa said.

"Damn, we are in the dark here. Tiedmann and his army haven't been doing anything for days; Hiccup is gone and for all we know the Chaos Bringer has found the Enchanter's Secret already." Tuffnut grunted in anger.

"As long as the Chaos Bringer is in his current form and doesn't have his massive form, he cannot activate the Oblivion Codes." The Necromancer assured.

"What about Fishlegs and Ruffnut?" Tessa asked.

"They haven't gotten back yet. They are still looking for Hiccup." Heather said.

* * *

Ivahn walks through the Longboat where the Courier told him that Richard is hiding in. He kicks the door in and grabs a Guard by the throat. He thrusts a dagger into the Guard's eye and twists it. The guard drops to the floor, dead with a burst eyeball in his bleeding head. "You go that way." Kahn ordered, pointing at another door as he kicks another door down, storming away. Hiccup enters the hallway, walking through. The sloshing water makes the boat rock slightly. He stops, looking at an amulet with an engraving in it. It is a cross in the amulet. He then looks at a shield that has the same cross painted upon it. The symbol of the King's Sword. Hiccup turns and continues to walk through the hallway. He then hears a door crashing down and loud shouting as Kahn grabs someone. Loud cracks of punches hitting a man's face actually reverberate through the planks of wood.

"What are you doing, Uncle Ivahn?" Hiccup mumbled. As he gets closer to the room, Kahn's yelling gets louder.

"So here we are, face to face at last! It has been a while ever since you abandoned my cause, Richard! Searching for you has been quite an adventure! Let me tell you..." Kahn yelled, taking a breath from punching Richard over and over again. "...Working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps! Clever! Some of them anyway! Like the one in that lonely island you tried to snare me in five years ago, or the pit of hounds to try and make my dogs dinner! I'll give you credit for those!" Kahn snarled, punching him some more as Hiccup gets closer to the door. "And for the quietude with which you and your brother managed to pull them off! We had a dream Richard! A dream that you and your brother sought to destroy! And for that, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay!" Kahn yelled. Hiccup opens the door to see Kahn slamming his fists against Richard's face. Blood covers his beaten face with skin broken and bruises covering him. He splutters on his own blood and whimpers. Kahn grits his teeth in rage, still punching him angrily.

"Stop...we came here for a reason, remember?" Hiccup said. Kahn stops and sighs, shaking his head.

"Different reasons it seems." Kahn snarled, punching him one last time. Ivahn stands up and walks away from Richard on the ground. Hiccup walks over to Richard and kneels down beside him.

"Where are the supplies you stole?" Hiccup questioned. Richard winces, grabbing Hiccup by the collar and pulling Hiccup towards him.

"Go to hell." He whispered, smirking as he falls back. Hiccup suddenly unsheathes his dagger and drives it into his belly. Richard screams in agony, crawling back from Hiccup, putting his hand on his belly and trying to stop himself from bleeding out.

"I ask again! Where are the supplies?" Hiccup barked. Richard coughs in pain.

"On the island where those dragons used as a nesting ground. Awaiting pickup, but you have no right to it. You are not dying from plague." Richard snarled.

"No, we aren't. But we are dying from a war against a god that wants to destroy all of us. We fight for something bigger than ourselves, who will fight and die so they can be free from tyranny such as yours and the Chaos Bringer's." Hiccup said. Richard laughs at Hiccup, blood leaking from his torn lips.

"Are these the same men and women who start wars against each other because of these Dragons? Who bind their wounds from the love of your magical Dragons? How convenient for you. You waste your resources when you have power like that which could let you live forever and won't share with those who are suffering. Like ourselves." Richard scoffed.

"You spin a story to excuse your crimes, as if you are the innocent one and we are the monsters." Hiccup scoffed, despite that Richard is speaking the truth. Their people are suffering. But so are the people of Berk.

"It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. Do you truly believe that the King's Sword has no cause? We fight for not only our people, but to try and help others. But when the Black Death struck our country, we found that the bone marrow in those dragons you love so much could create a cure to save our people. And if that means war, then so be it." Richard explained. **(Before anyone wants to state, I know that this is three hundred years before the Black Death showed up, but I thought it could be an interesting idea to make it arrive before) **Hiccup stands there, starting to understand their reasons for attacking them. "You should know better than this, as dedicated as you are to fighting these gods, who see their work as just. Think of that the next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good." Richard wheezed in agony, getting weaker. "Your enemy would beg to differ, and would not be without cause..." Richard whispered. His hand drops and he lies there, dead as he passes out from blood loss.

"Your words may have been sincere, but does not make them true." Hiccup said, turning from his body. He feels a hand on his back and turns to see Ivahn beside him.

"You did well; his passing was a boon for us both." Kahn said.

"I'm not going to help you anymore." Hiccup said, walking away from Ivahn.

"What? You're just going to abandon your uncle?" Ivahn questioned.

"You are not my uncle. Not anymore. Like you said, you are the monster that lives within all of us." Hiccup said, walking away. Hiccup steps outside into a raining world. The rain arrived whilst he was inside. "All you are now is a soldier without commands." Hiccup said as he walks away from Kahn who steps out into the rain.

"Then I shall follow the primary order of my faction. The order to kill the remaining dragons on the planet!" Kahn yelled.

"What for? What's the point?" Hiccup yelled, making Kahn look at Hiccup in curiosity. "Don't you see, it's all gone? Everything you were, everything you stood for." Hiccup said.

"Then what should I do?" Ivahn questioned.

"Alright then...if you want orders, follow this one." Hiccup said, his irises slowly start presenting orange tints. "Kill yourself." Hiccup coldly ordered.

"Not until all dragons are gone!" Kahn argued.

"The Dragon Slayers have failed! Why don't you finish the job, and make the Dragon Slayers extinct, rid the world of your filth, why don't you just die?" Hiccup yelled in anger, his eyes glowing orange as the Chaos Bringer starts to take control again. Ivahn scoffs.

"You could make a good dragon slayer." Ivahn said, turning and walking away. Hiccup stands there, hearing whispers in his head.

"Show them what you can do...show the power you feel." The Chaos Bringer whispered.

"I know what I have to do..." Hiccup snarled.

* * *

Hiccup returns to Berk, stood there with his hood pulled over as it hides his scorched face. He clenches his hand into a fist and looks around. All he can hear in his head are loud whispers that never stop. They just whisper and whisper. Non-Stop whispers. He walks through the village, hiding his identity and tries to enter his house. He grabs the handle and opens the door, seeing his two babies asleep in their cradles. "Kill them..." The Chaos Bringer whispered. Hiccup unsheathes his sword, glaring at them, only seeing enemies with the Chaos Bringer controlling him. Suddenly a hand grabs his wrist. He turns to see the Alchemist staring at him. She stares through the hood and sees Hiccup.

"What the hell are you doing?" She gasped.

"What must be done!" Hiccup snarled, but they are not his true words. They belong to the Chaos Bringer. The Alchemist pushes him away and stands in front of him, blocking him from his own children.

"This isn't you; you are not thinking straight, Hiccup." The Alchemist said, trying to reason with Hiccup.

"How can you know that?" Hiccup threatened.

"Because from what your friends have told me, you are a good man, who would never harm." The Alchemist said.

"To stop enemies from destroying our families, you must destroy them first. Even if that means killing their entire families." The Chaos Bringer said through Hiccup. Hiccup swings his sword at the Alchemist and the blade scrapes across her chest, sending her airborne and into a table. The table breaks in half and he stomps towards Danik and Lily who are both asleep. As he prepares to bring his sword down at them, a sword blade stops it.

The Sword of Kahn.

Ivahn took the Sword.

Hiccup turns and sees Kahn there, stopping the fire based sword.

"Is this what you have become from my actions?" Ivahn questioned.

"I do what is necessary." The Chaos Bringer snarled through Hiccup's vocals. Ivahn pushes Hiccup away and stands before him. "Come on, Ivahn. What happened? Once a proud Dragon Slayer, now protecting the Dragon Rider's children?" Hiccup scoffed.

"No, I may have made plenty of sins, but I made a promise to my old friend that I would protect his son, he named me to be your Uncle. I may not have any respect for your father, but you...you have grown to be strong. And this gains what?" Kahn questioned.

"Closure." Hiccup said.

"For what?" Ivahn scoffed.

"Her death, if they live, then my genes live on." Hiccup said. It is then that Ivahn realises that this is not Hiccup speaking to him.

"Whatever is controlling my Nephew, release him." Ivahn demanded.

"Where would be the fun in that? I revived you, Ivahn. My reign will return again. And nothing will stop me this time." The Chaos Bringer snarled. Suddenly Heather jumps on Hiccup's back and Hiccup throws her over his shoulder. The Alchemist sees the terrors and swings her Staff at Hiccup. Hiccup catches the staff and pushes her away. He swings the sword across the chest plate on Kahn's torso and looks at him. "Why do you suddenly fight to save him? Nearly a year ago you tried to murder him." The Chaos Bringer questioned.

"I remembered who I really am when you revived me. One thing you do not anticipate is the effect revival does. It fixed my mind. And allowed me to remember the promise I made to my old friend who betrayed me. I will make sure that Hiccup will see a better future, no matter the cost." Ivahn said. Hiccup grabs Heather by the hair and drags her away, kicking the door down as he storms off into the woods. Ivahn aims his Crossbow at Hiccup but loses him in a layer of fog that forms in the tree line. "Damn!" Ivahn yelled in anger.

* * *

Ivahn and the Alchemist, run through the village. The Alchemist runs towards Isak desperately with a note in her hand. "Isak!" The Alchemist yelled. Isak turns and walks to her. Timat turns and looks at them. Timat immediately sees Ivahn and leaps down, landing before him with fiery eyes. Toothless sees him as well and roars at him. The Alchemist stops him, holding the angry Night Fury back.

"How are you here?" Timat hissed.

"You can thank the Chaos Bringer." Ivahn said.

"Why are you here?" Timat snarled. The other Ancient Dragons gather around, seeing the return of an old enemy.

"I found Hiccup in the woods. We killed a leader of the King's Hand and learnt about what is happening. I was part of them. Hiccup left me and I know that something is wrong. I do not know whether I should bother helping you or not. The Dragon Slayers are finished completely and I do not know what to do for now. But for now, my nephew, Hiccup, is under the influence of the Chaos Bringer and has taken that black haired girl." Ivahn explained.

"What's wrong?" Isak asked, walking over.

"Heather has been taken, Hiccup has kidnapped her." The Alchemist said.

"What?" Isak gasped.

"He just dragged her away." Ivahn stated. They all turn to see a lonely Terrible Terror arriving with a Note on its back. Isak takes the Note and reads it. _Isak, if you are wondering where you're beloved has vanished, you better hurry. Come to where my family died, and you will find your answer. _Isak yells in anger and throws the note on the floor. He turns to Toothless and walks towards him.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Tuffnut yelled. Isak climbs onto Toothless' back, patting his head.

"I know where to find him." Isak said. Ivahn looks at Toothless and Toothless snarls at him. He looks around, seeing that he is not welcome here for the atrocities he committed eleven months ago.

"I see that I was missed." Ivahn chuckled. Timat growls at him.

"Believe me; nobody is glad to see you again." Timat snarled, approaching him, staring straight at Ivahn.

"Noted." Kahn responded. Toothless jumps up and flies through the air.

"Toothless, pal...we need to go to the place where Astrid died. Because Hiccup is holding Heather there." Isak said.

* * *

Toothless lands outside the destroyed hut and looks at it, no more smoke bleeding from the scorched building. The ashes have been blown away in the wind. Toothless looks at Isak and sees in the distance, the tall towers inside of the mountain where Zalenthus' Hand are hiding. Isak jumps off and walks inside. He looks around. "Hiccup!" Isak yelled. Toothless waits outside, purring to himself. Isak walks through and sees Heather tied to a log.

"Isak!" She yelled. He turns and Hiccup suddenly punches him in the face, knocking him on the floor. He holds the Sword of Prometheus in his hand and slides it into his scabbard. Isak groans in pain, grabbing his forehead.

"This is where it happened, Isak. This is where she died..." Hiccup said, looking at the surroundings.

"I know, I was nearly here. Trying to save her." Isak said.

"But you didn't." Hiccup snarled.

"I couldn't..." Isak stated.

"Yes you could've, if you actually tried. If you stood up against the corruption that lives with us." Hiccup snarled.

"I was trying to fight Tiedmann!" Isak defended. Hiccup rips his sword out and points it at him, narrowly missing his eye.

"You wouldn't dare justify yourself if you knew what I lost. Have you ever been stuck in an impossible situation with the person you love most, and you tell them it's going to be alright, when you know it's not?" Hiccup questioned. "Then you can look me in the eye, and tell me you're sorry." Hiccup threatened, pointing at his scorched face.

"You're not gonna hurt Heather." Isak said.

"No, I'll kill her." Hiccup said. "Not like there's any difference." Hiccup said, pressing the blade against her belly. "You and her have always wanted a baby, haven't you?" Hiccup asked. "Astrid and I always wanted them. We had them, and then these days came." Hiccup sighed.

"It's not over Hiccup...we can still save her. We can save all of them! Ivahn came back for you. That must be showing that even he could change." Isak said.

"_Could_. Such a powerful word, simply putting that single word in the sentence can change a whole meaning. Ivahn cannot change, he is a monster. He took Astrid to people that raped and tortured her. I will kill him again and again if I have to." Hiccup said.

"This isn't who you are. Just like the Necromancer and Ivahn. They didn't have to help us, but they have. Kahn's revival has restored part of his former self; he wants to fulfil his promises." Isak said.

"What do you know about promises?" Hiccup scoffed.

"What?" Isak questioned.

"When you came to Berk, you said to me that you would do anything to keep this place safe. You made a promise. And look where that has gotten us." Hiccup laughed.

"Just, let us go, come home. We can fix all of this. We just need a little more time." Isak said.

"We do not have time! Tiedmann is preparing for an assault, the King's Sword are preparing for an assault to destroy all of us! We are going to die, and it is your fault!" Hiccup yelled, swinging his sword at Heather. Heather screams in fear. Suddenly a fire bolt and a Crossbow Bolt shoot past Hiccup. The Sword stops by her head and Hiccup turns around. Stood there is Timat and Toothless with smoke emerging from their jaws. And Ivahn stands there, lowering his Crossbow from Hiccup. "Ah, we have an audience to view the spectacle." Hiccup scoffed.

"Stop this Hiccup, while there's still time." Timat said.

"The baby I knew was not capable of this; let me save that boy whilst I can." Ivahn said.

"You will have to fight to save that boy, Uncle." Hiccup growled, activating the fire that forms around the blade of his sword. Kahn unsheathes his and stands there, in a standoff against Hiccup. With Timat and Toothless by his side.

...


	32. (Author Update 3)

**Author's Note: Welcome back my fellow readers, this is my sequel to the first part of the Ancient Dragon Trilogy of mine. The Enchanter's Secret will still contain the darkness of the first one and the love between Hiccup and Astrid. As everyone loved. It has been eleven months after the death of Zalenthus the Chaos Bringer, Hiccup and Astrid are married. The Ancient Dragons still are fulfilling their side of the bargain, which is to help rebuild Berk, and in return they have a place there. Life was good at Berk. Really good. Astrid has given birth to two babies, and Hiccup is now a father. But then Heather comes back to Berk after her home was burnt to dusts when Zalenthus was alive, bringing a warning with her new family about a faction that sees Zalenthus as their lord and savior. Lead by a man named Donavahn Tiedmann, another threat is coming to Berk. One that is searching for something that could bring back everyone that died, everyone who Hiccup loved. But also Zalenthus is they find it as well.**

**The Enchanter's Secret.**

**I hope you enjoy my sequel to Rise of the Ancient Dragons.**

**Please review.**

**Your Friendly Author...**

**Darkness Rising Stories.**

* * *

Author Update #3

I am back in business! Exams are over and done with, hopefully I did well. But for now, it is time to continue my time for madness!

And for people who may not have noticed, I have changed my name from Darkness Rising Stories into Cosmic Fictions because that sounds a little more Creative in my eyes.

I will continue on with my system.

I will keep you updated on things.

Your Friendly Author

Cosmic Fictions


End file.
